Is written all over your face…
by Hamelina
Summary: Résumé : Au lendemain de la guerre alors qu'il est plutôt heureux dans sa vie un drame terrible vient bouleverser l'existence d'Harry et remettre en question tout ce qu'il est…
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : _**Is written all over your face…**_

**Pairing** : HP/DM

**Rating** : M

**Résumé :** Au lendemain de la guerre alors qu'il est plutôt heureux dans sa vie un drame vient bouleverser l'existence d'Harry et remettre en question tout ce qu'il est…

**Note de l'auteur :** Une nouvelle histoire HPDM (pourquoi changer une équipe qui gagne)… en fait c'est un OS qui a beaucoup grandit … j'ai écrit 6 chapitres pour l'instant, il n'y en aura probablement pas plus de 10… Un grand merci à ma béta et amie qui corrige mes petites histoires et sans qui je ne posterai pas…bizzz à toi.

**Avertissement** : **Cette fic parle d'amour entre messieurs...vous êtes prévenus^^ ...  
**

* * *

Prologue

Mai 2019

« Je peux entrer ? »

L'homme assis à son bureau releva la tête des documents qu'il étudiait. Il sourit à la vue du jeune homme aux cheveux clairs qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte.

L'adolescent ne prit pas le temps d'attendre une réponse, il traversa la pièce et vint s'affaler sans cérémonie dans le Chesterfield lui tendant les bras. L'homme ne disait rien, se doutant que la raison pour laquelle son fils le dérangeait en plein travail devait être importante. Il percevait sa tension rien qu'à la posture qu'il avait adoptée en s'asseyant. Il n'eut pas à être patient bien longtemps.

Le jeune homme prit son courage à deux mains puis lâcha d'un trait :

« J'ai beaucoup réfléchi… et je suis sûr de moi à présent, je ne veux pas continuer mes études après Poudlard ! »

Soulagé autant qu'angoissé par la déclaration qu'il venait de faire, il fixa l'homme en attendant sa réaction, il savait qu'elle pouvait être explosive.

A son grand étonnement, il n'eut pas l'air surpris. Il le fixait avec un regard grave.

Il soupira puis murmura :

« On s'en doutait ton père et moi. »

Le garçon se redressa l'air effaré.

« Je… comment pouviez-vous vous en douter ? Je n'ai pris cette décision que depuis ce dernier trimestre et je ne savais pas comment vous le dire ! »

Il repoussa machinalement une mèche de cheveux blonds qui balayait sa joue, ses grands yeux couleur d'amande fixaient avec incrédulité l'homme qui lui faisait face et le dévisageait avec tendresse. Ses pères avaient toujours été une énigme pour lui, ils savaient si bien deviner et anticiper ses désirs avant même qu'il ne les exprime que c'en était parfois très déstabilisant. Il aurait voulu les surprendre, mais c'était peine perdu, ils étaient tellement attentif à son bonheur qu'ils avaient tendance à le surprotéger envers et contre tout, parfois même contre lui-même. Il en ressentait une certaine frustration et avait envie de leur montrer qu'il pouvait survivre sans leur adorable mais étouffante affection

« On savait qu'un jour tu retournerais là-bas, ça a toujours été une évidence pour nous. Il était inéluctable que tu veuilles découvrir l'étendue de tes dons, te les approprier, les cultiver et apprendre à t'en servir, ils sont précieux et nous nous sommes préparés depuis longtemps à ton départ. C'est pour ça que tu as dû nous trouver si envahissants pendant ton enfance et ton adolescence, nous voulions que tu comprennes et acceptes par toi-même ce à quoi tu as toujours été destiné. »

Il se tut un instant ému.

« Nous voulions aussi profiter de toi avant que tu ne t'envoles. »

Le garçon soupira soulagé et ému à la fois.

« Père me laissera partir tu crois ? » demanda-t-il l'air sceptique.

Celui qui lui faisait face sourit doucement à l'évocation de son compagnon.

« Ça ne sera pas facile mais oui je crois qu'il y arrivera. Je l'y aiderai ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Tu vas lui dire ? »

« Non, _Nous _allons lui dire ensemble que le moment est venu. »

Ils se regardèrent avec tendresse et l'adolescent puisa encore une fois dans ce regard pur la force dont il avait besoin pour continuer à avancer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

1 er chapitre (14 ans plus tôt)

« Je pars Harry ! Ronald est dehors il m'attend. »

La jeune femme regardait fixement la silhouette recroquevillée dans le vieux fauteuil avec l'espoir vain qu'il tourne la tête vers elle, qu'il dise un mot. Ce qu'il ne fit pas.

Quelques mèches brunes émergeaient du haut dossier. Ce serait la dernière image qu'elle aurait de lui.

Elle n'avait jamais voulu que ça finisse comme ça, mais c'était inhérent à sa volonté, elle ne supportait plus la situation. Peu importe la culpabilité qu'elle ne manquerait pas d'éprouver après. Elle ne voulait pas être malhonnête, vivre dans les mensonges, les faux-semblants, il ne le méritait pas et elle non plus. Elle se fit la réflexion que c'était également son choix à lui, en tout cas c'est ce qu'il lui avait fait croire, pourtant en le regardant se tasser dans les coussins avachis, elle sentait son cœur se serrer.

« Harry ? » tenta-t-elle une dernière fois.

« Pars Ginny ! » murmura la voix lasse du jeune homme.

« Je suis... » Elle se tut, que pouvait-elle dire de toute façon, quelle excuse pouvait-elle invoquer ? Elle balaya une ultime fois le petit salon du regard puis secoua sa crinière rousse, elle ne voulait pas se laisser aller aux regrets, pas encore, comme disait Scarlett l'héroïne d'un roman moldu dont elle raffolait, _demain il fera jour !_

Elle sortit dans la rue, cligna des yeux aveuglée par la lumière crue puis soupira de bonheur en sentant les rayons du soleil caresser doucement sa peau. Une vague de soulagement l'envahit, il était temps pour elle de reprendre le cours de sa vie.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Un an plus tard..._

A 26 ans, Draco Malfoy se targuait d'être rentré dans le rang, il occupait un poste envié dans une affaire d'import export traitant d'importants marchés commerciaux entre les sorciers et les moldus. La _Trade Sorcerers Compagny_ avait le vent en poupe et malgré son jeune âge le garçon briguait le poste de Directeur Général qui n'allait pas tarder à se libérer.

Il avait eu de la chance.

Les amis de feu son père ne l'avaient jamais abandonné, même lorsqu'il était tombé en disgrâce à la fin de la guerre, chacun l'avait protégé et aidé du mieux qu'il pouvait. L'armée des ombres était un groupe très fermé dont les membres se devaient mutuellement fidélité et protection et par extension aux héritiers de leurs compagnons disparus...

Sa fortune ayant été mise sous séquestre par le Ministère, les anciens amis de Lucius lui avaient donc prêté l'argent nécessaire à la poursuite de ses études dans une école de commerce international se trouvant au Canada. Il en était sorti brillamment diplômé cinq ans plus tard et était revenu dans son Angleterre natale qui lui avait cruellement manqué. Il s'aperçut rapidement que le passé sulfureux de sa famille n'était plus qu'un souvenir dérangeant, les gens de sa génération avides de paix s'étaient empressés d'oublier ce qui avait terni leur adolescence. Il était juste l'héritier déchu du clan Malfoy, un garçon qui avait eu la malchance d'être au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment et qui avait comme excuse son extrême jeunesse.

Pendant son exil dans la belle province, il avait eu peu de contact avec ses anciens camarades. Seul son ami d'enfance lui avait rendu quelques visites aussi agréables que brèves, ce dernier supportant difficilement les rigoureux hivers canadiens.

Après avoir repris possession d'une partie de ses biens, le garçon s'était installé au cœur de la cité et avait mis toute son énergie et sa rage à se construire une nouvelle vie. Il avait commencé par se séparer de la prétentieuse demeure familiale, tranchant dans le vif la dernière attache le liant à des souvenirs qu'il voulait gommer de sa mémoire. Avec le fruit de la vente, il avait acquis un charmant appartement dans une banlieue moldue plutôt chic où il était un parfait étranger aux yeux des voisins. Les anglais ayant cette faculté de rester discrets en toute circonstance, ce que d'aucun pourrait assimiler à une froide indifférence, personne n'était venu frapper à sa porte pour l'inviter à une quelconque fête de quartier ou pour simplement prendre une tasse de thé.

Il s'y sentait parfaitement bien.

Son installation terminée, Blaise avait débarqué un soir traînant à sa suite leurs condisciples de Serpentard. Le jeune homme ne les avait pas revus depuis son départ quelques cinq ans plus tôt. Après un bref moment de gêne, Pansy, la plus exubérante du groupe, s'était jetée à son cou en lui disant combien elle était soulagée qu'il soit revenu. La glace était rompue et malgré son flegme légendaire le blond avait été ému par les manifestations d'affection et l'accueil chaleureux que ses anciens amis lui avaient réservé.

Depuis, ils avaient pris l'habitude de se retrouver chaque quinzaine pour dîner dans un restaurant où ils avaient leurs entrées. Draco aimait cette soirée entre toutes et même s'il ne leur montrait pas, il éprouvait un attachement indéfectible pour ceux qui ne lui avaient jamais tourné le dos.

Ce soir-là était justement celui du repas bimensuel les réunissant.

Alors que leur petit groupe se dirigeait joyeusement vers le restaurant où il devait dîner, son regard fut soudainement attiré par une silhouette lui semblant étrangement familière, une silhouette qu'il n'avait plus croisée depuis de nombreuses années. Il stoppa net. Ses compagnons continuèrent à marcher sans s'apercevoir qu'il restait en arrière.

Il plissa ses paupières pour distinguer de l'autre coté de la rue ce souvenir de jeunesse qui ravivait sa mémoire. Il ne put apercevoir qu'un long manteau au col relevé, l'homme s'éloignait déjà dans la nuit pluvieuse.

« Draco qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? » demanda Blaise qui, revenant vers lui suivait son regard et fouillait des yeux le trottoir d'en face.

Il secoua la tête incompréhensiblement déçu.

« Rien... non rien. »

L'homme qui s'était perdu dans l'obscurité claudiquait. Ça ne pouvait être lui.

Il emboîta le pas de son ami et rejoignit le groupe qui les attendait impatiemment devant la porte du restaurant.

La soirée fut joyeuse. Avant de passer à table, ils burent quelques verres au bar et se remémorèrent d'inoubliables moments de leur jeunesse commune. Les jeunes adultes plaisantaient et souriaient avec indulgence aux souvenirs des adolescents turbulents qu'ils avaient été. Parfois l'ombre sinistre de la guerre flottait le temps d'une phrase ou d'un silence trop lourd, le temps d'une absence douloureuse dont on ne voulait pas se rappeler. Mais ils ne se laissaient jamais aller à une trop grande nostalgie, ils savaient le prix tragique qu'ils avaient eu à payer et n'aspiraient qu'à profiter au maximum des plaisirs que cette nouvelle vie pouvait leur offrir.

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent le restaurant ils avaient tous bu plus que de raison. Ils se séparèrent bruyamment en se promettant d'être là la quinzaine suivante. Draco était resté silencieux ne se mêlant pas à l'au revoir exubérant de ses amis, Blaise Zabini et lui avaient pour habitude de rentrer ensemble à pied en fumant une dernière cigarette. Son ami attendit de se retrouver seul avec lui pour l'interroger sur le manque d'enthousiasme qu'il avait manifesté ce soir-là alors qu'habituellement il n'était pas le dernier à leur faire profiter de ses traits d'humour acérés.

« Tu vas bien Dray ? »

Le blond tira sur sa cigarette le regard indécis. Toute la soirée son esprit avait vagabondé, il se surprenait à penser à lui après toutes ces années, la vision fugitive d'une silhouette ressemblant à la sienne avait suffi à faire ressurgir d'innombrables souvenirs.

« Dray ? »

Il sursauta.

Son ami s'était arrêté de marcher, il avait l'air soucieux.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu n'as quasiment pas prononcé un mot de la soirée. »

« Tout à l'heure j'ai cru voir un fantôme. » lâcha-t-il laconique en aspirant une nouvelle bouffée.

« De quel genre ton fantôme ? »

« Lorsque nous sommes arrivés au restaurant, j'ai cru apercevoir Potter sur le trottoir d'en face. »

« Potter ? Tu es sûr ? »

« Non j'ai dû me tromper, l'homme boitait fortement, c'est la silhouette, la façon de se tenir qui m'ont fait croire que c'était lui et j'aurais juré qu'il me regardait... avant que tu n'arrives. »

« Comment aurais-tu pu voir s'il te regardait ? Il était de l'autre côté de la rue, il faisait nuit noire, de plus avec la pluie qui tombait tu n'as dû distinguer qu'une silhouette floue. Ça n'était sûrement pas lui. » assura le jeune homme.

Le blond jeta le reste de sa cigarette sur le trottoir mouillé, le bout incandescent s'éteignit en grésillant. Il fixa fasciné les étincelles qui mouraient noyées par les gouttelettes de pluie.

« Tu as des nouvelles de lui ? » demanda-t-il brusquement.

« Non pas depuis plusieurs années, je crois qu'il était avec Ginny Weasley, mais je ne pourrais t'en dire plus. En fait tout le monde l'a plus ou moins perdu de vue, il me semble qu'ils étaient partis s'installer en Australie ou en Nouvelle-Zélande à un moment donné… Mais c'est tout ce que je sais. »

« La rouquine... évidemment... » murmura son ami.

« Pas surprenant elle a passé toute sa scolarité à lui courir après, elle a fini par l'avoir en fin de compte... et Potter rêvait d'être un membre à part entière de la famille Weasley. Les efforts de Ginny ne pouvaient qu'être couronnés de succès. » plaisanta Blaise.

Le blond se retourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ginny ? »

« Oui une chouette fille en définitive, pendant les années où tu étais au Canada nous avons tous noué des amitiés qui nous auraient révulsé du temps de Poudlard. »

Draco Malfoy se dit qu'effectivement beaucoup de choses avaient changé pendant sa trop longue absence.

Il ne s'était arrêté que quelques secondes le temps de l'apercevoir. Il y avait si longtemps, une éternité à vrai dire. Il avait peu changé, toujours la même silhouette longiligne, le même visage hautain. L'autre avait eu l'air de le reconnaître, il s'était figé et avait dirigé son regard vers lui, alors il avait pressé le pas pour s'enfuir comme à chaque fois qu'il croisait involontairement le chemin d'un ancien de Poudlard. Une sourde douleur naissait au creux de son ventre nourrit de cette honte qui l'obligeait à ne sortir la plupart du temps qu'à la nuit tombée.

Il était heureux d'être de retour dans son appartement, le seul endroit où il pouvait être lui-même sans avoir à se cacher. Il abandonna le manteau trempé sur un siège et mit de l'eau à chauffer pour se faire un potage instantané. Depuis que Ginny était partie, il ne mangeait que des plats lyophilisés et sans saveur, ça n'avait pas d'importance de toute façon à part Colin il ne recevait jamais personne. Avant il aimait s'amuser à cuisiner, le week-end était pour lui une vraie détente, il savait faire à merveille les beignets de pommes ou de cerises. Lorsque c'était la saison, il mélangeait avec art la farine, le lait, le sucre et les œufs, saupoudrait d'un voile de levure, ajoutait les fruits et le tour était joué, Ginny affalée devant la cheminée se régalait jusqu'à l'écœurement en se moquant gentiment de lui, elle disait qu'il était resté tellement traumatisé par les cours de Snape qu'il était incapable de suivre une simple recette écrite dans un livre de cuisine.

Il sourit à cette évocation. Il ne ressentait plus d'amertume et dégustait ses meilleurs souvenirs avec délectation comme des petites madeleines appartenant au passé.

Après les longs mois de révolte qui l'avait laissé épuisé et aigri, il s'était raisonné. De toute façon aucun retour en arrière n'était possible, il vivrait donc avec ça, bon gré mal gré, bon an mal an et forcément arriverait bien un jour où il serait vieux et où ça n'aurait plus aucune espèce d'importance.

Il versa l'eau bouillante dans le bol et absorba l'aliment insipide accompagné de plusieurs comprimés qui l'aideraient à dormir. Ginny avait horreur qu'il fasse ça, pendant un temps elle lui avait même subtilisé ses boîtes pour qu'il essaie de se sevrer mais il était entré dans une colère noire, avait saccagé l'appartement et les avait finalement retrouvées. Après il les avait pris en cachette. Il était accroc à ces saletés et refusait de se priver de leur aide providentielle, c'était le seul moment de la journée où il ne pensait plus à rien. Le néant bienheureux qui l'enveloppait lorsque les médicaments commençaient à faire effet constituait à ses yeux la meilleure des thérapies. Sans cela, il resterait éveillé nuit après nuit, ressassant le même cauchemar, revivant le même enfer...

Il n'était plus assez courageux pour ça, il désirait juste dormir à présent.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Quatre ans plus tôt_

_« Pourquoi dois-tu encore partir ? »_

_Les deux poings sur ses hanches, la jeune femme le fixait l'air furieux. _

_« J'en ai marre Harry on devait avoir un vrai week-end, ça fait au moins un an qu'on n'a pas eu de vacances, deux jours de détente, juste toi et moi, ça n'est pas trop demander non ? »_

_Il soupira et posa son sac reporter sur le sol, elle avait raison, mais son boulot c'était ça, la gazette et le Ministère le payait des fortunes pour un bon papier, un scoop détonant, en marge d'enquêtes discrètes pour le gouvernement. Officiellement envoyé spécial du journal il était également l'homme de l'ombre du Ministre dans des recherches concernant d'anciens Mangemorts se proclamant les nouveaux terroristes sorciers. En contrepartie, il devait être totalement disponible et oublier sa vie personnelle, il le faisait sans trop d'état d'âme et en ressentait parfois un léger sentiment de honte. Son travail le satisfaisait pleinement, il ne pouvait choisir entre Ginny et le journal, ils avaient une égale importance à ses yeux mais il se serait fait hacher menu plutôt que de l'avouer. _

_Il fixa sa ravissante silhouette plantée rageusement devant lui, les mèches rousses emmêlées tombaient librement dans son dos et il se fit la remarque inutile qu'elle n'avait jamais eu les cheveux aussi longs._

_« Il se passe des événements graves dans une petite ville de l'île du sud, __je dois y aller Ginny, je te promets que je lorsque je rentrerai nous partirons deux jours rien que toi et moi où tu voudras... regarde-moi s'il te plaît... » Son ton était légèrement suppliant, il ne supportait pas qu'elle soit en colère contre lui. _

_La jeune femme le fixait boudeuse, elle trouvait qu'il était beau vêtu de ce vieux jean délavé et de ce tee-shirt noir qui lui collait à la peau et ça l'énerva de penser ça. Il se pencha vers elle et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres douces. Se relevant, il l'interrogea du regard. Elle fronça les sourcils ne voulant pas baisser sa garde si facilement mais il savait déjà qu'il avait gagné... Jamais Ginny ne le laissait partir en étant fâchée contre lui._

_« Je vais faire au plus vite et je te promets qu'après mon retour je te consacrerai les jours à venir. »_

_La jeune femme peu convaincue plongea son regard dans les prunelles émeraude de son vis-à-vis._

_« Je ne veux pas passer ma vie à t'attendre Harry, ton job devient de plus en plus envahissant, je ne voyais pas notre vie de couple comme cela, j'aimerais profiter de toi, cesser de te courir après, que nous voyagions, que nous fondions une famille... que... »_

_Elle se mordit la langue en surprenant le regard effaré du garçon._

_« Je... ne voulais pas dire cela, je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment le moment... Mais j'ai parfois l'impression que notre relation n'a pas d'avenir, tu es adorable avec moi, je sais que tu m'aimes je n'en ai jamais douté mais j'ai besoin de bien plus et tu ne veux jamais en discuter... »_

_Elle se tut à bout d'argument, il la dévisageait et remarquait à présent son air soucieux, le pli qui lui barrait douloureusement le front, le regard plein d'incertitude. Il se sentit coupable, trop négligeant, trop égoïste, il devait y réfléchir sinon il la perdrait... Elle était sa famille, son pilier, elle lui avait permis de ne pas sombrer..._

_Il la prit dans ses bras._

_« Quand je reviendrai, on en discutera je te le promets, et puis on partira en week-end, on va se prendre du temps rien que pour nous Ginny... »_

_Un petit bruit les fit sursauter._

_Ils se retournèrent avec un bel ensemble, sur le bord de la fenêtre un superbe grand duc tapotait doucement la vitre en les fixant de ses yeux perçants, un message était accroché à sa patte. Harry reconnu Médéric le hibou de son contact au Ministère..._

_La jeune femme se dégagea de ses bras et se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour faire entrer l'animal, elle détacha le parchemin et le tendit à Harry avant de donner un morceau de pain à l'oiseau reconnaissant._

_« Tu devrais y aller non ? » dit-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulait enjoué._

_« Oui je suis déjà... enfin... ils m'attendent... Ginny ? »_

_« File, on parlera à ton retour... fais attention à toi… » _

_Elle ne se retourna pas lorsqu'il déposa un léger baiser sur ses cheveux, elle entendit la porte claquer derrière lui et se dit que oui elle avait besoin de bien plus..._

_Ils n'eurent malheureusement jamais le loisir de discuter de tout cela._

_OoOoOoOoOoO  
_

« Salut Draco, c'est une surprise pour moi de te voir ici après toutes ces années. Tu désires quelque chose ? » demanda le jeune homme en affichant un sourire aimable. L'ex-serpentard se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte de son bureau avec l'air de vouloir engager la conversation.

Le jeune Crivey n'était pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler à première vue un bel homme, il était resté trop adolescent, dégingandé, les traits du visage encore flous, mais il se dégageait de lui un tel enthousiasme pour tout ce qu'il entreprenait, une telle gentillesse pour ses contemporains qu'il séduisait sans s'en rendre compte ceux qu'il côtoyait. Sauf Draco Malfoy évidemment. Ce dernier fit pourtant un effort ce matin-là parce qu'il voulait demander un renseignement au gentil mollusque qui travaillait comme photographe à la Gazette.

Il prit un air dégagé.

« Bonjour Crivey, je passais voir ton directeur de publication pour une affaire personnelle et j'ai eu envie de te saluer, alors que deviens-tu ? »

L'autre eut du mal à réprimer un sourire, il n'était plus le gamin naïf de Poudlard malgré ce que son apparence physique pouvait laisser supposer. Il se doutait que le grand Draco Malfoy se fichait comme d'une guigne de ce qu'il était devenu.

Il répondit pourtant avec un enthousiasme non feint à la question. D'un mouvement de la main, il lui montra l'intérieur de son bureau et les centaines de clichés accrochés un peu partout dans un joyeux capharnaüm.

« Comme tu le vois je vis _de_ et _pour_ ma passion. Je n'ai jamais aimé que la photographie, déjà lorsque j'étais gamin c'était une obsession. J'avoue que ça ne marche pas trop mal, je gagne ma vie correctement. Je fais des reportages un peu partout sur la planète, j'ai la chance de beaucoup voyager... Et toi Draco que fais-tu à Londres ? »

Le blond retint un soupir, il n'avait pas vraiment prévu de lui raconter sa vie. Il fit un effort mais resta évasif.

« Je suis revenu en Angleterre depuis presque deux ans. Je négocie des contrats pour la _T-S-C._ »

Le reporter ne put retenir un sifflement d'admiration, la TSC était une des plus importantes entreprises du monde sorcier, et surtout une des seules qui faisait commerce avec les moldus sans que ça pose le moindre problème.

« J'en suis le directeur adjoint » ajouta-t-il avec suffisance « Enfin pour l'instant. C'estun boulot très prenant... Je me réhabitue à la vie londonienne, ça m'avait manqué… » Il fit une pause prenant un air détaché…

« À ce propos j'ai été longtemps absent et j'ai perdu contact avec la plupart des gens que nous fréquentions à l'école. C'est pour cette raison que j'aimerais te poser une question. »

Il afficha un demi-sourire forcé pour convaincre le garçon qu'il n'avait que de bonnes intentions.

« Vas-y ? »

Le photographe se dit qu'il allait enfin connaître le but réel de la visite pas du tout impromptue du Serpentard.

« Je me demandais si tu savais ce que devenait Potter, j'ai cru l'apercevoir il y a quelques temps mais Blaise me disait qu'il n'était plus à Londres depuis plusieurs années. » interrogea-t-il négligemment, lui tournant le dos et feignant de s'intéresser bien plus aux photos qui ornaient les murs qu'à la réponse de Crivey.

Colin leva un sourcil intéressé, tiens donc Malfoy s'inquiétait de ce qu'était devenu le Griffondor. Dommage, c'était juste un peu trop tard.

« Désolé je n'en sais rien, je n'ai aucune nouvelle de lui depuis très longtemps. »

Harry lui devrait une bouteille de Fire Whisky pour le gros mensonge qu'il venait de proférer et du très bon tant qu'à faire.

« Pourtant tu bosses dans un journal et Potter était quand même une figure emblématique du monde sorcier non ? »

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et s'appuya sur le bord de son bureau pour qu'il ne voie pas le léger tremblement de ses mains, il tenta d'avoir l'air convaincant.

« En réalité Harry détestait les honneurs, hommages et tout le saint-frusquin qui en découlait, tu sais les médias qui mettent votre vie en pâture pour faire du chiffre, les fans allumés qui vous suivent jour et nuit espérant une hypothétique relation. Il est parti à l'étranger je crois, je n'en sais pas plus... Peut-être voulait-il juste se faire oublier…»

Le Blond ne voulu pas insister, décidément Potter n'avait pas laissé de souvenir impérissable à ses concitoyens. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais constater ça le mettait en rage. Pas qu'il ait pitié du Griffondor non mais tant d'ingratitude le révulsait.

Il prit congé sans voir le regard empreint de tristesse que lui lançait Crivey.

Ce dernier ferma sa porte puis ouvrit le dernier tiroir de son bureau. Il regarda avec nostalgie la photo. La seule qu'il ait gardée de cette époque.

Sur le cliché, un Harry bronzé et souriant jean crotté et tee-shirt en piteux état le chahutait en faisant un petit signe à l'appareil, lui Colin essayait désespérément de ne pas glisser dans la marre de boue où voulait le pousser son ami, un jeune homme brun à la peau dorée les fixait en riant au éclat.

C'était la fin d'un reportage, la pression se relâchait et ils chahutaient comme des gamins, c'est la dernière photo qu'il possédait du Harry d'avant.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Quatre ans plus tôt_

_Après avoir quitté Ginny, Harry s'était rendu au plus vite auprès de son équipe, en réalité équipe était un bien grand mot puisqu'ils n'étaient que trois, lui, son photographe attitré Colin Crivey et Abel Te Ara leur guide, un jeune sorcier d'origine maori qui était devenu indispensable à leur petit groupe tant pour sa débrouillardise que pour son sixième sens concernant leur sécurité. _

_Sur le parchemin qu'il lui avait envoyé, le patron d'Harry le prévenait qu'un attentat venait d'être perpétré au cœur la petite bourgade de Fairlie__ sur l'île du sud. Comme d'habitude les moldus s'était emparé de l'affaire mais cette fois le Ministère de la Magie__ pensait qu'il y avait peut être des sorciers en cause, la gazette étant à sa solde les journalistes servaient d'éclaireurs et d'enquêteurs discrets avant que le Ministre __n'envoie l'artillerie lourde. _

_Ils prirent un long courrier jusqu'à Auckland, puis une ligne intérieure pour se rendre sur le site. La petite ville avait subi des dégâts importants, les bâtiments principaux étaient détruits, peu de pertes humaines à déplorer mais l'école n'en avait réchappé que de justesse. Colin mitraillait les scènes de désolation, récupérant le plus de clichés possibles pour qu'ils soient étudiés et que l'on trouve d'éventuels indices impliquant d'anciens Mangemorts reconvertis dans l'attentat en tout genre. Harry prenait des notes, interrogeait avec tact la population choquée, détaillait tout ce qu'il voyait. Un sombre nuage de poussière flottait lugubrement sur les bâtisses tenant encore debout occultant la chaude lumière du soleil. Il se sentait mal à l'aise, oppressé, cette fois ça ressemblait trop à des scènes déjà vécues. Il avait hâte de s'en aller._

_Abel quant à lui affichait un air profondément inquiet depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés sur le site ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes._

_Il finit par dire aux deux autres._

_« Il faudrait partir, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. »_

_« Moi j'ai presque fini, et toi Colin ? Ça fait déjà plus de neuf heures que nous sommes ici. J'ai hâte de rentrer... » Annonça Harry « Je vais aller voir une dernière fois les débris de la salle de sport, c'est là que la première bombe a explosé... ensuite si c'est bon pour vous, on pourra partir. »_

_Il s'éloigna, remontant d'un pas rapide la rue totalement déserte, la majorité des habitants ayant été accueillie par des communes voisines le temps que les policiers et artificiers enquêtant sur les lieux puissent évaluer s'il subsistait le moindre danger. _

_Ce fut Colin qui le remarqua le premier._

_Le camion fou qui déboulait du haut de la rue, sans moteur, sans conducteur, sans freins..._

_Il se mit à hurler le nom de Harry, celui-ci était déjà loin mais il se retourna l'air interrogatif... Levant la tête en entendant les cris de Colin, Abel le visage horrifié se mit à hurler à son tour mais Harry leur fit signe en souriant qu'il ne les comprenait pas..._

_Colin aurait pu pleurer de rage de n'avoir pas sa baguette sur lui, il ne sut jamais s'il aurait eu le temps de lancer un bouclier de protection, déjà le camion avait percuté le jeune homme qui ne s'était rendu compte de rien, l'envoyant s'écraser à plusieurs centaines de mètres comme un pantin désarticulé. _

_Le camion finit sa course dans une façade de maison son moteur explosant sous le choc._

_Ce fut lui qui eut raison du plus grand héros du monde sorcier... Un simple camion moldu…_

_A suivre …._

15


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre** : **_Is written all over your face…_**

**Pairing** : HP/DM

**Rating** : M

**Résumé :** Au lendemain de la guerre alors qu'il est plutôt heureux dans sa vie un drame vient bouleverser l'existence d'Harry et remettre en question tout ce qu'il est…

**Note de l'auteur :** Voici le 2ème chapitre , je pense poster un chapitre par mois, ce sera peut être plus rapide lorsque j'aurai terminé la fic mais je veux garder qq chapitres d'avance...

.Merci beaucoup pour vos gentilles reviews, j'espère que la suite vous plaira. Et un grand merci à mon amie MasterIceEyes pour ses judicieuses corrections (merci ma belle)..

bizzzz à tous et toutes

**Avertissement** : **Cette fic parle d'amour entre messieurs...vous êtes prévenus^^ ...**

* * *

2eme Chapitre

L'homme attendait impatiemment que la serveuse daigne lui accorder son attention. Il n'avait pas ingurgité sa dose de caféine matinale et il s'était arrêté ici parce qu'ils servaient indubitablement le meilleur café que l'on puisse trouver dans cette ville.

« Mademoiselle ? » appela-t-il sèchement.

« Oui ? »

« Je suis pressé et... »

« Attendez votre tour » répondit laconiquement la jeune femme peu encline à céder à la voix autoritaire et pas le moins du monde impressionnée par la haute stature et l'allure aristocratique de l'homme blond qui lui faisait face.

Elle les connaissait bien ces hommes d'affaire, traders et tutti quanti qui pensaient être les seuls à désirer le breuvage brûlant qu'elle servait à longueur de journée. Sans plus lui accorder d'attention elle posa sur son plateau un gobelet fumant et un brownie au chocolat puis se dirigea vers une petite alcôve se trouvant un peu en retrait de la boutique. Il la suivit des yeux outré par tant d'impudence.

Avec un sourire chaleureux elle déposa le café et la pâtisserie sur une petite table cachée derrière un ficus luxuriant. Il ne voyait pas le consommateur et se demanda à qui pouvait être réservé ce traitement de faveur et quelle personne pouvait avoir besoin de tant d'intimité pour boire un simple café. Ses yeux glissèrent sur la jambe d'un jean fatigué qui dépassait des feuillages, puis son regard remonta jusqu'à un pull noir dont le col roulé était balayé par d'épaisses mèches brunes en désordre. Son cœur se mit battre plus vite. Mu par un étrange pressentiment il se pencha un peu en avant et le vit de profil. Il avait le même visage fin que dans ses souvenirs avec pourtant un je-ne-sais-quoi de différent, ses cils noirs affleurant sa joue pâle projetaient une ombre douce sur le velouté de sa peau, il était légèrement penché sur la table et prenait des notes sur un cahier d'écolier, l'expression profondément concentrée il ne remarquait pas ce qui se passait autour de lui.

« Monsieur ?... Monsieur ! »

Il sursauta en se tournant vers la jeune fille qui, revenue à son comptoir, le dévisageait avec ironie.

« Vous désirez ? »

« Un grand café noisette s'il vous plaît. »

Elle s'affaira à servir la boisson et lorsqu'elle lui tendit il demanda avec un brin d'hypocrisie :

« Qui est l'homme que vous venez de servir ? J'ai l'impression que je le connais… »

Les yeux de la serveuse s'emplirent d'une sincère compassion.

« Je ne sais pas son nom, il vient de temps en temps, passe une heure ou deux à prendre des notes puis repart. Je pense qu'il ne sort pas beaucoup, ça ne doit pas être facile pour lui, les gens sont tellement curieux. Il est gentil mais très timide, au début il n'osait même pas croiser mon regard, il était tout le temps sur le qui vive, maintenant il me parle un peu... il a l'air si seul, il me fait de la peine. »

Draco s'apprêtait à lui demander pourquoi elle s'apitoyait tant sur lui mais le client se trouvant derrière lui commença à s'impatienter. Il se retourna, furieux qu'on interrompe sa conversation.

« Un peu de correction, vous pouvez attendre votre tour non ? » cracha le jeune homme avec une mauvaise foi évidente. La jeune fille réprima un sourire en encaissant son argent.

Il saisit le gobelet de café puis se tourna vers la petite table mais le garçon avait disparu abandonnant sur sa chaise l'écharpe qui pendait à son cou quelques minutes auparavant. Il jura entre ses dents en saisissant la pièce de laine avant de sortir prestement dans la rue pour voir s'il l'apercevait. Il n'y avait plus trace de lui.

Il haussa les épaules ses doigts se crispant sur la douce étoffe puis de mauvais gré repris son chemin pour se rendre à son bureau.

Une chance sur un million pour qu'il rencontre Malfoy dans cette ville immense.

Et il était justement entré dans ce petit coffee shop qu'il affectionnait parce qu'il savait pouvoir s'y détendre sans avoir à subir les regards intrusifs qui l'agressaient à longueur de journée.

La jeune femme qui gérait la boutique lui avait installé une petite table dans le renfoncement d'un mur, cachée par une plante immense, suffisamment à l'abri des regards pour qu'on ne le reconnaisse pas. Bien sûr, elle ne lui avait pas clairement dit que la table lui était réservée mais un matin alors qu'il commandait son café les yeux plongés dans le livre qu'il tenait à la main, elle lui suggéra gentiment de s'asseoir pour continuer sa lecture en lui désignant le petit coin aménagé qui n'existait pas deux jours auparavant. Il lui en était reconnaissant, elle n'était pas impressionnée, ne s'imposait jamais, mais n'hésitait pas à bavarder un peu lorsqu'elle le sentait dans de bonnes dispositions. Elle ne lui avait posé aucune question et il l'appréciait pour ça. Depuis quelques mois, il venait donc régulièrement écrire ses chroniques dans ce petit havre de paix. Les gens entraient et sortaient sans jamais le remarquer, parfois il levait la tête de ses cahiers et à travers le feuillage observait à la dérobée les clients, il prenait des notes, avait l'impression de revivre un peu, même si c'était par procuration en se cachant derrière une plante verte.

C'est ce qu'il avait fait ce matin, il avait levé la tête et l'avait vu lui, Draco Malfoy, son exact contraire, incroyablement sûr de lui, il s'était senti encore plus minable, plus désespéré, il avait saisi ses affaires et était sorti comme un voleur avant que l'autre ne le remarque. Il en avait même oublié son écharpe et une fillette avait poussé un petit cri effrayé en le regardant, sa mère l'avait tirée vivement en arrière mais il avait eu le temps de voir la crispation de dégoût sur son visage. Il releva son col et baissa la tête.

Il pleuvait encore, les gouttes se mêlèrent à ses larmes.

Il était furieux contre lui, comment avait-il pu ne pas le voir filer ? La conversation avec la fille n'avait pas dû durer plus d'une minute et il s'était envolé. Saleté de Potter, il lui gâchait toujours la vie, aujourd'hui encore alors qu'il n'avait pourtant pas envie de remuer son passé moribond. Il balança rageusement son gobelet vide dans la poubelle qu'il rata, sa porte s'ouvrit au même moment.

« Tu as l'air d'une humeur charmante Dray ! » fit remarquer finement Blaise en venant se vautrer dans son canapé.

« J'ai revu Potter… » répondit l'autre sombrement.

Son ami attendit la suite... qui ne vint pas.

Il voyait à l'expression de Draco qu'il était perturbé et qu'il s'adressait la remarque à lui-même.

« Tu ne me demandes pas où et quand ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Si si... où et quand ? » ânonna-t-il docile.

« Si ça ne t'intéresse pas je ne vois pas pourquoi tu demandes ! » rétorqua l'autre énervé.

Le métis ouvrit de grands yeux, _Draco et ses petites contradictions_, il en avait pourtant l'habitude mais là, sa mauvaise foi dépassait les limites autorisées.

Il se leva sans dire un mot et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Tu vas où ? »

« Je crois que tu n'as pas vraiment besoin de compagnie Dray, débrouille-toi avec ta mauvaise humeur, quand ça ira mieux préviens-moi. »

« Excuse-moi Blaise, reste... » dit-il d'un ton las.

Son ami se retint de sourire, il savait exactement ce qu'il fallait faire pour le ramener à de meilleures dispositions.

Il se rassit à la place qu'il venait de quitter et demanda :

« Alors où et quand ? »

« Ce matin en venant au bureau je n'avais pas pris de petit-déjeuner alors je me suis arrêté dans un petit café que j'aime bien, le _Liberty Shop_ et je l'ai vu comme je te vois, il était assis à une petite table et il écrivait je ne sais quoi...»

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas allé lui parler ? »

« C'est ce que j'allais faire mais j'ai discuté quelques secondes avec la serveuse et lorsque je me suis retourné il avait disparu, il ne m'a même pas vu. J'ai juste récupéré ça… » ajouta-t-il en montrant l'écharpe fatiguée qui avait dû, en d'autres temps, être tricotée avec affection par des mains expertes.

Il ne remarqua pas le léger froncement de sourcils de son ami. Ça étonnait Blaise que Potter ne l'ai pas remarqué alors que l'échoppe était si petite. Il s'y rendait parfois et connaissait bien le lieu, il était difficile de ne pas voir un homme avec la prestance et la stature de Draco dans un endroit aussi confiné. Il imaginait que Potter avait pris la poudre d'escampette parce qu'il n'avait aucune envie de se trouver face à son ennemi d'enfance.

« Comment est-il ? » demanda-t-il.

Le blond fronça les sourcils se concentrant, il ne l'avait vu que quelques secondes et de profil mais il y avait des flashs qui lui revenaient en mémoire. Un cerne prononcé, le teint pâle d'une personne qui sort peu, un bras trop maigre... rien de plus... Pourtant une drôle d'impression persistait, comme s'il avait aperçu un calque de Potter, une image tronquée, un peu floue, pas l'original. La couleur avait terni, les contours s'étaient érodés, qu'était-il arrivé à cet homme ?

« Je ne sais pas, c'est toujours lui, mais l'air anormalement vieilli ou plutôt... fatigué, enfin je ne sais pas trop, ce n'est plus le type que nous connaissions... »

« Nous sommes tous différents Dray, huit ans ont passé, s'il t'avait dévisagé il t'aurait sans doute trouvé changé toi aussi, plus tout à fait aussi séduisant... » Ironisa Blaise.

Draco le foudroya du regard. Evidemment qu'il était toujours aussi incroyablement attirant, cela allait sans dire, rien à voir avec ce cancrelat de Potter. De toute façon la question ne se posait pas, Potter ne l'avait jamais trouvé séduisant, juste irritant et pénible.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait tant envie de savoir ce qu'il était devenu, probablement pour solder cette part de souvenirs incongrus qui régulièrement parasitait son esprit, il devait tirer un trait dessus, et Potter était sans conteste une pièce maîtresse de cette partie de sa vie.

Il jeta un œil épuisé sur la pile de dossier dont il devait s'occuper et décida qu'il penserait à tout cela plus tard.

« Juste une question Draco… » l'interrompit Blaise.

Le blond haussa un sourcil interrogatif.

« Pourquoi as-tu récupéré cette écharpe ? Tu as l'intention de la lui rendre ? »

« Non… non… » il se tut quelques secondes…

«En fait, j'en sais rien » murmura-t-il.

Il ne vit pas le regard indéchiffrable de son ami se poser sur lui.

_Trois ans plus tôt_

_Ils l'avaient cru mort._

_Ils avaient couru dans un état second vers la silhouette ensanglanté. En approchant Colin avait eu un haut le cœur, à la place du visage il n'y avait plus qu'une bouillie de chair informe. _

_« NOOOOOOOOOOON ! » il n'avait pu s'empêcher de hurler ce Non comme une litanie... Ses yeux ne pouvant se détacher des bulles rougies que le moribond exhalait par la cavité se trouvant là où il y avait eu une bouche quelques instants plus tôt._

_Il ne vit pas Abel appeler les secours, ni recouvrir le corps d'une couverture de survie, il ne sentit pas la gifle violente qu'il lui balança pour le faire revenir à un semblant de raison. Pas plus que le médecin qui lui enfonça l'aiguille dans le bras. Il n'y eut bientôt plus que l'obscurité et la bienheureuse inconscience qui lui fit oublier pour quelques heures que le modèle de son enfance n'était plus._

_Plus tard Abel lui raconta la suite. Les médecins moldus appelés à la rescousse lui avaient fait une injection de calmant et il avait sombré immédiatement dans un sommeil artificiel. Pendant ce temps, une équipe d'urgentiste avait pris en charge Harry mais le peu de vie qui restait dans le corps torturé ne leur laissait que peu de d'espoir. Avec mille précautions, ils le glissèrent dans une coque rigide pour ne pas malmener__ davantage __les os en miette. Un hélicoptère sanitaire le transporta jusqu'à Melbourne où une équipe de chirurgiens l'attendait. Ils se relayèrent pendant des heures pour essayer de sauver ce qui pouvait l'être dans cet amas de chairs suppliciées__. __Ils crurent le perdre plusieurs fois, et plusieurs fois ils réussirent à le réanimer, les médecins s'étonnaient de la rage de vivre de ce jeune homme brisé. Ils réparèrent la peau déchirée, réduisirent les fractures, suturèrent des plaies béantes, firent le nécessaire dans un premier temps pour qu'il survive simplement. _

_Et il survécut, plongé pendant de nombreuses semaines dans un coma artificiel pour ne pas ressentir les douleurs intolérables qui l'auraient probablement rendu fou. _

_Malheureusement pour lui, il survécut._

_On l'éveilla lentement pour qu'il se réhabitue à l'état douloureux de conscience._

_Un matin, il ouvrit les yeux et fut étonné que le gauche fût aveugle. Il s'essaya à la parole mais aucun son ne sortait de sa gorge desséchée. Il n'arrivait pas tourner la tête, ni à bouger ses bras et ses jambes et puis il avait beau fouiller sa mémoire il se sentait comme un oisillon tombé de son nid, rien ne lui revenait, ni image, ni paroles, ni événement. Il se demanda un instant qui il était et là, il commença vraiment à paniquer…_

Ses pas le ramenaient chez lui avec la régularité d'une horloge suisse. Il avait fini par s'y faire et ça ne le mettait presque plus mal à l'aise, c'était Harry après tout. Il trouvait le destin incroyablement injuste d'avoir frappé entre tous cet homme-là, celui qu'il vénérait, le héros auquel il avait rêvé de ressembler pendant toute sa scolarité.

Colin sentait parfois la honte remonter dans sa gorge comme une bile trop amère. Lorsqu'il était allé le voir à l'hôpital de Melbourne, quelques semaines après ce qu'il nommait pudiquement _l'accident_, il avait pensé qu'il aurait mieux valu qu'il meure et il s'était enfui sans pouvoir croiser son regard. Il ne pouvait se pardonner cette pensée douloureuse qui empoisonnait toujours sa mémoire comme un venin pernicieux, il se pardonnait encore moins le violent rejet qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher de ressentir devant la pauvre chose qui gisait dans le lit trop blanc.

Il lui avait fallu beaucoup de courage et de volonté pour pouvoir retourner là- bas. Il s'était fait violence pourtant, était entré dans la petite chambre bourdonnante d'appareils trop bruyants et avait affiché son plus beau et douloureux sourire. Il avait même plaisanté maladroitement alors que l'œil valide de Potter le suivait avec accablement. Mais il avait eu beau essayer de jouer le rôle du bon copain faussement décontracté ne s'inquiétant que modérément pour donner le change, à un moment fatidique la nausée l'avait envahi, violente déferlante remontée du fond de ses entrailles, brûlante et impérieuse, il ne put que sortir en courant encore une fois. Il avait vomi sur le parking de l'hôpital, des spasmes violents qui lui avait arraché les tripes et des larmes de rage.

Les visiteurs passant devant lui le regardaient avec commisération, son désespoir était palpable, et chacun essayait d'imaginer le drame que ce jeune homme avait du vivre pour être dans un état pareil.

Il ferma les yeux pour ne pas réveiller cette vision d'Harry étendu sur sa couche. La scène était terriblement vivace pourtant et une fois encore des images fugaces envahirent son esprit. Les tuyaux sortant de son nez ravagé par les brûlures, la douloureuse suture de ses lèvres cousues entre elles pour que sa mâchoire brisée se ressoude, son crâne rasé entièrement bandé, ses membres dans le plâtre d'où émergeait de froides tiges de métal… Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette douleur récursive, il ne voulait pas penser au pire, ses mains tremblaient, il transpirait d'angoisse, il ne fallait pas que Harry le voie dans cet état. Il comprendrait, il comprenait toujours, son doux regard lui dirait de ne pas s'en faire et lui, Colin, ne supportait plus de le voir si résigné.

Il entra dans le premier magasin sur son chemin, c'était une boutique de confection pour homme, il erra un peu dans les rayons le temps de recouvrer son calme et que l'angoisse broyant son cœur s'apaise.

« Monsieur ça va ? » tenta un vendeur la mine affable.

« Oui… merci, je… je regarde… » l'homme hocha la tête compréhensif puis s'éloigna.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie et décida qu'il était temps de lui parler, la situation devenait ingérable.

Le heurtoir de la porte l'avertit que Colin arrivait, il sourit, ses visites lui faisaient toujours plaisir. Le photographe entra sans que le brun ne l'y invite.

« Salut Harry, désolé de te déranger mais je passais dans ton quartier et je me suis dit que tu avais peut être terminé tes chroniques pour le mois prochain. »

« Tu veux un thé ? » l'interrompit le jeune homme peu enclin à évoquer ses articles qui étaient restés au point mort depuis qu'il avait aperçu le blond pour la deuxième fois.

Colin acquiesça pensif, il se creusait la tête en se demandant comment aborder le sujet qui lui tenait tant à cœur. Au bout de longues minutes de cogitation, il décida qu'il était avant tout un Griffondor, donc par définition courageux… Il le rejoignit dans la petite cuisine où il s'affairait à préparer une boisson s'apparentant vaguement à du thé, Colin grimaça en s'asseyant sur un tabouret haut perché, il savait qu'il ferait l'effort de boire le breuvage insipide comme à chaque fois qu'il lui rendait visite. Il prit la tasse tendue, y plongea plusieurs morceaux de sucres pour rendre la boisson plus douce et avoua à Harry la raison réelle de sa visite.

« Harry pour être honnête je ne passais pas là par hasard je suis venu te parler. »

Les yeux clairs le fixèrent interrogatifs.

« Oui ? »

Ça c'était du Harry tout craché, il vous dévisageait avec son regard faussement naïf et vous laissait vous enliser lamentablement. L'impression d'être une mouche capturée sur le fil de soie d'une araignée se renforça. Il respira profondément puis se lança :

« Ecoute Harry… »

L'acuité des prunelles lui faisant face lui fit perdre ses bonnes résolutions. Etait-il réellement un Griffondor ? Il décida que la réponse pouvait attendre. Avant tout, il désirait ne pas blesser Harry.

« Colin tu vas bien ? » s'inquiéta l'autre devant son mutisme.

Le garçon respira profondément.

« Malfoy est venu au journal m'interroger sur toi. » lança-t-il tout de go, sa détermination prenant brusquement un chemin de traverse.

« Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il voulait, probablement savoir où tu étais mais je n'ai rien laissé filtrer rassure-toi. »

Harry ne disait rien, il avait l'air contrarié et frottait nerveusement ses mains sur son jean comme chaque fois qu'il était angoissé.

« Je l'ai aperçu en ville il n'y a pas très longtemps… » murmura-t-il.

« Il a fini par te retrouver ? » s'étonna le photographe.

« Non il ne m'a pas vu. Il est entré dans un café où je me trouvais mais je suis sorti avant qu'il ne se retourne et ne m'aperçoive. C'est la deuxième fois que je tombe sur lui en quelques semaines, c'est bizarre ces coïncidences après tout ce temps. » ajouta-t-il comme pour lui-même.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a demandé à mon sujet ? »

« Il a posé des questions plutôt vagues sur ce que tu étais devenu, puis m'a expliqué qu'il était rentré à Londres depuis quelques mois. Et tiens toi bien, il s'est inquiété de savoir ce que je faisais dans la vie. Là je dois dire que j'ai eu du mal à ne pas éclater de rire, je pense qu'à Poudlard il savait à peine que j'existais, il est vrai que je n'étais pas très grand à cette époque c'est peut être pour ça que son royal regard ne s'est jamais posé sur ma personne. » ironisa-t-il

« Il était où ces dernières années ? » interrogea négligemment Harry.

« Aucune idée, une fois sa question posée, il ne s'est pas attardé, Malfoy est toujours égal à lui-même secret et hautain. J'ai menti pour toi Harry en lui disant que je ne savais pas ce que tu étais devenu, tu me remercieras comme il se doit j'espère ? »

L'autre acquiesça en souriant, Colin était devenu son meilleur ami depuis qu'il s'était éloigné de Ron ou l'inverse, il ne savait pas trop et n'avait pas envie d'y penser.

« Il a réagi comment quand tu lui as dit que tu ne savais pas pour moi ? »

« Il a eu l'air agacé. Sa majesté n'aime pas les obstacles. » plaisanta-t-il.

Les yeux clairs se posèrent sur lui.

« Pourquoi t'a-t-il interrogé à mon sujet à ton avis ? Je trouve ça bizarre, tu crois qu'il a appris… ? »

« Ça m'étonnerait ! » Coupa l'autre.

« Tu étais à Auckland à l'époque où ça s'est passé et ça faisait un moment que tu vivais là-bas avec Ginny. En plus, notre employeur avait pris soin de museler tous les autres quotidiens qui auraient pu en parler tu le sais, le Ministère et le journal voulaient que tu te remettes de tes blessures sans affronter des meutes de journalistes et de curieux. Je crois surtout que la publicité faite autour de ton accident aurait été pour le moins mauvaise pour les tirages de notre chère Gazette. » ajouta-t-il désabusé.

« Ton accident est connu de très peu de personne je pense... »

Colin hésita un peu.

« Tu sais Harry je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi tu étais resté à Londres après être sorti de Sainte Mangouste. Tu risques tout le temps de te retrouver dans ce genre de situation, tu dois trembler qu'on te reconnaisse et qu'on te demande ce qui t'est arrivé, que la nouvelle se répande, que tu te trouves de nouveau en Angleterre. »

Harry eut un pauvre sourire puis demanda :

« Colin regarde-moi ! Regarde-moi vraiment s'il te plaît ! »

Le regard grave du jeune homme le détailla sans sourciller.

« Maintenant dis-moi ce que tu vois ! »

« Harry ! »

« Fais le ! »

« Je vois un type courageux… »

« Stop ! Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande, regarde mon visage et dis-moi froidement _qui_ tu vois ! »

Colin détailla le visage de l'homme le cœur serré. Il vit un visage pour moitié dévasté, le côté gauche de la mâchoire était déformé, enfoncé, des cicatrices épaisses mangeaient la chair de la tempe à la base de la joue, la striant de profondes crevasses et boursouflures rosâtres, de ce côté le coin de la bouche se relevait bizarrement et l'aile du nez portait encore de graves stigmates de blessures, très curieusement le côté droit avait pu être sauvé après maintes opérations et lorsqu'on n'apercevait que cet angle du visage, on ne pouvait deviner ce que recelait son opposé.

« Colin ? »

« Je vois un visage abimé, un visage que beaucoup de gens ont certainement du mal à regarder. » ajouta-t-il avec franchise.

« Tu comprends alors pourquoi je ne crains pas grand-chose, dès qu'on me voit de face, on ne fait pas le lien entre le pauvre type défiguré et le garçon qui a survécu, inconsciemment les gens ne veulent ou ne peuvent jamais faire le rapprochement ils sont trop pressés de fuir l'image qu'ils ont sous les yeux. C'est pour ça que je suis resté, Londres est ma ville, j'ai perdu beaucoup d'amis, ma vie sociale est quasi réduite à néant mais ici je me sens chez moi.»

Il eut un petit rire sans joie et ajouta :

« Pour parachever le tout, l'hiver je m'emmitoufle dans une grosse écharpe pour ne pas faire peur aux gosses et l'été je mets un chapeau aux bords si larges qu'il me cache presque la totalité du visage. Ça élimine efficacement les éventuels courageux qui voudraient me détailler.

Colin hocha la tête en signe de compréhension, il était impressionné par son calme et sa lucidité.

Plus il l'écoutait et plus il retrouvait en lui l'ombre du jeune garçon opiniâtre et un peu tête brûlée qui l'avait tant influencé lorsqu'il était adolescent. Il manquait juste ce petit grain de folie, celui qui le faisait foncer en avant, envers et contre tout le plongeant dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou.

« Harry j'aimerais que tu reviennes bosser avec moi ! » lança-t-il à brûle pourpoint. Le garçon secoua la tête d'un air fatigué.

« Colin tu sais bien que j'ai tiré un trait… »

« Ecoute, ça c'était avant, tu te sentais mal lorsque tu es rentré chez toi, tu ne voulais plus mettre le nez dehors parce que ça t'était insupportable d'affronter le regard des gens, ça pouvait se comprendre. Mais maintenant tu fais l'effort de sortir de chez toi, tu écris même des chroniques pour _Magic Hebdo_, merde Harry c'était ta vie ce boulot, tu adorais ça pondre des articles pour la gazette et faire des enquêtes pour le Ministère, voyager avec moi et Abel… tu… Je ne te comprends plus ! »

Il se tut un instant ne sachant trop comment formuler ce qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Il est temps que tu t'acceptes Harry… Tu dois tirer un trait sur ton passé, je sais que ça fait terriblement cliché mais tu ne dois plus regarder en arrière, ça ne sert à rien et ça te fait juste souffrir… » ajouta-t-il plus doucement.

Le jeune homme s'était retourné et fixait son vague reflet sur la vitre de la porte fenêtre, il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre quelqu'un lui dirait ça, c'était difficile à entendre pourtant.

Si Colin savait… Peut être qu'il avait mérité tout ça en définitive…

« Je ne suis pas prêt je crois… » souffla-t-il.

Le photographe n'osa s'approcher, il regardait les épaules voutées et son estomac se révulsait devant la profonde tristesse qu'il avait fait naître avec ses paroles. Pourtant il ne voulait pas avoir pitié de lui, il désirait juste qu'il sorte de cette léthargie malsaine dans laquelle il se complaisait et qu'il réagisse pour une fois.

« Je ne viendrais plus avant un moment, j'ai un reportage à faire en Afrique du Sud, tu devras poster toi-même tes chroniques ou même aller les porter à la rédaction de _Magic Hebdo_ ça te ferait le plus grand bien je pense. »

Aucune réponse ne vint faire écho à sa déclaration. Il soupira.

« Je file Harry, j'essaierai de venir te voir dès mon retour »

Il referma doucement la porte de l'appartement derrière lui.

Son départ ne fit pas réagir le jeune homme qui fixait toujours sa silhouette floutée dans la vitre. Il se disait qu'il avait bien fait de ne pas mettre de miroir dans son appartement, c'était décidément un ornement dont il pouvait se passer.

_**Merci d'avoir lu jusque là...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre** : _**Is written all over your face…**_

**Pairing** : HP/DM

**Rating** : M

**Résumé :** Au lendemain de la guerre alors qu'il est plutôt heureux dans sa vie un drame vient bouleverser l'existence d'Harry et remettre en question tout ce qu'il est…

**Note de l'auteur :** Voici le 3ème chapitre avec beaucoup de retard je vous l'accorde (enfin s'il reste le moindre lecteur ^^) mais à partir de maintenant je poste un chapitre tous les mois promis juré…Merci beaucoup pour vos adorables reviews, j'espère que la suite ne semblera pas trop douloureuse.

à mon amie MasterIceEyes pour ses corrections un grand merci…

bizzzz à tous et toutes

**Avertissement** : **Cette fic parle d'amour entre messieurs...vous êtes prévenus^^ ...**

**

* * *

**

Peut être qu'il avait mérité ce qui lui était arrivé…Avant les événements, il n'était pas vraiment celui qu'il faisait croire, il avait essayé d'être à la hauteur d'une image tronquée, un portrait de lui dessiné par une main bienveillante, ses mensonges n'en étaient pas, la vérité était juste camouflée…

Soir après soir, il se sentait comme un lion en cage simplement parce qu'il avait aperçu Malfoy. Un drôle de fourmillement électrisait chaque cellule de son corps, les fibres de sa chair se tordaient et il avait mal de nouveau. Était-il si seul que ses pensées l'obsédaient et ne lui laissaient plus une minute de répit ? Malfoy était comme l'étincelle qui avait rallumé la mèche de sa conscience engourdie, penser à lui éveillait des douleurs physiques, réelles, même s'il était persuadé que seul son esprit les créait envers et contre lui.

Pourtant depuis que Ginny était partie, il avait réussi à se construire un semblant d'existence en se persuadant que c'était mieux ainsi. Le pire c'est que ça l'était.

Pendant les années qu'ils avaient partagées, il y avait eu des moments vraiment heureux faits de fou rire, de tendresse, de confidences… Son job lui prenait tellement de temps qu'il ne faisait pas de projets à long terme. Contrairement à Ginny, lui ne pouvait pas, il se disait que le temps manquait pour ça, le temps avait bon dos… Il ne voulait pas y penser c'est tout. Dans ce petit cocon de douceur qu'elle avait construit autour d'eux, il lui manquait pourtant quelque chose, un détail, une brutale et infinitésimale poussière de bonheur. Mais il aurait été bien incapable de l'expliquer.

C'était peut-être au creux de leurs nuits que c'était le plus tangible.

Lorsqu'il la prenait dans ses bras parce qu'elle voulait faire l'amour, lorsque son corps voluptueux se frottait sans pudeur contre son ventre. Il y mettait tout son cœur sans se rendre compte que seul son propre soulagement le motivait, c'était bon de pénétrer cette chair douce et de se répandre en elle et c'était terriblement excitant lorsqu'il y ajoutait les images scandaleuses que son esprit lui soufflait.

Des visions d'enfer ressemblant à s'y méprendre au paradis. Il avait tellement honte, c'était arrivé très vite après le début de leur relation, il était parfois en panne de désir et ça le déstabilisait, plus il essayait d'être à la hauteur de son insistance, plus son corps refusait l'affrontement avec son corps à elle, Ginny ne disait rien, ne faisait aucun reproche mais il avait peur, terriblement, il ne voulait pas qu'elle le quitte, la solitude le terrorisait.

Alors les images se sont imposées doucement, les yeux fermés il se voyait serrer un corps trop pâle, il sentait courir sur sa peau des mains plus larges, moins douces, il ressentait les griffures le long de son dos et les caresses impudiques infligées à sa peau. Il avait parfois une irrépressible envie d'écarter les cuisses et lorsqu'il la prenait il rêvait d'être à sa place, écartelé par un membre viril dans une étreinte fougueuse qui le laisserait épuisé. Au petit matin alors qu'elle dormait encore, il se levait et allait fumer une cigarette au goût amer, se noyant dans les regrets et la honte, se détestant chaque jour un peu plus.

Il n'avait jamais rêvé de coucher avec des hommes avant, mais _Lui_ s'était imposé comme son seul fantasme, son désir le plus violent. Pourquoi lui ? Était-ce son esprit qui faisait naître cet accouplement totalement improbable parce que justement il ne pourrait jamais avoir lieu, parce qu'entre tous c'était l'homme qu'il détestait et avec lequel il ne voudrait jamais rien partager. Alors pourquoi jouissait-il si violemment rien qu'en imaginant son regard gris posé sur son ventre ?

Il se méprisait de plus en plus, haïssait ces pensées abjectes qu'il aurait voulu gommer, ces images qui le poussaient à partir et à se défoncer jusqu'à l'épuisement dans des missions où il donnait bien plus de lui-même qu'il n'aurait dû.

_Il prit encore des cachets ce soir-là pour ne plus voir flotter l'ombre du blond sur les murs de sa chambre._

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
_

_Quatre ans plus tôt…_

_Elle avait voulu être forte, pourtant lorsqu'elle avait vu Colin s'effondrer alors qu'il était venu en personne la prévenir qu'un drame était arrivé elle s'était senti défaillir. Colin était un garçon gentil plutôt posé, pas du genre hystérique, s'il pleurait c'est que la nouvelle qu'il peinait à lui annoncer devait être effroyable._

_Elle l'était._

_Dans un demi-brouillard elle s'était rendue à Auckland et avait partagé son temps entre son petit hôtel et l'hôpital où, fébrile, elle avait attendu pendant des heures dans des couloirs blafards et froids qu'on lui donne l'autorisation de le voir. L'attente était atroce, son imagination débordante lui soufflait des images terribles de membres mutilés, de blessures immondes. Elle brûlait de se rendre compte par elle-même de la gravité de son état et en même temps tremblait de se trouver en face de lui, en face de la réalité crue._

_Ce fut pire que tout ce qu'on lui avait dit, tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Dans un souci de l'épargner, médecins et amis avaient adouci la vérité, la spoliant des détails atroces et du peu d'espoir qu'il restait à Harry de reprendre le cours d'une vie normale._

_Lorsqu'elle avait franchi pour la première fois la porte de sa chambre elle était entourée de son frère et de sa meilleure amie. Harry n'avait pas encore repris connaissance. Elle n'eut aucune réaction, ni de peur, ni de dégoût, son corps était comme engourdi, sa conscience endormie, son ouïe n'entendait que vaguement les sanglots d'Hermione. Ses yeux posés sur le visage abîmé n'enregistraient rien, elle savait juste que cet être brisé n'était pas l'homme qu'elle aimait, c'était un autre, une pauvre créature dont elle avait pitié._

_Elle sentit dans son dos une main la pousser doucement vers le lit mais ses jambes résistaient, elle ne s'approcherait pas de _ça_, elle ne voulait pas, elle voulait juste voir Harry… _

_Ce fut quand elle leva son visage étonnée vers son frère aîné que l'horreur de la situation la frappa de plein fouet, les larmes silencieuses dégoulinant sur le visage ordinairement paisible de Ronald étaient la preuve qu'un indicible malheur les avait frappés encore une fois…_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Le revoir devenait son obsession.

Cette image de lui, furtive et perdue, au fond de ce café, le hantait. Peut-être que s'il lui rendait cette putain d'écharpe, ils se parleraient un peu tous les deux et ce serait fini, plus de pensées brouillonnes qui parasitaient chacune de ses paroles, plus de regards dans le vague et de migraines récurrentes lors des réunions de travail.

Il détestait ne pas comprendre. Il devait le revoir, il le fallait parce qu'il y avait un truc qui ne collait pas. Un détail qui devait lui crever les yeux et dont il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir.

Potter sale hypocrite ! Revenu d'on ne sait où avec son regard de fausse innocence. Il continuait à lui pourrir la vie.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Blaise s'était rendu de nombreuses fois au _coffee shop_ avec le fol espoir de tomber sur lui. Sa conversation avec Draco, il y avait déjà plusieurs semaines l'avait piqué au vif et il s'y rendait non mu par une malsaine curiosité mais dans le but louable d'aider son ami qui semblait beaucoup trop nerveux depuis qu'il avait vu le brun… C'est tout au moins ce dont il se persuadait.

Pourtant, il ne l'avait jamais aperçu. Il avait interrogé la jeune femme officiant derrière le comptoir, elle n'en savait pas beaucoup plus que lui mais elle lui avait fourni un détail capital qu'il n'avait pas voulu divulguer à Draco.

Il commençait à se poser beaucoup de questions concernant le Survivant. La première étant _où était-il caché _?

Il décida que les devinettes et la patience n'étant pas son fort il irait chercher les informations à la base, c'est-à-dire chez celui qui n'avait pas quitté Potter d'une semelle durant toute leur scolarité.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Il poussa la petite barrière blanche à la peinture un peu écaillée. Un chemin de gravier jonché de tricycle et autres jouets le mena devant la porte d'une maison de bois croulant déjà sous les guirlandes de noël, on n'était pourtant qu'en Novembre. Il tira la longue chaîne argentée agrémentée d'une poignée qui pendait sous le porche, une clochette tintinnabula agréablement à ses oreilles. Derrière la porte, un brouhaha se fit entendre et une voix d'enfant se mit à crier que quelqu'un avait sonné. Il se mit à rire, c'était exactement comme cela qu'il imaginait la maison de Weasley. Il n'eut pas le temps d'effacer son sourire que la porte s'ouvrait avec fracas laissant place à un roux échevelé tenant une gamine posée en équilibre sur sa hanche.

« Salut Weasley ! »

Le rouquin posa les yeux sur lui et le dévisagea avec une curiosité non feinte.

« Zabini ? Que me vaut l'honneur ? » demanda-t-il ironique.

Le métis était un homme direct, il ne s'embarrassa pas de faux-semblant.

« Je n'aurais pas l'hypocrisie de te raconter que tu me manquais Weasley mais ça me fait quand même plaisir de te revoir. Pour tout te dire je suis venu parce que j'aimerais te poser quelques questions. » avoua-t-il en tendant une main franche à l'homme qui était juste un peu plus grand que lui. L'autre le jaugea amicalement, Blaise Zabini était l'un des rares compagnons de Malfoy qu'il supportait lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard.

« Entre alors, je vais préparer le goûter de cette jeune fille qui est subitement devenue muette en te voyant. »

Avant de la poser par terre, il déposa un baiser sur le front de la petite dont l'air méfiant n'échappa pas à Blaise. Il s'accroupit pour être à son niveau et lui tendit la main.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Blaise et j'étais à l'école avec ton papa, il y a bien longtemps. »

Elle regarda avec attention ce monsieur qui lui parlait comme à une grande, un rapide coup d'œil à son père la convainquit qu'elle pouvait accepter la main tendue. Elle mit sa petite menotte dans celle imposante de Blaise et dit avec sérieux :

« Je m'appelle Jane Weasley. »

« Bonjour Jane je suis très content de faire ta connaissance. » la gamine le gratifia d'un sourire timide.

« Tu vas prendre le goûter avec nous ? »

« Non je suis venu pour parler un peu avec ton papa ensuite je m'en irai. »

« Tu désires un thé Zabini ? Ou un verre de lait au chocolat avec des biscuits ? » le taquina le roux qui se dirigeait déjà vers la cuisine.

« Un thé sera parfait. » répondit-il en se relevant.

Une petite main se blottit dans la sienne et la fillette le conduisit jusqu'à son père. Ronald avait déjà mis la bouilloire sur le feu puis il déposa sur un petit plateau un fruit soigneusement découpé, quelques biscuits et un grand verre de lait qu'il plaça sur la table devant l'enfant.

« Lorsque tu auras fini tu pourras aller jouer dans ta chambre ma chérie. Ensuite nous irons faire du vélo comme je te l'ai promis. »

Les yeux clairs de la gamine s'illuminèrent et Blaise se rendit compte à quel point elle ressemblait à son père hormis ses cheveux châtains.

« Elle est vraiment mignonne ta fille. » dit le jeune homme avec sincérité.

Ron ne répondit pas au compliment se contentant de sourire avec fierté en couvant du regard sa progéniture.

Une fois le thé servi, alors qu'ils étaient confortablement assis dans le salon, tenant leurs tasses fumantes entre leurs mains, il posa enfin la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Dis-moi maintenant pourquoi tu es là Blaise ? »

L'autre se sentait à présent un tantinet déplacé, il ne savait trop quelle raison il allait invoquer pour justifier sa présence chez lui après toutes ces années où ils s'étaient perdus de vue. Il décida que la franchise était de mise, après tout c'est lui qui était venu le déranger et Weasley l'avait accueilli avec simplicité et gentillesse.

« Voilà, il y a quelque temps Draco a aperçu Potter dans un coffee shop… »

À l'énoncé du prénom de son meilleur ami la crispation involontaire du visage de son vis-à-vis ne lui échappa pas.

« En fait, c'était la deuxième fois qu'il le voyait, la première fois il n'était pas certain que ce soit lui, et moi je l'ai convaincu qu'il avait dû se tromper, je croyais Potter installé à l'étranger. Mais maintenant nous savons que c'est faux et qu'il est en Angleterre. Depuis qu'il l'a revu dans ce café, il se dit qu'il aimerait le rencontrer, discuter avec lui et aussi lui rendre un objet qui lui appartient. J'ai pensé que tu pourrais peut-être m'aider à entrer en contact avec Potter, tu es son meilleur ami et… »

La main levée du rouquin le stoppa dans sa diatribe.

« Je t'arrête Blaise, je ne vois plus Harry depuis longtemps, il a décidé que c'était mieux ainsi et je respecte ça. Je ne peux donc pas t'aider. »

Contredisant ses paroles, son visage s'empreint d'une tristesse si soudaine que Blaise pensa que contrairement à ce qu'il affirmait il n'acceptait pas cette rupture si facilement.

« Mais il vit bien à Londres non ? » insista l'homme.

Le roux se leva et marcha un peu dans la pièce. Il se tourna vers Blaise et le regarda avec gravité.

« Écoute je ne sais pas ce que lui veut réellement Malfoy, mais c'est bien la dernière personne dont Harry a besoin, essaie de convaincre ton copain que c'est une très mauvaise idée et qu'il oublie cet énième caprice. »

Blaise le trouva injuste et fut vexé par le ton condescendant avec lequel il prononça les derniers mots.

« Ce n'est pas un caprice comme tu dis, Dray a été absent pendant cinq ans et je crois qu'il a envie de renouer avec son passé, les gens qu'il a connu, c'est tout. Ça n'a pas été facile pour lui après la guerre il s'est retrouvé seul, dans un pays qui n'était pas le sien, son seul lien avec sa vie d'avant était les Mangemorts qui subvenaient à ses besoins, ce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment choisi, je crois qu'il a pris conscience de beaucoup de choses pendant ces années-là. »

« Renouer avec Harry ? C'est une plaisanterie non ? Ils se sont toujours détestés tu ne te souviens pas ? Et puis soyons sérieux c'est tout de même de Malfoy dont on parle. »

Blaise se sentit mal, il ne supportait pas qu'on attaque injustement Draco. Même s'il comprenait que le comportement de son meilleur ami avait induit ce rejet de la part de beaucoup de gens. Il se sentit obligé d'expliquer le pourquoi de son attitude.

« Ne le juge pas trop vite. Dray n'était qu'un adolescent. Il était imbuvable certes mais il avait des circonstances atténuantes, un père Mangemort ce n'est pas facile à faire accepter à son entourage. Il avait choisi d'afficher courageusement la fierté qu'il ressentait pour sa famille, ça ne reflétait pas forcément la réalité de ses sentiments à l'époque mais ça lui permettait de ne pas être considéré lui-même comme une victime. Il ne désirait pas qu'on s'apitoie sur son sort, c'était idiot et dangereux je sais mais c'était la réaction d'un gamin de 17 ans face à l'inacceptable, face au dégoût qu'il ressentait pour les activités de son père, face à la peur que lui inspirait Voldemort, face à l'amour qu'il continuait d'éprouver pour ses parents. Cette ambivalence le torturait et il n'y avait guère que moi à l'époque pour savoir ce qu'il ressentait. Tu peux comprendre ça Ronald ? Pour toi qui a une famille si exceptionnelle c'était facile d'être un type bien. Les choix de Dray par contre étaient trop déchirants et compliqués pour qu'il puisse les faire selon sa conscience. »

Il se tut, observant l'autre homme qui avait blanchi en l'écoutant. Jamais le roux n'avait pensé que Malfoy pouvait ne pas être en phase avec les membres de sa famille et leur idéaux grossiers. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. En quelques phrases, Zabini avait remis en cause de longues années de haine viscérale qui semblait ancrée dans son histoire commune avec Malfoy. L'adulte qu'il était devenu se sentait stupide et honteux d'avoir nourri tant de colère vis-à-vis d'un garçon qui somme toute n'était comme lui qu'un gamin lorsqu'il l'avait perdu de vue. C'était encore une de ses convictions qui s'effondrait comme celle qui l'avait persuadé qu'Harry et lui serait amis jusqu'à leur mort. Il soupira, il voyait Malfoy sous un nouvel éclairage mais malgré ça il ne pouvait dire à Zabini ce qui était arrivé à Harry, il le lui avait juré.

Ce fut l'autre qui prit la parole encore une fois.

« Je suppose que Potter et ta sœur ne sont plus ensemble puisque tu ne le vois plus ? »

« Non ils ne sont plus ensemble. » acquiesça Ron sans donner plus de détails.

« Ecoute je voudrais juste te poser une dernière question… » Il attendit mais le roux resta muet, il ne voulait pas lui tendre la perche.

« Voilà la femme qui sert au coffee shop où Dray a vu Potter m'a dit un truc et… enfin j'aimerais savoir si elle parle bien de lui. »

L'estomac du Griffondor se noua, il se doutait de la question qui brûlait les lèvres de Zabini.

« Vas-y. » dit-il lugubrement.

« Elle m'a dit que Potter, enfin si c'est lui, avait le visage très abîmé… »

Une voix claire s'éleva derrière les deux hommes qui se retournèrent dans un bel ensemble.

« Oui c'est bien de Harry dont il s'agit Blaise, que veux-tu savoir d'autre ? »

« Ginny ? » les deux garçons avaient prononcé de concert le prénom de la jeune femme, l'un avec étonnement, l'autre avec une pointe de reproche.

« Tu te souvenais que je venais chercher Jane pour l'emmener faire quelques courses n'est-ce pas Ron ? » ajouta-t-elle mutine. Le jeune homme rougit violemment.

« Heu oui Hermione a dû m'en parler… »

Elle sourit avec affection à celui de ses frères qui avait toujours été son préféré.

Puis elle se tourna résolument vers le serpentard :

« Harry a été grièvement blessé il y a quelques années et depuis il vit comme un ermite au centre de Londres, je pense que ça lui ferait beaucoup de bien de revoir Malfoy, un peu de piment dans sa vie le fera peut-être réagir. »

« Ginny ! Ça suffit ! » coupa Ronald outré.

« Mais si Ron, en le protégeant de cette façon on ne l'aide pas ! Il a besoin de se secouer, Colin m'a dit avant de partir qu'il se faisait beaucoup de soucis pour lui… Il est peut-être temps que quelqu'un comme Malfoy vienne le sortir de son trou ! »

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Trois ans plus tôt_

_Déjouant tous les pronostiques médicaux, Harry avait fini par reprendre connaissance, puis son corps tourmenté s'était doucement remis à fonctionner._

_Elle était venue chaque jour s'assoir à son chevet, avait tenu sa main de longues heures, puis la cuillère lorsqu'il avait recommencé à manger, elle avait aidé pour sa toilette, avait assisté aux longues et douloureuses séances de kinésithérapie, l'avait encouragé de sa voix tendre, avait supporté avec courage les crises de larmes et de révolte qui étaient survenues les semaines suivant son réveil. _

_Elle se sentait épuisée lorsqu'elle rentrait le soir à son petit hôtel. Elle s'écroulait sur son lit une fois sa douche prise, bien souvent sans manger. Un sommeil lourd la terrassait pour quelques heures puis elle se réveillait et restait immobile dans le noir à cogiter sur ce qu'allait être leur vie à deux. Elle avait peur. Leur avenir ça ne pouvait être cette vision de cauchemar qui la hantait. Elle l'aimait depuis qu'elle était petite mais, et cette question était horriblement douloureuse, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si c'était toujours le même homme._

_Comme à chaque fois qu'un sujet la dérangeait, au petit matin, elle balayait ses angoisses d'un revers de main et se disait qu'elle se faisait une montagne pour des difficultés qui n'existaient que dans sa tête._

_Après de long mois de rééducation dans cet hôpital moldu, des médicomages de Sainte mangouste mandatés par le Ministère vinrent le visiter et décidèrent qu'il était temps pour eux d'intervenir. Ils n'avaient pu le prendre en charge avant car tout les produits chimiques dont avait été inondé l'organisme du jeune homme rendaient caducs les sorts et autres médications que les sorciers auraient pu lui administrer._

_Ils le rapatrièrent en Angleterre._

_Ginny changea donc d'hôpital, de ville, de pays. Pourtant la routine resta la même. Chaque matin, elle s'enfermait avec lui dans une chambre aseptisée et isolée. Harry ayant décidé qu'il ne voulait aucune visite et surtout que personne ne sache ce qui lui était arrivé la jeune femme ne pouvait recontacter leurs amis d'avant, il n'y avait guère que Ron et Hermione qui connaissaient la vérité et gardaient jalousement leur secret. C'était ça le plus difficile, cette solitude avec laquelle elle était obligée de composer. Elle en crevait de partager ses douleurs et ses doutes, de sortir prendre l'air et de ne plus vivre en permanence avec cette peur qu'il ne s'en remette jamais tout à fait. Pourtant lorsqu'elle ressentait des velléités de révolte, il lui suffisait de fixer le regard brisé des gemmes émeraude autrefois si pétillants de vie pour se convaincre que cette réclusion était la meilleure des solutions. _

_Elle loua un appartement dans le centre de Londres, un petit immeuble dans un quartier discret où Harry pourrait reprendre des forces. La plupart des logements voisins étant occupés par de jeunes cadres ambitieux se tuant à la tâche jour après jour, ils restaient vides pratiquement toute la journée. Ce fut donc dans ce contexte qu'un an après son accident le jeune homme se retrouva enfin dehors, livré à lui-même et à ce physique qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'apprivoiser._

_Ginny s'inquiétait beaucoup de ce retour à la vie normale pour Harry, même si normal était un terme galvaudé selon elle. Comment le garçon allait-il réagir lorsqu'il n'y aurait plus le garde-fou de l'hôpital, des infirmières et des médicomages qui palliaient sans cesse à ses crises d'angoisse et à ses douleurs à grand renfort de potions, sorts et autres succédanées destinées à soulager son corps et son esprit._

_Ce fut aussi difficile qu'elle l'imaginait. _

_Chaque nuit, elle se réveillait en sursaut affolée par les gémissements et les pleurs inconscients du jeune homme. La souffrance, si elle était moins aiguë n'en était pas moins toujours présente. Les médicomages ne savaient pas quand les élancements récurrents de ses blessures cesseraient, ni même s'ils cesseraient totalement un jour. Les sorts de soulagement qu'elle lançait et les chansons qu'elle fredonnait au creux de ces nuits d'insomnie le calmaient provisoirement et son sommeil redevenait paisible pour une heure ou deux. Parfois la tendresse la submergeait et elle était tentée de caresser sa joue mais au dernier moment elle retirait sa main tendue avant d'avoir pu frôler la chair abimée. C'est ce qui la tourmentait le plus, cette apparence qu'elle non plus n'avait pas eu le temps d'accepter, il était si différent, pas seulement son corps mais son caractère aussi. Si auparavant elle avait souvent déploré son côté gamin turbulent, incapable de tenir en place, maladroit en amour, inapte à s'engager totalement dans la relation dont elle rêvait, elle ne le reconnaissait plus dans cet homme ombrageux et aigri qui passait son temps recroquevillé dans un fauteuil, prononçant à peine quelques mots par jour. Elle le savait bouleversé par son état, pourtant lorsqu'il était éveillé elle ne l'avait jamais vu verser la moindre larme, elle aurait pourtant préféré qu'il explose et hurle son désespoir mais malgré ses exhortations à se confier il ne lui offrait qu'un visage fermé et muet._

_Elle fit beaucoup d'efforts malgré l'ambiance de plus en plus pesante qui régnait depuis quelques mois dans le petit appartement. Elle l'aimait et s'accrochait à cette vérité sans se demander si elle était toujours d'actualité. Puis un jour, elle s'aperçut qu'elle ne supporterait jamais plus qu'il la touche, qu'il l'embrasse, qu'il lui fasse l'amour. Son aspect physique lui inspirait une répulsion de plus en plus tenace. Cette constatation ébranla tout ce en quoi elle croyait encore, les restes de son petit monde s'effondraient. Elle avait eu beau essayer encore et encore, elle se torturait à force de plonger son regard dans le sien en se persuadant que ces yeux merveilleux qui l'avaient épinglé alors qu'elle avait à peine dix ans étaient toujours les mêmes. Ce qui n'était qu'une douloureuse évidence, ce corps abimé, ce nouveau visage couvert de toutes ces marques disgracieuses, devint une obsession. Lorsqu'il tendait la main vers elle en un geste anodin, elle réprimait de plus en plus difficilement un mouvement de recul. Elle retenait sa respiration pour pouvoir poser ses lèvres sur la bouche abimée. Lorsqu'elle s'absentait elle retardait chaque fois un peu plus son retour car tout était prétexte à ne pas se trouver trop vite face à cette image monstrueuse et blessante, celle d'un être tendrement aimé qui devient une source de répugnance et de rejet._

_La vision romantique et éternelle qu'elle avait toujours eue de l'amour avait été pulvérisée par un camion en même temps que l'homme qu'elle aimait. _

_Elle pleura beaucoup, il ne lui en demanda pas la raison, la comprenant de façon instinctive. Ce fut lui qui mit fin à ce simulacre de vie à deux. _

_Un matin alors qu'elle s'éveillait, elle sentit son regard peser sur elle. _

_« N'ouvre pas les yeux Gin, ce sera moins difficile je crois… » murmura-t-il._

_Elle fit ce qu'il lui demandait._

_« Je préférerais qu'on se sépare toi et moi. » dit-il de but en blanc._

_Je crois que j'y arriverais mieux tout seul, c'est difficile de voir ton regard triste à longueur de journée et je sais aussi que… mon apparence te rebute… »_

_« Harry… » tenta-t-elle._

_« Non toi écoute moi ! Je ne veux pas de ta pitié Gin. Tu sais avant mon accident déjà tu désirais des choses que je n'étais pas prêt à t'offrir, je me défilais pour ne pas avoir à répondre à tes demandes de plus en plus pressantes. Je crois que nous étions ensemble pour de mauvaises raisons, tu étais comme une amie que j'aimais tendrement, peut-être un peu plus mais je ne t'ai jamais donné tout l'amour que tu étais en droit d'attendre. Et toi, tu étais tellement habituée à moi que tu étais persuadée d'être amoureuse mais l'étais-tu réellement Ginny ? Ou était-ce ce qu'on attendait de nous ? Tu sais, peut-être que mon… accident est une bonne chose en fait, on était en train de faire une énorme bêtise et je voudrais vraiment que tu reprennes le cours de ta vie, que tu rencontres une personne bien qui t'offrira enfin ce à quoi tu aspires. »_

_Elle ne répondit pas, des larmes silencieuses coulaient de ses yeux clos et mouillaient abondamment ses joues trop pâles. Ce n'était pas ses paroles qui la bouleversaient, c'était le soulagement qu'elle avait ressenti en les entendant._

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Malfoy le cherchait, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Ginny avait fini par lui envoyer un hibou en lui expliquant que Blaise était passé chez Ron, qu'il avait posé des questions et qu'elle avait brisé la loi du silence en lui expliquant ce qui s'était passé. Le ton était sans appel : elle n'éprouvait aucun remord. Ginny faisait rarement dans la délicatesse, probablement le fait d'avoir été élevée avec des garçons.

Elle précisait en fin de parchemin que ce serait bien qu'il le rencontre, apparemment il avait quelque chose à lui rendre, et puisqu'il n'y avait jamais eu d'amitié entre eux il se ficherait bien de ce qu'il pensait de lui.

Elle lui parlait aussi de Colin et de son inquiétude. Merde qu'est-ce qui leur prenait à tous ? Ils ne pouvaient pas lui ficher la paix, c'était suffisamment difficile comme ça sans qu'ils se mettent à le harceler !

Ses mains tremblaient un peu en lisant la lettre. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait plus de ses nouvelles, il espérait juste qu'elle allait bien. Mais le plus difficile était sûrement de lire le nom de Ron et de savoir qu'il avait parlé de lui. Ron lui manquait malgré tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Il en avait terriblement voulu à sa sœur lorsqu'elle avait quitté Harry. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi ce dernier lui avait rendu sa liberté et était persuadé que Ginny par son comportement distant après le retour du jeune homme de St Mangouste avait induit cette douloureuse décision. Ses accusations avaient été très virulentes, Ron pensait que sa sœur s'était joué de Harry à un moment de sa vie ou ce dernier avait le plus besoin d'elle, il l'avait traité de lâche, avait pointé du doigt son inconséquence et sa prétendue frivolité sans se rendre compte combien la jeune femme souffrait et ça Harry ne l'avait pas supporté, il l'avait jeté dehors après une conversation houleuse au cours de laquelle il avait dit des choses terribles qui avait blessé son meilleur ami. Ron n'était jamais revenu.

A cette époque, agresser le peu de gens qu'il côtoyait était la solution pour ne plus jamais avoir à croiser leurs regards. Il avait fort bien réussi, à part Colin qui était un irréductible, les autres s'étaient lassés de son agressivité.

Il se demanda brusquement pourquoi son fichu passé lui explosait à présent à la figure.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Merci d'avoir lu jusque là..._

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre** : _**Is written all over your face…**_

**Pairing** : HP/DM

**Rating** : M

**Résumé :** Au lendemain de la guerre alors qu'il est plutôt heureux dans sa vie un drame vient bouleverser l'existence d'Harry et remettre en question tout ce qu'il est…

**Note de l'auteur :** Voilà un mois tout rond est passé et je poste le quatrième chapitre… la rencontre improbable entre nos deux héros…un tournant dans l'histoire…

Je vous remercie pour vos reviews supers adorables et je suis désolée si certaine ont reçu deux réponses, avant FF empêchait de répondre deux fois mais apparemment ça ne marche plus comme ça, bref vaut mieux deux réponses que pas du tout non ? ^^ …Je remercie beaucoup aussi les non inscris Garla Sama, Lilas, Scam, emmy et Virginie1 (malgré que tu sois inscrite Virginie impossible de faire partir ma réponse, ton compte refuse les messages privés désolée...)

Merci à MIE sans qui je ne publierai pas ...bises à toi

Bonne lecture…

**Avertissement** : **Cette fic parle d'amour entre messieurs...vous êtes prévenus^^ ...**

**

* * *

**Quatrième Chapitre

Ce bout de parchemin qu'il tenait entre ses doigts, c'était l'adresse de Potter.

Comment Blaise se l'était-il procurée ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée, l'autre n'avait pas voulu le lui dire, c'était bizarre, le brun était si près, presqu'à portée de main et il ne savait plus s'il avait envie de le rencontrer ou non.

Il ressentait une angoisse anormale à l'idée de se retrouver en face de lui, c'était juste Potter pourtant, pas de quoi fouetter un chat. Il décida qu'il n'allait pas s'abaisser à roder autour du Survivant comme un de ses fans de la première heure ou plutôt de la dernière dans son cas. Il roula la feuille en boule et d'un mouvement souple du poignet la flanqua dans la corbeille à papier.

C'était décidé : il n'irait pas. Il avait eu une très mauvaise idée.

En même temps, il n'allait pas garder cette écharpe hideuse ad vitam aeternam il fallait bien qu'il la lui rende.

Il eut du mal à lire l'adresse sur le papier qu'il avait tenté de déplier avec soin.

OoOoOoOoO

_Deux semaines auparavant._

Ils marchaient le long de l'avenue pour rejoindre le restaurant à l'occasion de leur énième repas bimensuel.

« Dray ! Blaise ! Dépêchez-vous on crève de faim ! » hurla Théo à l'adresse des deux hommes qui avaient ralenti le pas pour discuter seul à seul quelques instants.

« Entrez sans nous on arrive ! » répondit sur le même ton le métis agacé.

« Décidément, Théo ne pense qu'à son estomac, je crois que si nous ne venions pas il serait tout de même ravi de passer sa soirée dans ce restaurant en tête à tête avec lui même… » commenta-t-il désabusé.

« Tu l'as retrouvé ? » demanda brutalement le blond sans avoir écouté le moindre mot qu'il venait de prononcer.

Son ami soupira il s'était passé plusieurs jours depuis qu'il était allé voir Weasley à son domicile… Il avait juste prévenu Dray qu'il avait des renseignements sur Potter.

« Non enfin pas vraiment, mais j'ai son adresse si tu la veux. »

« Comment te l'es-tu procurée ? »

« Sans importance, tu la veux ou non ? » Blaise n'avait pas envie de parler de Weasley, lui et Draco était comme des chiens enragés lorsqu'on prononçait le nom de l'autre, s'il avait réussi à émouvoir le roux concernant le passé de Draco il ne voyait vraiment pas ce qui pourrait attendrir Dray concernant son ennemi de toujours. Il se sentait fatigué de toujours devoir justifier, expliquer convaincre, si ces deux là devaient se réconcilier un jour il laissait le soin à Potter de faire le lien, après tout c'était ses meilleurs amis et ennemis qui se détestaient, il devrait se sentir concerné.

« Évidement je la veux, je dois lui rendre sa… »

« Ouais tu as raison c'est primordial que tu lui rendes ce bout de chiffon miteux ! » le coupa le black en rigolant « je suis extrêmement fier d'être ami avec un type aussi honnête. Dray tu es un exemple pour moi ! » déclama-t-il solennel en portant la main sur son cœur.

« Tu fais vraiment chier quand tu t'y mets ! » grogna l'autre excédé en pressant le pas pour rejoindre leur petit groupe… Blaise lui attrapa brutalement le bras pour le stopper et qu'il daigne le regarder.

« Relax je plaisante, tiens prends-là au moins. » dit-il en lui tendant une feuille soigneusement pliée en quatre.

Le blond fixa le bout de papier quelques secondes avant de tendre la main et de le saisir avec précaution comme s'il allait se brûler. Il hocha la tête en un remerciement muet. Blaise voyait bien qu'il ne se sentait pas à l'aise et qu'accepter ledit renseignement lui ferait franchir une barrière qu'il s'était toujours refusé à traverser.

Il le laissa prendre la mesure de son geste puis il ajouta doucement :

« J'ai un dernier truc à te dire à son sujet, un truc important, enfin si tu décidais de lui rendre visite, il vaut mieux que tu saches cela…»

Les iris métalliques le fixaient avec inquiétude et Blaise lucide se dit que l'autre ne savait pas encore qu'il engageait sans doute plus qu'une simple réconciliation en choisissant d'aller voir le brun.

Pourtant devant le regard anxieux, il ne put se résoudre à dévoiler toute la vérité à Draco…

OoOoOoOoO

Ne sachant trop comment rencontrer Potter, le serpentard décida qu'il allait dire deux mots à Crivey qui s'était par ailleurs bien foutu de lui lors de leur dernière entrevue. Malheureusement lorsqu'il se rendit à la gazette on lui apprit que le photographe ne devait rentrer de reportage que deux semaines plus tard, il savait qu'il aurait du mal à réprimer son impatience grandissante et il pensa alors que le moyen le plus simple était encore d'envoyer un hibou à Potter en lui expliquant qu'il voulait lui rendre un objet lui appartenant. Il avait conscience que le prétexte était peu crédible et que Potty n'étant pas complètement idiot comprendrait qu'il ne venait pas juste pour ça.

Depuis que Blaise lui avait parlé de l'accident il était inquiet, il ne savait pas pourquoi c'était juste une impression désagréable qui persistait, pourtant l'autre lui avait donné peu de détails. Lorsqu'il avait aperçu le brun au café il ne lui avait pas paru si différent à part peut être son air de profonde tristesse et son teint trop pâle. Il pensa qu'il devait avoir un problème aux jambes puisque la première fois qu'il l'avait croisé il s'était rendu compte qu'il boitait.

Ses pensées l'énervèrent et la migraine pointait encore le bout de son nez. Il ne faisait que retourner des questions sans suite et sans réponse dans sa tête depuis des jours et des jours, de toute façon qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire ? Il ne voulait pas nouer de liens amicaux avec le Griffondor, juste le voir une fois, lui parler un peu c'est tout, sans s'épancher sur son malheur ni pleurer sur des événements qui ne le concernaient pas.

Le plus vite serait le mieux, il griffonna deux lignes sur un parchemin qu'il déchira, recommença par trois fois puis finit par un mot laconique priant Potter de le recevoir sans autre intention que celle de lui rendre son écharpe.

A aucun moment il n'essaya de s'interroger sur le véritable motif de sa visite.

OoOoOoOoO

Lorsque l'animal avait frappé du bec à sa fenêtre il avait été surpris, plus personne ne le joignait de cette façon, de tout manière il ne répondait jamais à aucune missive à part celles de son rédacteur à _Magic Hebdo_. Il avait saisi le parchemin et avait compris au simple DM apposé sur le sceau de qui il provenait. Il s'étonna de la simplicité du courrier, rien à voir avec les prétentieux parchemins filigranés frappés des chiffres de la famille Malfoy dont Draco se servait à Poudlard. Le dragon aurait-il rabattu son caquet ? Il espérait malgré tout qu'il crachait encore le feu sinon ce ne serait plus vraiment lui.

Il lui fallut une bonne minute pour faire sauter le sceau, le dérouler et lire la missive, bien courte, qu'il contenait, il sourit malgré lui, le blond ne lui demandait pas s'il pouvait venir, il lui imposait un jour et une date sous le prétexte fallacieux de lui rendre son écharpe. Ainsi c'était Malfoy qui l'avait récupérée ce jour-là. Il avait pensé que la jeune femme tenant le coffee shop l'aurait gardée, de toute façon il n'avait jamais osé retourner là-bas, l'avoir vu l'avait mis dans un état de stress bien trop grand pour qu'il prenne le risque d'une autre rencontre, et voilà que c'était le blond qui venait à lui sans qu'il ait rien demandé.

Son cœur battait la chamade et il se sentait douloureusement oppressé par ce que contenait le petit bout de papier qu'il serrait dans son poing crispé. Ils allaient se revoir, il n'avait jamais pensé la chose possible, le destin était parfois surprenant. Pourquoi lui ? Le tourmenteur de ses nuits agitées, le briseur de ménage invisible, l'amant terrible qui prenait vie sous ses doigts, qui lui inspirait un désir fou lorsque le corps de Ginny n'y arrivait plus, celui qui le faisait se maudire des jours entiers avant de replonger dans l'enfer d'une nuit de délices et d'illusions.

Malfoy était la cause de tout, depuis toujours, son ange exterminateur, son tourment douloureux… il s'aperçut que son corps était en nage et qu'il tremblait comme une feuille à sa seule évocation, il prit une poignée de comprimés et quinze minutes plus tard s'écroula au milieu de son salon.

OoOoOoOoO

L'immeuble cossu formait le coin de la petite rue, une façade élégante et discrète, un quartier calme, il pensa tout de suite que Potter n'y était pas à sa place, il était le sorcier le plus connu de leur génération, il aurait du vivre de l'autre coté du miroir pas chez les moldus, il n'avait tout de même pas à se cacher. Il secoua sa tête nerveusement, ses pensées ne lui plaisaient pas, cette envie de le mettre sur un piédestal ça n'était pas lui, il avait toujours abhorré ce type, qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?

Il leva la tête et regarda le deuxième étage en se demandant s'il allait sauter le pas. Il décida que oui et s'engouffra résolument dans l'immeuble alors qu'un autre locataire en sortait, il fallait que ces pensées obsédantes le quittent et le rencontrer était un moyen efficace de solder cette étrange attirance.

Il monta par l'escalier le temps de retrouver son calme, fit une pause devant la porte déjà entrouverte, Potter l'avait-il vu arriver ?

« Entre… »

Il hésita une fraction de seconde, la voix douce résonnait à ses oreilles, un peu rauque, différente peut-être.

Il saisit la poignée de la porte et poussa doucement sur le battant, il n'était pas certain à cet instant de vouloir connaître toute la vérité.

« Potter ? »

« Je suis dans le salon. »

Il se dirigea résolument vers le timbre voilé. Devant lui, une double porte vitrée s'ouvrait sur un petit salon entièrement blanc et lumineux, il y pénétra. Harry était assis dans un fauteuil et le regardait. Comme la première fois, il vit son profil sans noter la moindre anomalie, son corps était juste un peu trop mince pour un garçon de sa carrure mais rien n'eut pu le distinguer du Harry d'avant si ce n'était la cane posée à côté du fauteuil.

« Je ne m'en sers pas souvent, juste quand je suis fatigué, où lorsque je dois faire un long trajet à pied. » expliqua le jeune homme en suivant son regard. Le serpentard était figé, il pressentait que le plus douloureux restait à venir.

« Avance Draco. » murmura le brun employant son prénom pour la première fois de leurs vies.

Il fit quelques pas réduisant l'espace les séparant. Harry tourna lentement son visage vers lui pour qu'il puisse le voir de face. Le blond ne bougea pas, n'eut aucune réaction, Serpentard et maître de lui en toutes circonstances.

Il eut même la force de sourire légèrement.

« Alors Potter encore plus balafré qu'avant ? »

Il y eut un léger flottement, de ces moments hors du temps dont on ne sait s'ils vont basculer dans le drame ou la légèreté. Les yeux verts le fixèrent avec stupeur puis les lèvres tremblèrent un peu et brusquement il éclata de rire, sa tête se renversa en arrière, un son cristallin que Draco n'avait plus entendu depuis de trop nombreuses années se répercuta sur les murs trop blancs. Le cœur de Draco loupa un battement.

« Malfoy…Tu m'as manqué ! » souffla-t-il.

« Evidement je suis irremplaçable, regarde je te perds de vue quelques malheureuses années et tu me reviens complètement amoché ! »

L'homme prenait sur lui pour tenter de rester serein et ne pas se laisser submerger par des émotions trop fortes et inadéquates à cet instant.

« Tu veux boire quelques chose ? »

« Je suis venu pour parler un peu avec toi, je me demandais ce que tu devenais… Et puis je voulais te rendre ça, c'était l'occasion … » ajouta-t-il maladroitement en déposant sur la table basse l'écharpe de laine soigneusement enveloppée d'un papier de soie. Il se tut ne sachant trop sur quel terrain engager la conversation.

Si son visage ne laissait rien transparaître de son trouble, intérieurement il se sentait brisé, il se disait de façon totalement irrationnelle qu'il aurait dû être là, qu'il aurait dû le protéger, qu'Harry avait toujours eu besoin d'être surveillé et cette pensée absurde détruisit définitivement toutes les bases sur lesquelles était fondée sa relation avec Potter.

La voix grave de l'autre garçon le tira de ses pensées. Il pensait que le blond était tétanisé par son apparence et il voulait le mettre à l'aise même s'il était un peu déçu par cette constatation.

« Ne sois pas gêné, peu de gens arrivent à me regarder en face, j'ai pris la mauvaise habitude d'éviter de fréquenter mes contemporains… je sais que ce n'est pas très agréable à voir. »

Mue par un réflexe archaïque, sa main gauche vint recouvrir la partie la plus abimée de son visage. Se retrouver devant le serpentard se révélait bien plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait cru.

Draco serra ses mâchoires en le voyant se cacher de cette façon, une sourde douleur naquit dans sa poitrine, il y avait tant de non-dit dans ce petit geste insignifiant, tant de douleurs passées et présentes.

Spontanément, il s'approcha et s'accroupit sur le tapis juste devant lui. Son bras se leva lentement et ses doigts se refermèrent sur le poignet trop maigre. Il tira à lui la main protectrice et la tint serrée dans la sienne. Harry eut un léger sursaut, peu de gens osaient le toucher, en réalité à part le corps médical personne ne s'y risquait. Il n'en avait plus l'habitude.

« Ne te cache pas ok ? Je te croyais plus courageux que ça. »

Il lui parlait à voix basse comme à un enfant qu'il n'aurait pas voulu effrayer. Son index tendu effleura doucement la peau abimée, les cicatrices disgracieuses, il caressa les lèvres, redessina la mâchoire déformée, enregistra chaque détail du visage dévasté. Harry avait fermé les yeux, incapable de soutenir ce regard pâle qui le scrutait avec tant d'acuité. Une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge alors qu'il sentait la pulpe chaude du doigt de Draco courir sur son visage. Tant d'émotions l'envahissaient qu'il se sentait au bord des larmes.

« Qui t'a soigné Potter ? »

Il ouvrit les yeux surpris par la question.

« Une équipe de chirurgiens Moldus à Auckland puis les médicomages de Sainte Mangouste. »

« Et ils n'ont pas pu reconstruire ton visage mieux que ça ? »

Harry sourit, il n'y avait que Malfoy pour lui poser ce genre de question sans la moindre gêne.

« Mon cas était désespéré et ils ont fait ce qu'ils ont pu, leur but premier étant surtout de me sauver la vie. Même eux ne croyaient pas que je survivrais alors mon apparence ils s'en fichaient je crois. »

Il pensa à l'ironie de la situation, personne ne lui avait demandé à lui quel aurait été son choix, la mort ou cette demi-vie ? Il savait bien ce qu'il aurait choisi… s'il avait pu.

« Pourquoi souris-tu ? »

« Parce que je pense qu'ils m'ont fait un cadeau empoisonné… » ironisa-t-il la voix cassée. L'autre fronça les sourcils.

« Tu as consulté depuis que tu es revenu d'entre les morts ? Un médicomage qui aurait peut-être pu trouver une solution… une aide pour atténuer tes cicatrices, remodeler ta mâchoire... »

« À quoi bon ? » répondit le garçon avec lassitude.

« Retrouver ton visage ça n'est pas négligeable non ? » insista le blond avec une franchise désarmante.

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne serai pas différent de celui que je suis en ce moment, et je veux rester celui-là. »

« Certes, mais tu retrouverais une vie normale et ça ce serait différent… » insista Draco. Une pensée lui traversa brusquement l'esprit en découvrant l'angoisse profonde se reflétant dans les prunelles céladons.

« Tu as la trouille c'est ça? »

Les traits du brun se durcirent, il serrait ses mâchoires à s'en faire mal. Ça finissait toujours de cette façon, les gens plein d'une hypocrite sollicitude lui suggéraient d'aller faire retaper sa gueule de monstre en pensant lui apporter leur soutien, ils ne faisaient que l'enfoncer un peu plus dans sa condition de paria.

Il était douloureusement déçu, Malfoy était comme les autres, malgré son attitude bravache en fait, il avait peur.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Moi je me supporte bien comme ça et si tu n'apprécies pas le spectacle tu peux partir Malfoy, je suis repoussant c'est vrai mais ça m'évite peut-être des fréquentions douteuses ! Tu vois avec l'apparence que j'ai, je sais que les gens qui me fréquentent le font par choix, sinon il y a longtemps que je ne les verrais plus, ma tête de phénomène de foire à l'avantage d'avoir introduit dans ma vie des rapports vrais et sincères même s'ils sont rares. Et c'est parfait pour moi ! »

Le blond n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, une saine colère l'envahit. C'était _son_ Potter, il n'allait lui laisser gâcher sa vie de cette manière fière et stupide.

« Ok continue à t'auto-apitoyer ! Si tu te sens bien dans ce petit rôle de victime grand bien t'en fasse, détruis-toi mon vieux, je voulais juste te filer un coup de main et mes motivations étaient sincères mais… »

« Sincères ? Laisse-moi rire, je te dégoûte, tu es comme les autres même si tu fanfaronnes, tu n'as qu'une envie c'est de sortir de cet appart pour respirer normalement ou vomir un bon coup, je vous connais tous sur le bout des doigts, votre fausse commisération, vos regards de pitié, je sais tout de vous, TOUT ! Va-t-en ! »

Le jeune homme bouleversé ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait élevé la voix, ni que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Le blond déglutit, le désespoir de Potter était si palpable qu'il lui vrillait l'estomac. Il voulait endiguer le flot des paroles acerbes et l'étrange douleur qui sourdait de celles qui n'étaient pas encore prononcées. Mu par un réflexe spontané, il le prit dans ses bras et écrasa doucement ses lèvres contre celles mutilées du Griffondor. Il força sa bouche, chercha la langue humide, pressa son visage contre celui trempé du garçon qui s'était enfin tu.

Quand le corps contre lui cessa de trembler, il se recula lentement tout en laissant ses mains sur les joues humides du jeune homme. Ses pouces caressaient doucement la chair, si douce d'un côté, si abîmée de l'autre.

« Tu vois… Harry, tu ne me dégoûtes pas, je n'ai pas envie de vomir à ton contact. Je te laisse méditer sur ce qui vient de se passer et je reviendrai que tu le veuilles ou non. »

Sur ces paroles, il effleura encore une fois les lèvres pâles, se leva et quitta le petit appartement sans un mot, abandonnant derrière lui un homme ne sachant plus du tout où il en était.

OoOoOoOoO

Le baiser avait flotté sur ses lèvres bien longtemps après qu'il fut sorti du petit appartement. Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Il était déstabilisé par cette attirance irrationnelle qu'il avait brusquement ressentie, ce besoin de se rapprocher du corps trop connu et pourtant étranger. Il avait juste eu envie de le faire taire, de calmer son irrépressible douleur, comme s'il n'y avait pas eu d'autres moyens… Et l'autre pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas flanqué son poing dans la figure ? Autant de questions qui resteraient encore sans réponse. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que ça n'avait pas été par pitié, ni par compassion qu'il avait agi. Lorsqu'il l'avait saisi dans ses bras c'est la seule chose qui lui avait paru juste à ce moment précis, il s'était senti fasciné par le jeune homme, jamais il n'avait ressenti cela pour Potter avant, il aurait pu le caresser et l'embrasser pendant un long moment s'il ne s'était forcé à le repousser.

Il en était resté perplexe, avait nié tous les sentiments qui l'agitaient et avait clos le sujet pendant plusieurs semaines. Mais son esprit indépendant se trouvait prisonnier d'images et de sensations ne lui laissant aucune minute de répit. Dans son sommeil Potter s'invitait et prenait bien trop de place, ses cicatrices lui imposaient des images de souffrances et de peur, et pour finir il se réveillait en sueur s'imaginant le serrer dans ses bras pour le calmer…

Il devait se faire violence pour chasser l'intrus dès son réveil, le refouler, l'oublier pour quelques heures, c'était pourtant difficile, ses envies grignotaient ses bonnes résolutions chaque jour un peu plus, il allait devenir dingue s'il n'agissait pas.

Potter le hantait comme un vieux remord dont on ne peut se défaire. Il fallait qu'il s'en débarrasse au plus vite.

Lorsqu'il était revenu de chez lui, il était anéanti par l'état dans lequel les médecins l'avaient laissé. Il décida qu'il devait trouver une solution, redonner à Potty son intégrité qui lui rendrait à lui sa liberté.

Il avait depuis occupé tout son temps libre à étudier les possibilités de le faire soigner. Rien ni personne ne semblait posséder le pouvoir de venir en aide à l'homme défiguré. Il se sentait dépassé par la situation et passablement déprimé, il désirait trouver une solution. C'était un nouveau challenge, il y avait longtemps qu'un projet ne lui avait pas tenu autant à cœur.

Pour comprendre ce que le brun avait vécu, il avait voulu voir des images de l'accident. En tapant sur son ordinateur, une des rares inventions moldues à trouver grâce à ses yeux, il avait trouvé des photos du drame et des articles de journaux moldus. Ces derniers insistaient sur le fait que le jeune homme devait être mort à l'heure où ils imprimaient leurs reportages.

Il fut dévasté par la première photo qu'il découvrit, Potter gisant sur le sol, un jeune homme à la peau sombre à ses côtés tenant une couverture de survie pour protéger son corps des rayons brutaux d'un soleil d'été aux antipodes de celui de leur Angleterre natale. La photo était en noir et blanc et il ne distinguait pas bien les détails mais il savait qu'il aurait eu du mal à regarder si le cliché avait été en couleur, le jeune homme sur l'écran n'avait plus de visage, juste une bouillie de chair et un liquide noir et abondant coulant le long de son cou, probablement du sang, c'était terrible, une image d'horreur.

Bouleversé, il se précipita pour aller vomir dans les toilettes.

Ce fut là que Blaise qui passait le chercher pour aller déjeuner le trouva.

« Dray ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Tu es malade ? » interrogea-t-il en tambourinant sur la porte.

Des bruits sans équivoque lui répondirent. Il sortit sa baguette, déverrouilla le loquet et entra dans l'espace confiné. Son ami assis par terre essayait de reprendre son souffle.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as mangé un truc douteux ? » ironisa-t-il alors que paradoxalement le ton de sa voix trahissait son inquiétude.

« Viens sors de là… » Il empoigna le garçon par le bras pour l'aider à se relever et le conduisit jusque dans le salon où l'autre s'affala lourdement sur le canapé. Il repartit dans la salle de bain humidifier une serviette qu'il lui tendit sans un mot. Le blond s'allongea et ferma les yeux douloureusement, il entendit à peine le sifflement d'une bouilloire puis le bruit de tasses s'entrechoquant alors qu'il sombrait dans un sommeil lourd.

Une heure plus tard, il émergea difficilement, le teint pâle et les yeux cernés.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Dray ? » demanda le métis qui attendait son réveil. Le blond se servit une tasse du breuvage fumant qui se trouvait sur la table basse devant lui, il en but une gorgée pour s'éclaircir la gorge.

« Je ne sais pas, un léger malaise je suppose… » éluda-t-il.

«Je n'ai rien mangé depuis ce matin ça doit être ça. »

« Ce n'est pas plutôt l'affaire Potter qui te rend malade ? » interrogea le brun avec sérieux. Devant l'air interdit de son ami, il expliqua :

« Tu as laissé ton ordi ouvert sur la table, j'ai vu la page que tu consultais avant de t'enfermer dans les toilettes. Qu'est-ce qui se passe Dray, tu sembles obsédé par lui depuis que tu l'as revu ? »

Un long silence répondit à sa question, puis la voix sourde du jeune homme s'éleva dans la pièce.

« J'ai été… surpris par son état… Tu ne m'avais pas tout dit Blaise… » ajouta-t-il un léger reproche pointant dans sa voix.

Le métis le fixa avec attention pas le moins du monde gêné par la remarque.

« Je ne l'avais pas vu moi-même mais d'après ce que m'avait expliqué Ginny je pensais qu'il était préférable que tu le découvres de visu, sans à priori. Tu as été choqué Dray ?»

« Oui si tu veux… choqué. J'ai eu l'impression qu'on m'avait spolié de… d'un… enfin de quelque chose qui m'appartenait d'une certaine façon et pendant tout ce temps où j'étais là-bas à essayer de me construire une autre vie, lui il… enfin cet accident, sa vie bousillée et moi j'étais si loin… » la fin de la phrase fut prononcée dans un souffle.

Blaise l'observait interdit.

« Attend un peu Dray, arrête-moi si je me trompe, tu te culpabilises à propos d'un événement qui ne te concerne même pas? Pour un garçon que tu n'as fait que détester jusque là ? Faut que tu m'expliques, on nage en pleine contradiction non ? »

Le blond frottait ses mains l'une contre l'autre en proie à un profond désarroi.

« Depuis que je l'ai revu, j'y pense sans cesse, je voudrais qu'il redevienne comme avant… pour ne plus avoir à y penser justement. »

« Et comment vas-tu accomplir ce miracle ? »

« J'en sais rien, j'essaie de trouver s'il existe des sorciers capables de le remettre en état de marche. » il fit un pauvre sourire à Blaise comme pour s'excuser de cette folie.

« Mais pour l'instant j'ai fait chou blanc. Je suis certain pourtant qu'une solution doit exister ! »

« Peut-être faut-il prendre le problème dans l'autre sens, je veux dire, chercher des cas similaires au sien et savoir s'ils ont pu être soigné avec succès, commence par les journaux, va voir les archives de la gazette, Potter ne doit pas être le seul homme qui ait vécu ce genre de tragédie…Tu… »

« Je l'ai embrassé…ce jour-là… » avoua l'autre sans lien aucun avec ce que venait de lui dire le métis.

Blaise déglutit devant l'aveu, il n'ajouta rien comprenant que son ami se débarrassait d'un fardeau pesant. Il pensa juste qu'il avait deviné bien avant que Draco ne le lui dise.

OoOoOoOoO

Pourquoi Malfoy avait-il fait cela ? Ce baiser ravivait les pensées impures qu'il avait nourries en d'autres temps pour le blond. Des sensations lui revenaient, un souffle irréel parcourant son cou lui donnant la chair de poule, un doigt léger explorant son visage, l'odeur d'un parfum de grande marque qui l'enveloppait. Il sentit des larmes de colère l'envahirent. Tout se mélangeait, le vrai baiser, les fausses étreintes, il se sentait perdu, submergé par des émotions trop fortes, de nouveau sa maîtrise de lui si chèrement gagnée lui échappait.

Depuis son accident, il n'avait plus de vie sexuelle, au propre comme au figuré. C'était comme si tout désir l'avait quitté, dans l'absolu son corps n'avait pas été touché à ce niveau-là mais il ne réagissait à aucun stimuli, la vue d'une jolie fille dans la rue ne l'émouvait pas, il ne se réveillait jamais en érection. C'était comme s'il s'était mis en standby, sachant que de toute façon il n'aurait plus jamais de relation charnelle avec qui que ce soit. Ça ne l'affectait pas, il pensait que ce n'était que justice, il avait conscience d'être repoussant et n'imposerait jamais son image à quelqu'un.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le matin qui suivit la visite de Malfoy son corps hypocrite lui prouva qu'il avait tort…

OoOoOoOoO

Merci d'avoir lu jusque là et n'hésitez pas à poser vos questions je répondrai...


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre** : _**Is written all over your face…**_

**Pairing** : HP/DM

**Rating** : M

**Résumé :** Au lendemain de la guerre alors qu'il est plutôt heureux dans sa vie un drame vient bouleverser l'existence d'Harry et remettre en question tout ce qu'il est…

**Note de l'auteur : **Le cinquième chapitre avec un peu de retard vous m'en voyez désolée ^^

Merci pour si gentilles reviews qui me fond un réel plaisir, merci aux pas anonymes du tout ^^ à qui je ne peux pas répondre…Moi, jenna potter, Babou, Gala Sama, Kizou …Bises à vous tous qui aimez et reviewez cette fic qui me tient à cœur…

Je me suis lancée et j'ai posté une nouvelle pour un concours sur un site de publication participative, il est très court 4 pages, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ça me ferait vraiment plaisir… fans de HP/ DM les protagonistes ne seront pas sans vous rappeler des personnages connus ^^... je ne peux pas mettre le lien ce site ne les prend pas …Donc le site d'édition est : **my major company books** et mon compte d'auteur est au nom **Hamelina B**...si vous passez par là n'hésitez à écrire ce vous en pensez ça m'aidera à m'améliorer …merci d'avance... bises à vous…

Bonne lecture…

**Avertissement** : **Cette fic parle d'amour entre messieurs...vous êtes prévenus^^ ...**

**

* * *

**

Il fulminait !

Malfoy avait osé envoyer un message à son rédacteur en chef pour le convoquer à son domicile. Evidemment il n'avait pas employé le mot _convoquer_ dans la phrase brève qui était noté sur le parchemin mais le sens était le même et il rageait que le blond se soit permis de passer par son boss pour lui imposer cette visite.

Il allait lui montrer de quel bois il se chauffait. Ce crétin allait se rendre compte qu'il n'avait d'adolescent que l'allure décontractée. Il n'eut pas le temps de frapper à la porte que celle-ci s'ouvrait déjà.

« Entre Crivey »

« Bonjour quand même Malfoy ! » lança-t-il avec acidité en pénétrant dans l'appartement…

« Oui désolé, Bonjour »

« Avant que tu ne me dises la raison, certainement excellente à tes yeux, pour laquelle tu m'as _sommé _de venir ici pour te rencontrer… » Commença-t-il en foudroyant l'homme du regard

« … Je te préviens, ne recommence jamais à me prendre pour ton larbin en passant directement par mon rédacteur pour m'obliger à me rendre chez toi. Je ne suis venu que parce que je voulais te dire ça en personne et j'espère que tu comprends. Tu sais tu ne m'impressionnes plus depuis fort longtemps alors si tu veux me voir, déplaces toi jusqu'à la gazette et je serais ravi de parler avec toi… encore que je doute que nous ayons beaucoup de sujets de conversation en commun. » Termina-t-il froidement

Le blond grimaça, il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, le gentil et stupide Crivey était susceptible, manquait plus que ça… Il détestait qu'on lui parle sur ce ton mais il lui clouerait le bec plus tard, pour l'heure il y avait plus urgent.

« Désolé je ne voulais pas te vexer, je pensais juste que c'était plus simple comme ça, ce dont je veux te parler est plutôt délicat et je ne pouvais pas en débattre avec toi à la Gazette. »

Le photographe resta un instant interdit en entendant des excuses de la bouche même de Malfoy, c'était plutôt surréaliste comme situation…

Le blond renchérit avec une pointe d'énervement que l'autre ne perçut pas.

« Ceci dit Crivey on est à égalité parce que la dernière fois que nous nous rencontré tu t'es bien fichu de moi en me disant que tu ne savais pas ce qu'était devenu Potter, bizarrement j'ai cru comprendre que tu étais justement un des rares à le fréquenter encore non ? »

« Qui t'as dit cela ? » interrogea le jeune homme sans se démonter.

« Blaise a parlé à Weasley, mais j'aurai pu aborder le sujet directement avec Potter»

« Comment ça?... Tu… as rencontré Harry ? » S'étonna le photographe.

Entendre le garçon prononcer le prénom du Gryffondor avec autant de désinvolture énerva un peu Draco.

« Oui, il y a quelques semaines, je voulais te parler de lui justement » Il n'avait pas l'intention de s'étendre sur sa visite à Potter.

« Tu l'as vu alors…enfin… il t'a laissé le voir ? » murmura l'autre surprit.

« Oui je l'ai vu… je l'ai vu justement et c'est bien ça qui me pose un problème… » Sa voix se voila légèrement.

« Il y des choses que je ne comprends pas… »

« Pourquoi m'as-tu fais venir exactement? » interrogea Colin sans détour.

« Viens t'assoir je vais t'expliquer »

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers le salon.

En y pénétrant Colin apprécia le coté zen et reposant des murs couleur taupe. La douceur du soleil d'hiver était filtrée par des stores de tissu écru rebrodé de fines fleurs fantasmagoriques dans des camaïeux de brun beige très doux. Le canapé de cuir chocolat était la seule touche sombre dans cet univers dépouillé, de gros coussins moelleux invitaient à y prendre place et le peu de meubles se trouvant dans la pièce étaient un mélange de verre et de bois blanc très tendance. Il s'étonna que l'intérieur du blond soit si chaleureux et résolument moderne, il s'était imaginé des meubles massifs et ostentatoires, des tableaux prétentieux, des antiquités pesantes et surtout un rappel insistant de l'ancienne hégémonie Malfoy. Comme quoi on collait souvent aux autres des étiquettes qui ne leur convenaient manifestement pas.

Ils s'assirent, l'un dans le canapé, l'autre dans le fauteuil lui faisant face.

Le blond avait l'air mal à l'aise et Colin trouvait la situation de plus en plus étrange.

« Vas-tu m'expliquer la raison de ma présence chez toi à présent ? »

« Tu étais avec lui quand il a été percuté par ce camion ? »

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, pitié il ne désirait pas revivre ça encore une fois. Il hocha juste la tête pour confirmer ce que l'autre savait déjà.

« Voilà, je voudrais que tu m'expliques comment c'est arrivé, pas seulement l'accident mais ce qui s'est passé après. J'ai vu des images sur le net mais j'aimerais l'entendre de ta bouche… savoir comment cette horreur a pu se produire et de quelle façon il a été pris en charge. »

Colin comprit à l'intonation empreinte de tristesse du blond que ça dépassait son simple entendement, peu importe la raison qui le poussait à vouloir entendre ce récit, il ne pouvait refuser sa requête. Il s'apprêta donc à replonger dans le cauchemar qu'il essayait désespérément d'oublier depuis plusieurs années.

Sa voix enrouée s'éleva dans la pièce et il raconta l'événement tragique qui avait brisé la vie du bien-nommé survivant.

Une heure plus tard alors qu'ils buvaient un café en silence, Colin se décida à poser la question lui brulant les lèvres.

« Pourquoi m'avoir fait venir Draco ? Ce n'était pas seulement pour que je te raconte les événements. Tu veux quoi au juste ? »

L'autre soupira, toujours cette même question qui revenait. S'il savait lui-même ce qu'il attendait de tout ça, s'il s'en doutait ne serai-ce qu'un petit peu. Si quelqu'un pouvait lui expliquer ce qui se passait dans sa tête et comment cette attraction incontrôlable, pour un type hétéro qui plus est, avait pu naitre. C'était Potter en plus, l'imbuvable et improbable miraculé, l'homme qui lui collait à la peau comme une ombre…pensa-t-il.

Il répondit néanmoins à la question du journaliste.

« Je voudrais savoir s'il est possible de le faire soigner »

Il ne remarqua pas le haussement de sourcil étonné du jeune homme.

« Il a été soigné ! »

« Par des charlatans ! » rugit le blond.

« Tu te rends comptes de son état ? »

« Non, d'excellents chirurgiens se sont occupé de lui et de non moins bons médicomages ensuite, il a bénéficié de tous les soins qui pouvaient être efficaces, il aurait du mourir alors c'est déjà bien qu'il soit toujours là »

Le blond se leva excédé, il marcha de long en large dans l'immense living, ses bras repliés derrière sa tête, semblant contenir un élan de colère.

Il tenta de se calmer, Crivey pouvait lui être utile ce n'était donc pas le moment de se le mettre à dos. Il respira profondément et reprit d'un ton plus posé.

« Je voulais te demander un service, en réalité c'est pour ça que je t'ai fait venir. Pourrais-tu chercher dans les archives de ton journal s'il n'existe pas des exemples de personnes ayant eu besoin de soins spéciaux pour leurs visages à la suite d'un accident ou d'une maladie par exemple, c'est une idée de Blaise, il pense que si nous découvrons des gens ayant eu des problèmes similaires à ceux de Potter peut être trouverons nous une solution. »

Le photographe réfléchit un instant se maudissant de ne pas avoir pensé à ça lui-même.

« Ce n'est pas idiot, je vais voir ce que je peux faire, les archives de la gazette sont divisées en deux parties bien distinctes, et en principe je n'ai accès qu'a celle qui est publique. Mais je m'arrangerais. Si j'ai des informations intéressantes je t'enverrais un hibou et cette fois c'est toi qui te déplaceras jusque chez moi Malfoy. Maintenant expliques moi pourquoi tu t'intéresses tant à l'aspect physique de Harry, j'ai du mal à comprendre tes motivations. Même en me creusant la cervelle je suis dans une impasse… » Ajouta-t-il un sourire ironique plaqué sur ses lèvres.

Le serpentard l'ignora, ce n'était pourtant pas l'envie qui lui manquait de lui balancer une remarque acide, il ne perdait rien pour attendre.

« D'accord, j'attendrai de tes nouvelles et je viendrai… » Annonça t il faussement docile en ignorant délibérément la dernière question du photographe.

Colin réprima un sourire comprenant l'effort surhumain que l'autre venait de faire. Il commençait presque à le trouver sympathique ce crétin de Serpentard, et puis il voulait secourir Harry et rien que pour cette raison il ferait tout son possible pour l'aider. Il était temps de sortir l'ermite de son trou et de jeter sa vieille écharpe par-dessus les moulins. Il pensa qu'il n'aura jamais pensé que le salut du Griffondor proviendrait de cet homme là, comme quoi la vie ne réservait pas que des mauvaises surprises.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il s'étira comme un chat au soleil adorant ce moment ou, entre la douce inconscience du sommeil et le flou du renouveau matinal, l'esprit paresseux peinait à faire le point et à se souvenir…Il sourit béatement…

« Heureux ? »

Il se tourna vivement vers la voix trop aigue qui avait prononcé la question.

Des boucles presque blanches et des yeux d'un bleu trop pale lui faisaient face ainsi que ce sourire suffisant qui l'horripilait au plus haut point depuis quelque temps.

Toute sa bonne humeur s'enfuit lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait encore passé la nuit avec lui. L'alcool ne lui valait décidément rien. Après avoir accepté une énième fois de diner avec l'homme, il avait décidé de saisir l'occasion pour rompre avec délicatesse, non parce qu'il voulait le ménager ça il s'en fichait comme d'une guigne, mais parce qu'il abhorrait les cris, sanglots ou autres petits désagréments qui accompagnaient généralement les ruptures. Depuis des mois il entretenait une relation plus ou moins régulière avec ce type qui avait un corps sublime. C'est ce qui avait attiré Draco la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré à un cocktail clôturant un congrès de médicomage où l'avait convié un serpentard de sa connaissance. Blaise et lui avait déliré sur ce splendide toubib à la chute de rein affolante et il s'était retrouvé dans son lit des ce premier soir. Passé l'engouement des premières nuits de folles prouesses sexuelles sa conversation lénifiante et prétentieuse avait finis par lui donner la nausée.

Il se tourna vers l'homme.

« Ambroise ? »

Il se mordit la langue pour ne pas rire, il n'avait jamais pu s'habituer à ce prénom… ça signifie _divin _avait minaudé l'autre en le lui dévoilant…crétin prétentieux aurait été plus approprié à son sens.

« Oui mon ange ? »

La nausée revenait, s'il lui donnait encore du _mon ange_ et il lui balancerait une droite bien sentie.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça c'est ridicule » se contenta- t-il de grogner réprimant son énervement grandissant.

« Tu te réveille irrité mon chou ? Je te câlinerai bien mais j'ai une consultation importante ce matin je dois donc te laisser. »

Puis après un bref moment de réflexion.

« Si tu veux on se voit ce soir et je remédie à ta mauvaise humeur » ajouta-t-il un clin d'œil égrillard ponctuant sa phrase.

Aucune classe. Ce type ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville et il se demanda ce qu'il fichait avec lui. Bon c'est vrai qu'à poil il ressemblait à un dieu grec mais était- ce suffisant pour le supporter. Il devisait avec lui-même, pesant le pour et le contre qu'il y avait à fréquenter ce type lorsque brusquement un léger détail se fit jour à son esprit.

Le crétin en question était médicomage.

Il afficha dans la seconde un tendre sourire de réconciliation n'étant pas dupe de l'image séduisante qu'il renvoyait à son amant. Il n'avait aucun scrupule à le manipuler de la sorte.

« Je voudrais te poser une question… concernant ton boulot justement. »

Le praticien se rengorgea comme un paon qui allait faire la roue. Il n'aimait rien tant qu'on lui permette de briller grâce à sa science

« Vas-y ! Si je peux t'aider en quoi que ce soit je le ferai.»

Son petit sourire hautain fit soupirer le blond qui malgré tout se lança.

« Voilà, j'ai un ami qui connait un type qui a été défiguré dans un grave accident, il a été soigné par des médecins moldus et des médicomages mais la moitié de son visage est complètement méconnaissable, sais-tu s'il y a une solution pour réduire les cicatrices et lui rendre une apparence… plus nor…satisfaisante ? »

« C'est qui ce type ? »

« Aucune importance, je ne le connais pas… alors ? »

L'homme fronça les sourcils.

« S'il a été soigné conjointement par des moldus et des médicomages je ne vois pas ce qu'on peut faire de plus, parfois l'une des deux congrégations médicales aide l'autre parce que ses techniques sont plus efficaces pour traiter certains traumatismes dus à de graves blessure mais aucune ne fait de miracles malheureusement, si ce garçon est resté dans cet état c'est qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à tenter. »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Je suis désolé j'aurai aimé… »

« Merde c'est quand même incroyable qu'on arrive a ramener un garçon à la vie alors qu'il n'est plus qu'un tas de chairs sanguinolentes et qu'on ne puisse pas lui offrir une apparence digne de ce nom, je n'arrive pas à comprendre ça, vos médecines ne servent à rien, ne savent rien ! C'est juste… de la foutaise ! »

Le médicomage regarda avec surprise son jeune amant s'enflammer à propos du cas d'un type que soi-disant il ne connaissait pas.

« Nous ne sommes pas des faiseurs de miracle juste de banals sorciers Draco. Malheureusement _l'ami_ de ton ami devra apprendre à vivre avec son apparence. Bon je file, je suis en retard. À ce soir ? » Interrogea-t-il avec espoir

Le garçon se renfrogna.

« Non ce soir je ne peux pas, ni les autres soirs de cette semaine… »

L'autre soupira sans répondre, il saisit sa mallette médicale et se dirigea vers la porte lorsqu'il stoppa net et se retourna lentement l'air pensif.

« Je me souviens d'une légende qui trainait dans les couloirs de la fac lorsque j'étais étudiant. Il paraîtrait que des communautés de sorciers atypiques existent de part le monde, il y en aurait peu et ces groupes déviants seraient invisibles aux yeux de sorcier lambda, dissimulées par des sorts de confusion ou quelque chose comme ça, à ma connaissance ils sont si bien cachés que personne ne peut affirmer les avoir jamais rencontré. Je ne sais pas si la légende se fonde sur une réalité mais on disait que ces sorciers là avaient des pouvoirs incroyables et pouvaient tout soigner. Voilà, je ne suis pas sur que ça puisse t'aider, honnêtement moi je pense que ce n'est qu'un conte qu'on raconte aux futurs médicomages pour les impressionner alors ne prend cette histoire que pour ce qu'elle est, probablement un canular monté par les étudiants des années supérieures pour les petits bleus qui arrivent. Bonne journée Draco, à bientôt. »

Il referma silencieusement la porte dans son dos laissant le jeune homme interdit, un fol espoir naissant au creux de sa poitrine.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il refusait de se retrouver chaque matin face à face avec cette image de lui tronquée et effrayante. Il avait essayé de ne présenter que le profil indemne mais invariablement il y avait cet instant ou pensant à autre chose il sursautait devant cette image de chair torturée qui s'étalait sous ses yeux. Pour ne plus avoir à supporter cette vision perturbante il avait charmé la glace et ne distinguait qu'une vague silhouette qui aurait pu appartenir à n'importe qui.

Apres le baiser donné par Malfoy il avait été tenté de se regarder pour savoir ce que l'autre avait eu sous les yeux et comment il avait pu poser ses lèvres sur sa bouche meurtrie, mais la boule d'angoisse qui l'avait envahit alors qu'il allait lever le sort l'avait empêché de pousser plus loin l'expérience. Son imagination débridée avait alors prit la place de ses yeux sevrés d'images, elle avait dessinée une ombre de cauchemars, des traits acérés qui avaient forcément du heurter le blond lorsqu'il avait posé son regard sur eux.

Tout n'était pourtant pas réglé.

Sa peau ressentait, comme un souvenir ancrée en elle, le contact de celle douce et pressante de l'autre homme. Ça le taraudait avec insistance. Depuis des années il avait bridé cette enveloppe ignoble qui lui servait de corps, ne l'autorisant plus à concevoir le moindre désir. Son esprit formaté par ses soins ne pensait plus au sexe. Il ne se caressait jamais, n'avait pas d'érection, sauf depuis l'événement… Ce matin là alors qu'il se réveillait paresseusement toute sa maitrise de soi avaient été chamboulée par le souvenir de l'homme l'embrassant, son membre avait durcit et ça l'avait affolé…Il ne s'était pas touché, les cachets avaient calmé cette expression inopportune et trop envahissante de son trouble.

Depuis, chaque matin, c'était le même réveil pâteux et érectile. Sous les draps il sentait sa chair gonfler alors même qu'il tentait vainement de détourner son attention des réactions incontrôlables de son sexe. Les médicaments et les douches froides qu'il s'infligeait à répétition n'avait en rien mit à mal ce réflexe dérangeant, au contraire, parfois le soir en se couchant rien que la pensée du regard de Malfoy le mettait en position fâcheuse.

Ce manque de contrôle sur son propre corps le bouleversait.

Ce matin là était comme tous les autres, le drap formait une saillie bizarre au niveau de son bas ventre, sa peau tendue et frémissante le faisait souffrir et sa main tressaillait de la soulager. Il ferma un instant les yeux et se souvint des fantasmes qui naguère avaient nourri son imagination. Ses doigt glissèrent lentement le long de son torse, son index caressa avec maladresse le téton durcit qu'il rencontra sur son passage, il frissonna, palpa durement sa chair, ses gestes le soulageaient certes mais ils contenaient trop d'impatience et de peur pour être agréables.

Il arrêta sa main sur sa toison pubienne douce et humide. Sa verge tressautait faiblement dans le fin pantalon de coton qu'il enfilait pour la nuit. Timidement il glissa sa main sous le tissu léger, la posa sur l'organe raidit. Tout son corps se tendit d'appréhension, il n'eu pas besoin de longues caresses, deux ou trois va et viens suffirent pour qu'il explose incrédule et perdu. Il resta sans bouger, le ventre mouillé de sa semence, le corps tremblant et l'image de cheveux trop blonds faisant naitre des sensations confuses qui l'obséderaient jusque dans son sommeil.

Il sombra dans l'inconscience avec la certitude d'être profondément misérable, des pensées obscures l'envahirent, des idées de romances avortées, de flirt tendres le taraudaient, pourtant une partie de lui repoussait avec violence le sentiment de passion trop souvent galvaudé qui accompagnait ces désirs, ça n'était plus pour lui, une émotion aussi forte se partage à deux, un homme, une femme …un rêve rationnel de bonheur.

Lui était seul… Et Malfoy était un homme.

Au matin il se détesterait un peu plus et il se forcerait à le détester.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

La visite du serpentard et les réflexions de sa sœur l'avaient beaucoup perturbé.

Harry lui manquait c'était indéniable. Il avait été pour lui bien plus qu'un ami, plutôt un frère qui se serait imposé à son affection.

En fait ils s'étaient choisi tout les deux, à onze ans sur un quai de gare bondé, le regard perdu mais déterminé du garçon brun l'avait impressionné. Il s'était souvent demandé si lui aurait eu le cran de prendre le Poudlard express s'il était venu seul à Kensington la première fois. Il n'avait pas de réponse à cette question, ce premier jour il était entouré de son encombrante et rassurante famille, ses parents l'accompagnaient, même cette petite peste de Ginny était venue. Ses frères eux étaient là pour lui dire quoi faire avec d'affectueuses bourrades, il ne s'y trompait pas si un seul garçon avait essayé de le malmener les turbulents jumeaux l'auraient défendus avec hargne quitte à se moquer de lui après.

Mais Harry lui, était seul, il avait fallu lui expliquer comment trouver le quai 9¾ et il s'était avancé avec courage à la rencontre d'un monde qui lui était totalement étranger. Ça avait forcé l'admiration de Ronald. Leurs années à Poudlard n'avaient fait que renforcer son sentiment d'être lié à Harry par un lien aussi puissant que celui du sang. Même si le passage à l'adolescence n'avait pas toujours été de tout repos. Leur dispute en cinquième année l'avait profondément blessé. Un grand vide avait envahit sa vie et aucun autre de ses amis n'avait pu combler la place laissée vacante, son affectueuse présence lui manquait terriblement. Il avait été soulagé lorsque qu'ils s'étaient enfin retrouvés et pardonnés.

Le vide était réapparut depuis que Ginny avait quittée Harry, lancinant, lourd, gâchant les moments important de sa vie parce que simplement lui n'en faisait pas partie. Il en avait terriblement voulu à sa sœur. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre ce qui l'avait motivé à prendre cette décision qu'il trouvait horriblement cruelle au moment ou Harry avait le plus besoin de sa présence et de son soutien.

Il l'avait défendu au détriment de Ginny mais le brun s'était farouchement opposé à ses raisons, il en avait découlé une conversation des plus dures qui avait définitivement rompu les liens les unissant.

A présent il voulait se réconcilier avec lui, raccommoder ce qui s'était effiloché, ce ne serait probablement plus comme avant, une sourde douleur flotterait entre eux, un malaise que rien n'effacerait. Car tout était changé, il n'était plus_ le confident, le presque frère,_ mais il n'en désirait pas tant, une simple place d'ami le contenterait. Cet éloignement devait cesser, ce sentiment de n'être que deux étrangers qui s'ignoraient, le tuait à petit feu.

Il sonna un coup bref, aucun son ne filtrait derrière la porte, il recommença et attendit patiemment…d'infimes petits bruits se firent entendre… Un pas léger glissant sur le parquet, une clé tournant dans la serrure, le battant s'ouvrant lentement.

Il soupira et finit par ouvrir les yeux.

« Salut Harry »

Le jeune homme le fixait interrogatif.

« Salut Ron…Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? »

L'entrée en matière n'était pas des plus engageantes. Il décida d'être honnête, il ne savait pas feindre de toute façon.

« J'ai décidé… de venir faire la paix. »Répondit-il en lui tendant la main, son doux regard scrutait avec angoisse le visage abimé de son ex-meilleur ami.

« Pourquoi aujourd'hui? »

Il sourit à la question directe.

« Peut-être que tu me manques » ironisa-t-il.

« Ginny sait que tu es là ? » demanda l'autre brusquement en lui faisant un signe pour qu'il entre dans l'appartement.

L'autre se rembruni.

« Non Harry, je ne raconte pas tous mes faits et gestes à ma sœur et tu sais qu'il ne m'est pas facile de lui parler de toi. »

Les sourcils du brun se froncèrent désagréablement.

« Tu n'as pas changé d'avis à propos d'elle n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as toujours rien compris de ses décisions ? Comment peux-tu juger ce qui est bon pour les autres Ronald en étant tellement sûr de ton bon droit ?»

Décidément ça commençait mal, quand il avait imaginé leur retrouvailles il espérait un peu qu'une fois la gêne passée ils seraient contents de se revoir, qu'une partie de leur ancienne complicité renaitrait de ses cendres. Il aurait pourtant du se douter que la situation était trop cristallisée pour que ça se passe aussi facilement.

« C'est vrai, je n'ai toujours pas compris comment elle avait pu te faire ça, mais peu importe ça ne me regarde pas, je voudrais juste que tu acceptes que je passe te voir de temps en temps parce que nos conversations me manquent… toi tu me manques » ajouta-t-il doucement.

Il regardait le jeune homme dont la nervosité grandissante était de plus en plus palpable, sa main gauche tremblait nerveusement sans qu'il put l'en empêcher.

« Je suis touché Ron mais je ne crois pas que ce soit bien que nous nous voyons si tu n'en dis rien à Ginny, peut être que ça va la blesser, et je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre encore à cause de moi tu comprends ? »

« Non désolé je ne comprends pas, nous étions amis avant que tu ne sortes avec ma sœur, nous étions bien plus proche toi et moi que je n'ai pu l'être de Ginny ou de mes frères alors je ne vois pas en quoi ça la concerne. Mais peut être que tu n'as pas envie que je revienne dans ta vie Harry, ce que je comprendrai, dis le et je t'importunerai plus. »

Le brun haussa les épaules, exaspéré.

« Je serai heureux de te revoir lorsque tu auras enfin comprit les raisons qui ont poussées ta sœur à me quitter et que tu auras changé d'opinion à son sujet…Je ne vois pas bien ce que je peux te dire de plus. »

Les joues du rouquin étaient devenues écarlates, il essayait de contenir sa colère et sa frustration mais ces dernières paroles étaient de trop.

« Non ! Je ne désire pas me faire le complice de Ginny en lui donnant l'absolution pour ce qu'elle t'a fait endurer, tu étais au plus bas et elle t'a laissé tomber. Je te respecte profondément Harry et j'admire la façon dont tu la défends mais je ne peux lui pardonner c'est plus fort que moi. »

« Mais tu n'as rien à lui pardonner ! » s'écria le jeune homme

« Elle s'étiolait, se culpabilisait de mon état dépressif, me voir chaque jour lui devenait insupportable, tu peux comprendre que je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'attirant ? Tu peux comprendre qu'elle méritait mieux que _CA_ ! » Hurla-t-il en se désignant.

« Mais merde elle t'aimait ! ELLE T'AIMAIT !On ne laisse pas tomber la personne que l'on aime, celle avec qui on construit sa vie, simplement parce que son physique ne ressemble plus à celui qu'on a connu, c'est monstrueux ! S'il arrivait la même chose à Hermione je serai à ses cotés et elle serait toujours la personne que je chéris le plus au monde.»

« Tu n'en sais rien ! Tu ne peux pas anticiper tes réactions, si un jour Hermione devenait différente, si elle perdait son intégrité physique peut être que tu ne supporterais plus de la regarder en face !»

Lui asséna l'autre homme froidement. Ronald s'aperçut alors qu'il ne le reconnaissait plus.

Il resta un instant interdit.

« Si je le sais, je… »

« Tu crois que Ginny est si superficielle que seul mon physique l'obsédait ? Non Ron, mon caractère aussi avait changé, lorsque je suis rentré de Sainte Mangouste j'étais replié sur moi-même, je ne parlais plus, ne voulais voir personne, j'étais agressif lorsqu'elle essayait de me faire réagir. Je crois qu'inconsciemment je l'ai poussé dans ses retranchements et que j'ai induit ce comportement de rejet et son départ. Finalement ça m'a soulagé, je ne voulais pas devenir un boulet qu'elle regarderait avec compassion et pitié… je crois que j'avais surtout peur de ça… sa pitié. » Ajouta-t-il en baissant la voix.

« Tu ne me convaincras jamais que tu étais heureux qu'elle parte, tu la défends parce que tu l'aimes toujours. » murmura le roux bouleversé.

« Bien sur, je l'aimerai toujours, mais plus comme avant Ron, c'est une histoire terminée et je souhaite qu'elle soit heureuse à présent, elle l'a mérité. Notre relation est morte depuis longtemps, n'essaie pas de te persuader du contraire tu te fais du mal »

Il pensa avec amertume que bien d'autres facteurs entraient en ligne de compte, il est probable que même sans l'accident ils se seraient rendu compte un jour ou l'autre qu'ils n'étaient pas fait pour vivre ensemble. Il ne pouvait pourtant pas l'expliquer à Ron. Lui même n'était pas encore prêt à accepter cette vérité qu'il découvrait enfouie en lui.

« Va-t-en Ron, je suis fatigué et je ne veux pas continuer cette conversation stérile…reviens lorsque tu auras accepté… »

« Alors je ne reviendrai pas, parce que c'est au-delà de ma compréhension… je suis triste que tu réagisses comme ça Harry… »

Il se détourna et sortit rapidement.

La porte claqua sèchement derrière lui sans qu'un au revoir ne soit échangé. Le jeune homme épuisé dut tenir son bras gauche avec sa main droite pour empêcher les mouvements incontrôlables dont il était affligé. Son corps réagissait toujours de façon convulsive au moindre stress, à la plus petite contrariété.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il marchait dans son salon incapable d'avoir une pensée cohérente, l'échange avec Ronald l'avait bouleversé, il avait tellement eu envie de le serrer dans ses bras lorsqu'il l'avait découvert sur le pas de sa porte, mais le discours accusateur de l'autre l'avait rendu triste et furieux. Il avait l'impression de s'adresser à un mur, c'était une des failles de Ron, il était sans détour, buté et inflexible.

Il lorgna avec envie sur la boite en carton se trouvant sur l'étagère à coté des livres de Quidditch qu'il n'ouvrait plus jamais.

Il y avait pensé.

Il y pensait encore.

Souvent.

C'était comme une option tentante. Un _pourquoi pas_ qui le tenaillait. Une solution primaire, un soulagement qui n'attendait que son consentement. Au dernier moment, un sursaut de courage, de lâcheté ? Lui faisait lâcher prise. Il remettait l'acte à plus tard. Des remords s'insinuaient alors qu'ils n'avaient rien à faire là, des douleurs aussi…Il désirait ne plus penser à rien mais à chaque bonne résolution s'opposait une question. Toujours les mêmes…les soirs ou il n'en pouvait plus il regardait ses boites de pilules comme un sésame s'ouvrant sur une promesse de liberté inlassablement remise à plus tard.

Il suffirait de si peu, un verre d'eau et un brin de volonté. C'était sans compter sur les _ sentiments_, ces serpents vénéneux qui enserraient sa poitrine trop étroite pour les refouler. Alors il en prenait juste un peu trop pour dormir profondément et se réveiller malgré tout.

A présent au milieu de ce fatras d'images qui bouillonnaient dans son cerveau il y avait celle de Malfoy, plus précise et plus nette que les autres, plus intrusive aussi…Celle qui lui posait insidieusement la question terrible.

Celle qui disait : Admet ce que tu sais déjà…

Celle qui le mettait devant sa vérité toute nue.

_Tu l'es_ disait-elle en se moquant de lui, _tu l'es_ admet le!

Comment y consentir et renier tout ce qui avait été.

Sur ses joues anémiées les larmes coulaient, brulantes de leur honte contenues et de leurs incertitudes…

Cette discussion avec Ronald faisait resurgir tant de souvenirs, il aurait voulu enfouir le passé, castrer l'avenir, ne plus être ce qu'il était. Comme toujours il souffrait de la compassion des autres, de leur volonté à le soumettre, à le convaincre…

Et par-dessus tout, cette nouvelle vérité dont il ne voulait pas.

Epuisé il saisit la boite cartonnée, en extrait plusieurs pilules à la couleur bleue tendre, il les soupesa, juste quelques grammes de soulagement et de repos, il chérissait ce sommeil en boite plus que tout. Il en avala une petite poignée et s'allongea de tout son long sur le canapé moelleux.

Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques minutes pour que son estomac vide assimile la molécule de l'oubli et la diffuse dans son corps fragile. Il flotta alors avec une inconsciente ivresse entre vie et néant. Plus de peau pâle pour venir le torturer, plus de baiser inacceptable qui s'accrochait à lui comme une ombre trop collante. A l'instar de Peter Pan, il avait décousu l'importune.

Les ténèbres le dévoraient enfin, l'enlaçant comme un serpent serrant ses anneaux pour mieux l'entrainer au fond du gouffre.

Il eu un léger sourire de soulagement.

Il n'entendit pas le martèlement d'un poing sur sa porte, ni le sort qui l'ouvrait avec fracas. Pas plus que le ' _Merde le con_ !' Que prononça l'objet de son tourment en le découvrant inconscient sur son sofa.

Il ne souvint de rien. Mais eu la surprise de se réveiller dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien, dans un appartement qu'il n'avait jamais vu de sa vie, aussi nu qu'au jour de sa naissance.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il avait eu le désir de le revoir, c'était une envie tenace qui l'avait poursuivit toute la journée, obsédante. En sortant de son travail il s'était dirigé presque inconsciemment vers chez lui, au loin il avait aperçu la haute silhouette de Weasley qui s'éloignait les épaules voutées. Il ne pensait pas qu'ils se fréquentaient encore ces deux là.

Prenant conscience de l'endroit où il se trouvait il avait failli faire demi-tour se demandant ce qu'il fichait devant son immeuble. Puis changeant brusquement d'avis il était monté et avait frappé plusieurs fois sur le montant de chêne massif. Personne n'avait répondu, après la cinquième tentative infructueuse il avait pris l'initiative d'ouvrir la porte d'un simple sort, un peu surpris qu'elle ne soit pas mieux protégée. Il s'était avancé dans l'appartement en l'appelant sans obtenir la moindre réponse. Lorsqu'il avait pénétré dans le salon il avait eut une trouille bleue en le voyant allongé sur le canapé, son visage cerné de mauve, ses joues creusées et pâles, immobile comme s'il était mort, un rictus satisfait affiché sur ses lèvres. La boite de carton tombé sur le tapis, son bras pendant dans le vide semblant la désigner. Il avait cru qu'il… Putain il avait cru qu'il avait voulu en finir et il en était bouleversé.

Potter !

S_ale con_ !

Il s'était précipité sans réfléchir, l'avait empoigné et avait transplané chez lui. Ambroise était arrivé quelques minutes plus tard alerté par le ton affolé du jeune homme lorsqu'il était apparu dans sa cheminée.

Ils avaient déshabillé le garçon puis il l'avait examiné soigneusement, l'entourant magiquement d'un halo de dépistage médical. Ensuite il l'avait ausculté, un peu surpris de voir le visage crispé de Draco et le tremblement de ses mains alors qu'il palpait soigneusement le corps maigre.

Il avait finit par rabattre le drap et les couvertures sur le jeune homme qui allait probablement dormir jusqu'au lendemain.

-Je vais te procurer une potion à lui donner toutes les deux heures, il va aller mieux mais il faut qu'il arrête de prendre ces cochonneries de médications moldus sinon son cœur ne résistera pas, il est plutôt faible. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit qu'il s'agissait de Harry Potter lorsque tu m'as parlé de ce garçon défiguré ? demanda-t-il avec gravité.

-Il ne désire pas que le monde sorcier sache qu'il est revenu en Angleterre, il a du mal à accepter son image. Il est très replié sur lui. J'aimerai que tu gardes le silence sur ce que tu as vu aujourd'hui.

-Tu me prends pour qui ? Et la _Charte du Secret_ des médicomages tu crois que je prendrais le risque de la briser ?

L'homme affichait un air profondément vexé qui aurait fait sourire le blond en d'autres circonstances.

-Non bien sur, mais c'est Potter et il suffirait de peu de chose pour mettre le feu au poudres tu comprends. Les médias sont avides de scandales et il n'est pas assez fort pour supporter ça.

L'homme haussa les épaules en rangeant soigneusement sa baguette médicale dans sa mallette.

-Prends soin de lui et si je peux te donner un conseil avisé surveille-le. Il finira par se bousiller la santé à s'auto médiquer de la sorte.

L'autre sursauta, surveiller Potter ? Rien que l'idée lui fit froid dans le dos, il n'osa pas se demander si son frisson était nourri de peur ou d'envie, peut être un peu des deux…

Il refusa d'y penser.

-Il est suffisamment adulte pour savoir ce qu'il fait et heureusement pour moi je ne suis pas sa nounou. Répliqua-t-il d'un ton sec mais sans conviction réelle.

Un rire sans joie lui répondit.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je crois, tu ne le sais peut être pas encore c'est tout. Je te laisse j'ai encore pas mal de travail. Bonne chance Draco.

Il transplana alors que le blond était sidéré par ses dernières paroles. Il pensa que le pauvre garçon divaguait ou bien était jaloux. Evidemment qu'il n'était pas insensible au sort du crétin qui dormait dans sa chambre d'amis, mais de là à le surveiller fallait quand même pas pousser. Il allait s'arranger pour refiler l'encombrant bébé et l'eau du bain à Crivey qui avait l'air d'être son ami le plus proche, en tout cas le seul qu'il ne repoussait pas.

Il décida de lui envoyer un hibou.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Merci d'avoir lu jusque là..._


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre** : _**Is written all over your face…**_

**Pairing** : HP/DM

**Rating** : M

**Résumé :** Au lendemain de la guerre alors qu'il est plutôt heureux dans sa vie un drame vient bouleverser l'existence d'Harry et remettre en question tout ce qu'il est…

**Note de l'auteur : **_Je vous souhaite une merveilleuse année 2011, que tous vos rêves se réalisent …Bisous hamelina_

Merci pour vos adorables reviews

* * *

Il s'éveilla dans un endroit inconnu, la tête lourde, une migraine tenace vrillant ses tympans. Ses muscles le faisaient souffrir et ses cicatrices distendaient sa peau trop sèche en de pénibles tiraillements, il s'étira en grognant puis ouvrit un œil fatigué…

Il distingua une grande bibliothèque blanche remplie de livres et de bandes dessinées, il n'était assurément pas dans son lit ni dans son appartement. Il se redressa lentement en balayant la pièce du regard, outre le meuble imposant, se trouvait sous la fenêtre une commode du même blanc immaculé, il se sentit mal à l'aise soudain, était-il à l'hôpital de nouveau ? Ses yeux sans lunettes percevaient ce qui l'entourait à travers un inquiétant brouillard. Il se tourna vers la table de chevet et tâta d'une main maladroite pour trouver l'objet qui lui révélerait son environnement. Ses doigts ne rencontrèrent qu'un verre plein d'eau qu'il bouscula et renversa sur le parquet dans un fracas de verre brisé.

Des pas précipités se firent entendre et la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit si brusquement qu'il sursauta, il distingua une silhouette fine et pâle s'approchant de lui, un visage brouillé se matérialisa devant ses yeux déficients.

- Potter tu es réveillé ? Comment vas-tu ? Tu as renversé la potion ? ce n'est pas grave j'en ai encore, tu veux manger quelque chose ou …

- Malfoy ? murmura le jeune homme alité en fronçant les sourcils. A l'évidente difficulté du garçon à le reconnaitre Draco se réprimanda intérieurement.

-Tes lunettes ! Attends je te les apporte.

Le brun se demandait comment il avait atterri ici, ça n'était surement pas une clinique ou une quelconque maison médicale, l'appartement de Malfoy ? Il essaya de se souvenir mais sa mémoire paresseuse peinait à rediffuser les scènes qui avaient précédées son inconscience.

-Tiens !

Des mains posèrent avec douceur ses lunettes sur son nez.

Tout devint net et il vit que Malfoy se tenait à moins d'un mètre de lui le visage interrogateur. Il eu un mouvement de recul, depuis l'accident il ne supportait pas qu'on le touche ou l'approche de trop près.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais …

Un flash, une boite de carton, des pilules, tout lui revint en mémoire.

-Je me suis endormi chez moi … murmura-t-il penaud.

Il ne leva pas les yeux pour continuer se doutant en partie de la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait dans cette chambre.

L'autre grimaça.

- Je suis passé te voir et je t'ai trouvé inconscient sur ton canapé, je t'ai ramené avec moi. Désolé pour ta porte…je l'ai un peu malmenée. Il se tut un moment, voyant ses cernes et son teint pâle, il ne désirait pas le brusquer. Il reprit plus doucement.

-Je ne sais pas à quel jeu morbide tu joues Potter mais visiblement tu as envie de gagner...

Le brun se sentit brusquement agacé, comment pouvait-il toujours pointer du doigt ses pires travers ? Ceux que même lui ne comprenait pas.

-Je voulais juste dormir un peu. Se défendit-il, toujours sans lever les yeux.

-Tu peux rester ici le temps qu'il te plaira, je ne crois pas que ce soit bien que tu rumines seul chez toi…et puis… Il se mordit la langue n'osant pas lui dire qu'il le forcerait à manger un peu plus parce qu'il n'avait plus que la peau sur les os.

- Merci… mais je dois rentrer… Voulant sortir du lit il se rendit compte avec horreur qu'il était nu sous le drap, il le rabattit vivement.

- Comment je suis… ? Il bafouillait de surprise. Malfoy l'avait…

L'autre haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte.

-Un ami médicomage est venu t'ausculter, il a bien fallu te débarrasser de tes vêtements pour lancer un sort de détection, on était entre homme, ce n'est pas très important.

Le brun ne répliqua pas, il avait pris l'habitude d'être entre les mains curieuses des médicomages depuis longtemps il ne souffrait pas de pudeur excessive mais c'était juste que… cette fois c'était Malfoy l'ombre qui régnait sur ses fantasme nocturnes, il avait du voir les nombreuses cicatrices parcourant sa peau.

Il étouffa un gémissement douloureux à cette pensée.

-Je voudrais mes vêtements… s'il te plait…

- Tu ne veux pas prendre une douche avant… ça fait deux jours que tu dors tu dois en avoir besoin. Ajouta malicieusement Draco.

-Merci mais j'en prendrai une chez moi, je voudrais juste m'habiller…et partir.

Draco opina de la tête et sortit chercher une pile de vêtements fraichement lavé dans l'armoire de sa chambre, il la déposa sur le lit et devant le regard insistant du brun s'éclipsa pour qu'il puisse se vêtir. Il n'eu pas le temps de s'éloigner qu'un bruit de chute le fit revenir en quatrième vitesse.

Sur le sol gisait Harry visiblement victime d'un malaise.

- Merde fait chier !

Il se précipita sur le garçon inconscient, le soulevant il l'allongea sur le lit

- Potter ? POTTER REVEILLE TOI ! Ordonna-t-il en claquant fermement les joues blêmes.

Les paupières se soulevèrent sur un regard vert légèrement voilé.

- Désolé… Murmura le garçon en se redressant difficilement sur son séant. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit.

-Moi je le sais l'admonesta l'autre, tu ne manges pas et tu te bourres de ces saloperie de médicament moldus, tu es cinglé Potter ! Pour commencer tu vas rester dans ce lit dussé-je t'y attacher, tu vas avaler un petit déjeuner substantiel et te reposer. Mon ami va venir t'examiner et tu vas écouter ses recommandations sinon je …

Il s'arrêta en voyant le regard stupéfait qui le fixait, il se rendit compte qu'il allait beaucoup trop loin, de quel droit pouvait-il lui parler de cette façon ? Il n'était pas sa chose, encore moins un ami pour lequel il s'inquiétait… Non certainement pas un ami !

Il lui jeta un œil torve et n'aima pas le demi-sourire que le garçon affichait.

- Je vais bosser, quand je reviendrais tu as intérêt à être là, Ambroise passera sans doute dans la matinée pour t'examiner, je te conseille d'être coopératif !

Sur ces paroles lapidaires il quitta rapidement la pièce pour préparer un en cas au jeune homme qui gisait dans le lit sa chambre d'ami, se demandant comment il avait pu en arriver à cette situation qu'il contrôlait de moins en moins.

En disposant la nourriture sur le petit plateau, il retournait encore et encore dans sa tête les événements qui l'avaient conduit à ramener chez lui, dans le cocon douillet où peu de gens avait l'honneur d'être acceptés, cet homme avec lequel il n'avait rien en commun.

Décidément ce retour au pays natal commençait à prendre des allures de purgatoires. Peut être qu'il devait encore payer pour tout ce que sa famille avait commis de monstrueux pendant la guerre, serait-il jamais débarrassé des ombres tenaces qui envahissaient son esprit et sa vie, serait-il un jour suffisamment en paix avec lui-même pour ne plus penser à _Lui_ ?

Il frappa d'un poing rageur le plan de travail en marbre ce qui eut pour seul effet de le faire grimacer de douleur.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry épuisé posa sa tête sur les oreillers moelleux …Il n'aimait pas qu'on s'occupe de lui, ça avait toujours été comme ça, il n'était pas solitaire juste indépendant … enfin avant. Il aimait se prendre en charge, s'assumer, il n'avait jamais été un garçon docile et encore moins fragile malgré les apparences, malheureusement son accident l'avait ravalé au rang du pauvre type amoindri dont on doit s'occuper, Malfoy ne faisait pas exception à la règle sous ses dehors égoïstes et arrogant il culpabilisait de devoir le laisser rentrer seul dans son appartement, en même temps il se persuadait à mauvais escient qu'Harry avait voulu faire une connerie, ce qui n'était pas le cas. L'idée furtive le traversait parfois mais sa raison émergeait toujours des méandres de sa mélancolie et pour l'instant elle avait eu le dernier mot.

Il se sentait vidé et pour la première fois depuis très longtemps il avait envie de ce cocon rassurant, d'un peu de calme et d'attention. Avait-il changé à ce point ou était-ce l'effet pernicieux de la présence de Malfoy ?

Il ferma les yeux en soupirant, peut être pouvait-il s'accorder quelques heures de repos, il serait toujours temps de rentrer et de retrouver sa solitude.

Lorsque le blond pénétra dans la chambre il comprit en entendant la respiration régulière qu'il dormait profondément. Il posa le plateau sur une petite table et lança un sort de réchauffage sur la nourriture pour qu'elle se conserve jusqu'au réveil du jeune homme.

Il ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher du lit pour le contempler.

Ainsi au repos son visage paraissait moins abimé, moins douloureux, rassuré par les paupières closes et le souffle paisible il tendit sa main et passa doucement un doigt sur la joue meurtrie, à peine un effleurement, une caresse si légère qu'elle en devenait imaginaire. Il senti une chaleur bizarre réchauffer sa main.

- Qu'est ce que tu es en train de me faire Potter ? Pourquoi est ce que je ne me peux me débarrasser de toi ? Pourquoi envahis-tu mes pensées chaque jour plus profondément ? Tu me feras toujours chier hein ? chuchota-t-il sourdement. Il remonta la couette sur le corps fin, puis se pencha et embrassa fugitivement les lèvres tièdes.

Au loin, perdu dans son inconscience le jeune homme aux yeux clos senti un formidable afflux d'émotions venir saturer son cerveau, il se contracta pour repousser l'envahisseur, trop effrayé encore pour se livrer à l'inconnu.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Harry… Potter ? Une main secouait doucement son épaule.

Il tenta d'ouvrir un œil. Y parvenant, il sursauta en voyant un homme à la haute stature le dévisager en souriant. Il fut impressionné par son physique, sa mise élégante, les traits réguliers de son visage, ses cheveux blond retenu en catogan qui lui donnaient beaucoup de prestance.

- Désolé si je vous ai effrayé, Draco m'a demandé de passer vous examiner. Je suis arrivé il y a plus d'une heure mais j'ai attendu parce que vous dormiez si profondément que je n'avais pas le cœur de vous réveiller, avez-vous bu de la potion depuis votre premier réveil ?

- Ça va… Non je n'ai pas repris de potion, mais je me sentais terriblement fatigué murmura le brun en se redressant péniblement contre ses oreillers.

-Ce sont les effets secondaire, le mélange est puissant il vous met ko pendant au moins 48 h, c'est normal que vous vous sentiez encore épuisé. Je vais vous examiner lâcha-t-il négligemment en sortant sa baguette de soin de sa mallette.

Le brun peu enthousiasmé par cette idée se recroquevilla sous les couvertures.

-Non ça va je vous assure, je vais dormir encore un peu et…

L'autre ne répondit pas, comprenant le malaise du garçon il réprima un sourire en sortant l'instrument de sa pochette de cuir vieilli puis souleva doucement la couverture.

-Enlevez seulement votre tee-shirt, je vais vous ausculter sommairement

Harry s'exécuta alors que le praticien dévoilait une de ces curieuse baguette de médicomage dont l'extrémité semblait flexible au repos et se mettait à vibrer des qu'elle entrait en contact avec le patient.

Il souleva l'instrument qui se mit à rougeoyer doucement en passant sur le corps abimé sans jamais le toucher, la faible couleur irradiant de la magie du bois changeait de teinte selon qu'elle passait sur le torse ou les membres du jeune homme.

Le médicomage s'attarda longuement sur les cicatrices qui striaient la peau transparente formant une étrange carte.

De temps en temps des volutes violettes s'évaporaient dans l'air.

-Vous souffrez encore beaucoup n'est ce pas ?

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules avec indifférence,

- Ca arrive de temps en temps, j'ai l'habitude.

- Votre magie est très puissante et empêche l'épicentre de vos douleurs de disparaître même si vos blessures sont guéries depuis longtemps. Vous refusez que votre corps guérisse. Qu'est-ce qui vous en empêche ?

Harry le fixa avec étonnement

- Je ne comprends pas ce que vous me dites, il me semble que je n'ai aucune emprise sur mon corps et sur mes douleurs.

- Si ! vous le pouvez, mais vous avez la trouille de sortir de votre condition de grand blessé, c'est assez classique, un accident tragique, une condition de vie différente, un handicap ou une maladie, il est difficile de revenir à la vie normale après ce genre de choc. Ça demande de gros effort et surtout un désir de s'en sortir, vous n'en éprouvez pas l'envie ? Rien ni personne ne vous motive ?

- Je n'y pense jamais, c'est comme ça et c'est tout, on ne peut pas revenir en arrière non ? lança le jeune homme agressivement.

- Parfois on peut suffisamment améliorer les choses pour revivre normalement et ça c'est important Potter. Vous n'allez pas pouvoir vous auto détruire de cette façon encore longtemps, votre corps ne tiendra pas de toute façon…Enfin c'est vous qui voyez…

Il rangea sa baguette au fond de son sac puis se dirigea vers la porte, suivi par un sombre regard vert.

Il se retourna pourtant au moment de franchir la porte.

- Que représentez-vous pour Draco ? demanda-t-il tout de go.

Le brun fronça les sourcils. Il se sentit rougir et s'en voulu.

-Je n'en sais rien, on était à Poudlard ensemble mais nous n'étions pas amis, on se détestait en fait. Ça fait sept ans que nous ne nous étions pas revu, pourquoi ?

L'homme blond sourit.

- Pour rien, c'est juste que vous apparaissez dans sa vie alors que je ne l'avais jamais entendu parler de vous, je ne savais même pas qu'il vous connaissait… et vous avez l'air de tenir une place particulière dans son existence.

Le rougissement revint en plus accentué et le garçon ne répondit pas. Il se maudissait d'être aussi transparent alors que le médicomage le regardait d'un air entendu.

-Ne jouez pas avec lui Potter ou vous me trouverez sur votre chemin. Ajouta t il froidement.

Le brun eut un hoquet de surprise. Pourquoi l'agressait-il de cette façon ?

-je ne joue pas, c'est lui qui m'a ramené ici et je ne lui ai rien demandé, je…

Le visage de l'homme se surcit.

-Je vais être franc avec vous, Draco est mon amant et je n'ai pas l'intention de le laisser filer. J'aimerai faire un bout de chemin avec lui mais je serai patient parce qu'il n'est pas encore prêt pour une relation stable. Malgré tout j'ai l'impression qu'il y a un drôle de rapport entre vous deux, un truc pas clair, vous devriez peut-être éviter de le voir… je crois qu'il vous a prit en pitié… ce n'est certainement pas ce que vous désirez n'est ce pas ?

Le jeune homme avala sa salive avec difficulté puis secoua la tête, non il ne voulait certainement pas de la pitié du blond.

Le médicomage sourit ironiquement en voyant son expression farouche.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais ! Portez vous bien Potter.

Il claqua la porte derrière lui.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En quittant son bureau ce soir là Draco pensa qu'il était temps de revoir Crivey. Ce dernier avait peut être commencé ses recherches, peut être même avait-il trouvé quelque chose. Il se dirigea vers le nord de la ville, un quartier plutôt bohême. Il renifla de dégout en apercevant des bande de jeunes aux vêtements bigarrés assis négligemment sur les trottoirs en train de discuter, de jouer de la musique ou simplement de fumer une cigarette. Décidément certain quartier de cette ville avaient perdu de leur classe. Il se dirigea vers le petit immeuble délabré où le photographe avait son laboratoire. Le jeune homme préférait s'occuper lui-même de ses photos et il appréciait de posséder ce petit studio qu'il louait pour une somme plutôt modique comparé aux loyers pratiqués dans le centre.

Il frappa nerveusement sur la porte de bois recouverte d'une couleur bleue électrique qui agressait ses pupilles et dont la peinture s'écaillait par endroit, il poussa la porte qui était entrouverte sans attendre de réponse.

-Salut Crivey

-Malfoy ? Sursauta le photographe, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

-Désolé de ne pas t'avoir prévenu s'excusa-t-il avec une mauvaise foi flagrante. Je passais dans le quartier et je me demandais si tu avais des résultats concernant ce dont je t'avais parlé ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête vigoureusement.

- Oui justement, j'ai contacté Abel, l'ami avec lequel Harry et moi avions travaillé avant qu'il n'ait son accident, il m'a dit qu'il devait venir en Angleterre dans deux semaines et qu'il me reparlerait de ça, il pourra peut être nous en apprendre plus, je l'ai toujours soupçonné de pratiquer une magie… informelle dirons-nous, mais il n'a jamais voulu répondre à mes questions jusque là. Espérons qu'il sera plus coopératif, je pense que pour Harry il acceptera peut être nous divulguer quelques-uns de ses secrets.

Il s'arrêta de parler contemplant l'air dépité du garçon lui faisant face

-Ne soit pas déçu je suis certain qu'il va nous aider affirma-t-il avec conviction

Il soupira, il n'avait pas envie de dévoiler au blond ce qu'il avait déniché mais la tristesse qui habitait le regard habituellement si arrogant lui fit baisser les armes.

Sa gentillesse le perdrait.

-Bon je vais te montrer un vieil article que j'ai découvert en usant de moyens pas très recommandables, aussi je te prierais de rester discret sur ce que je vais te faire lire.

Draco hocha la tête, prêt à accepter n'importe quoi pourvu que Crivey lui fournisse des renseignements pouvant aider Potter.

Il fouilla dans ses dossiers et tendit à Draco un vieux parchemin qu'il venait d'extirper d'une épaisse chemise de carton. Le blond s'assit et parcouru avec avidité la fine écriture s'étalant sur la feuille. Ce n'était pas un article à proprement parler, plutôt une succession de notes en prévision d'une publication future.

_Ebauche d'article concernant les mystérieux médico-tribals ( T. J. Roxwell)_

_-Cinq groupes de sorciers pratiquant une magie divergente et très ancienne sont répertoriés de par le monde._

_-Deux en Amérique du sud, une en Europe (à voir… aucun écrit concernant ce groupe n'a été relevé), une en Australie et une dans une région reculée de la chine._

_- Ils ne font pas partie d'un folklore quelconque puisque des témoignages prouvent qu'ils existent, malgré tout il est extrêmement difficile de les localiser, ces groupes étant nomades ils se déplacent fréquemment._

_-Ces tribus sont reliées par une forme de magie inconnue de la société sorcière lambda._

_-Leurs capacités connues regroupent principalement de hauts pouvoirs de guérison qui ne peuvent être évoqués que grâce à des rites complexes. Ils ont probablement d'autres pouvoirs mais aucune preuve tangible n'existe les concernant. _

_-L'origine de ces facultés exceptionnels est officiellement inconnue pourtant Salazar Serpentard y fait allusion dans son livre des rites et sorts. D'après lui les capacités magiques des ces communautés leurs auraient été offerte par une mystérieuse prêtresse douée d'ubiquité officiant dans le monde antique, elle aurait partagé ses mystérieux pouvoirs de guérison entre les cinq groupes le même jour au même moment avant de disparaitre définitivement._

_-Un sorcier frappé par une maladie grave et irréversible, ou ayant subi un accident lui ayant fait perdre une partie de son intégrité physique ou mentale pourrait être guéri par ces magiciens d'exception._

_-Pour autant ça ne concerne pas n'importe qui. Un sorcier soigné dans une de ces communautés sera choisi ou non par le chef de son groupe, personne ne sait sur quel critère, les cas recensés étant fort rares. Ce dernier lui proposera alors de choisir de s'en remettre à eux ou non. Tout engagement est irréversible, il comporte une sorte de contrat tacite entre le patient et les sorciers. La condition principale étant de subir un rituel long et pénible dont le but est d'extraire de son corps les parties malades ou blessées. _

_-Une carte des supposés endroits ou il est possible d'entrer en contact avec ces groupes existe à la bibliothèque nationale magique de Londres. _

_-Malgré ma carte de journaliste je n'ai pu la consulter._

Draco releva la tête vers Colin avec l'air d'avoir découvert le Saint Graal.

-C'est ce qu'il lui faut, c'est exactement ça…

-Ne t'emballe pas Malfoy tu as lu les clauses de réussite ?

-Les quoi ?

-Regarde les petites lignes qui apparaissent en bas du document lorsque tu en as fini la lecture

Le blond se replongea dans le texte qu'il venait d'abandonner, il en lu les deux dernières lignes et à ce moment là effectivement un petit paragraphe apparut, une sorte de postscriptum imprimé en rouge

PS :_ Après maintes recherche j'ai pu rencontré Mr B….(Blood) Ignacien qui a été soigné d'une maladie très invalidante par une de ces tribus (interview intégralement retranscrite sur le parchemin n° BJ-891). Un peu réticent à se confier au début il a fini par m'avouer que le processus était difficile à supporter. Il m'a confié également que pour que le corps résiste mieux à la douleur il est impératif d'avoir comme accompagnant une personne avec qui le patient est intimement lié. Cette personne assiste alors au diverses séances de magie pratiquées sur le malade, le lien mental et affectif le reliant à ce dernier agit comme un palliatif à la douleur du sujet, une sorte de buvard humain absorbant sa part du mal. Sa femme avait accompagné Mr B ce qui a contribué au succès de sa guérison. Il n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus à part que c'était extrêmement éprouvant mais qu'il ne regrettait rien._

_Je pense qu'il ne m'a pas tout raconté sans doute bridé par le fameux contrat le liant à sa tribu soignante._

Il le lut attentivement et son expression passa du bonheur le plus total à une perplexité sans nom.

-Mais Potter n'est lié à personne… il lui faudrait quelqu'un ajouta-t-il en regardant le journaliste avec insistance. L'autre haussa les sourcils surpris puis comprenant brusquement l'allusion secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

-Pas question, n'y pense même pas Malfoy, de toute façon le lien doit être affectif si tu as lu correctement le texte.

- Tu es son ami non ? Tu pourrais faire ça pour lui.

- Affectif mais pas dans ce sens l'interrompit le garçon. Lit attentivement avant de dire des âneries

Le serpentard fronça les sourcils et se replongea dans le texte et rougit en comprenant ce que l'autre voulait dire, le lien devait être amoureux et même physiquement amoureux pour que la magie opère. Ils étaient dans une impasse.

-Potter n'a plus aucun lien avec la sœur de Weasley ? demanda-t-il avec espoir.

-Non désolé, il va falloir trouver quelqu'un d'autre ou essayer sans qu'il ne soit lié, ça vaut peut être le coup d'essayer non ?

-Mais il est dit que la souffrance sera beaucoup plus importante et les chances de réussite moindre.

-Certes mais ça vaut mieux que de ne rien faire, peut-être que le fait d'entreprendre quelque chose va l'aider moralement même si le résultat n'est pas au rendez vous. Je ne le reconnais plus et j'en ai marre de le voir se détruire comme ça, tout plutôt que l'immobilisme dans lequel il se vautre depuis quatre ans !

Le blond grimaça, il ne s'expliquait pas pourquoi ça l'énervait autant que Crivey parle de Potter en ces termes il avait envie de lui faire ravaler ses paroles mais ça n'était pas le moment, il avait encore besoin de lui. Il respira profondément pour se calmer, le photographe lui, réprima un sourire en contemplant son visage crispé, Merlin que Malfoy était transparent, il ne s'en rendait pas compte mais il devenait un brin exclusif pour tout ce qui concernait Harry. Il se dit que c'était peut être une bonne chose lorsque l'autre reprit la parole.

-Ok on va lui en parler, enfin je crois que ce serait mieux que ce soit toi. Pas certain qu'il ait envie de m'écouter, il est toujours sur ses gardes et ne me fait pas forcément confiance. Passe demain chez moi il y sera…enfin si tu en as la possibilité. Ajouta-t-il pour que ça ne sonne pas comme un ordre.

-Harry est chez toi ? demanda l'autre interloqué

-Oui … je suis passé chez lui hier… je voulais lui parler se hâta-t-il d'ajouter et je l'ai trouvé inanimé alors je l'ai ramené chez moi, il avait avalé des pilules moldus et s'était évanoui.

Colin blanchi

-C'est la deuxième fois que ça arrive, je suis content que tu sois passé chez lui. Son état m'inquiète, il joue avec le feu. Je crois qu'il est urgent de trouver une solution, il s'enfonce dans un état dépressif qui ne me dit rien qui vaille…malgré tout il y a un problème de taille…Il nous faudrait consulter cette fichue carte pour localiser les régions ou nous pourrions avoir une chance de rencontrer ces médicomages, j'ai bien une carte de presse mais apparemment ça ne va pas suffire…

Draco sembla réfléchir puis son visage s'éclaira.

-Je crois que je peux peut-être trouver une solution pour ça.

-Quelle solution ?

-Je ne peux pas t'en parler, fais moi juste confiance et viens demain pour parler à Harry.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il rentra chez lui d'un pas lourd. Crivey arrivera-t-il à le persuader de faire ce voyage ? Il l'espérait.

Les questions affluaient, sans réponse, sans queue ni tête. Depuis des semaines les doutes et les espoirs se succédaient. Le _Pourquoi_ de cette inquiétude larvée qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il s'agissait du brun était le plus insupportable. Un poids écrasait sa poitrine et l'empêchait de respirer normalement, il fallait que cette solution soit la bonne et que Potter retrouve une existence normale où il serait de nouveau son rival… son ennemi. Le blond soupira, il se sentait déboussolé dans cette vie où rien ne se trouvait à sa place ressentant l'impression fâcheuse d'avoir traversé un miroir sans tain. Il allait tout mettre en œuvre pour retrouver un monde ou les sentiments qu'il lui portait étaient irrémédiablement portés par la haine. Parce que ça c'était la normalité.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans son appartement il faisait sombre. Potter devait encore dormir, il alluma les lumières tamisées de son salon puis se dirigea vers sa kitchenette pour se préparer le thé dont il rêvait alors qu'il marchait sous le crachin londonien. Il pensa que le brun voudrait peut être en boire un lui aussi. Ses pas le menèrent vers la chambre d'ami dont il trouva la porte grande ouverte, il y pénétra, le lit avait été refait et la chambre était vide de tout occupant. Sur le couvre lit était posé un petit papier plié en quatre. Il l'ouvrit et sourcils froncés parcouru les quelques lignes recouvertes d'une écriture indisciplinée…

_-Merci pour tout Malfoy, ton petit ami est venu m'ausculter, c'est un excellent médicomage et un fin psychologue ce qui ne gâche rien, garde le précieusement. _

_Je vais mieux, je rentre donc chez moi. Bonne continuation._

_Potter._

Il froissa la feuille et l'envoya rageusement contre le mur.

-Mon petit ami ? Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ces conneries ?

Il ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir posément à la situation, saisit son manteau et sortit précipitamment de son appartement. Harry n'était pas à même de prendre soin de lui alors s'il ne voulait pas rester ici c'est lui qui irait chez lui, qu'il le veuille ou non. Quand à cet abruti d'Ambroise il ne perdait rien pour attendre.

Les mots du médicomage l'avait blessé. Terriblement. Il essayait d'analyser la situation avec mesure, il savait que ce qu'il ressentait n'avait aucun sens, il était normal qu'un homme comme Malfoy ait un amant. Il était gay, séduisant, plus intelligent que la moyenne et possédait une bonne situation. Pourtant l'imaginer dans les bras de ce type lui broyait les entrailles. Un relent de bile monta dans sa gorge, le fit s'arrêter et cracher dans le caniveau. Il reprit sa respiration avec difficulté. Sa tête tournait et sa vision était floue, il se sentait en colère, étrangement furieux et bouleversé. C'était une sensation nouvelle et horrible, il n'avait jamais éprouvé ce genre de sentiment à l'égard de quiconque. Lorsqu'il était avec Ginny il se sentait toujours serein, il avait confiance, lui laissant toute liberté de fréquenter qui elle voulait et là…Avec Draco… c'était différent, comme une brulure qui l'envahissait, le consumait, il aurait pu démonter la tête de ce type lorsqu'il lui avait avoué qu'ils étaient amants. Il comprenait de moins en moins ce qui se passait en lui. Il n'était pas attiré pourtant, Malfoy ne représentait rien! Avant son accident il aimait les femmes, leur douceur, leur tendresse à son égard, il se sentait bien en leur compagnie, en sécurité.

Pourquoi la vision de Malfoy dans les bras d'un autre chamboulait tout ce qu'il était en réalité?

Malfoy et l'autre…enlacés…nus… le corps pâle trop vulnérable…

NON !Il ne pouvait pas imaginer ça, il ressentait un profond besoin de le protéger, de le prendre dans ses bras, de l'avoir juste pour lui…

Il ferma les yeux et emplit ses poumons de l'air vicié et humide qui flottait sur la ville. Son pouls se fit plus rapide. Ses pensées plus confuses. Est-ce qu'il pouvait aimer un homme ? Il secoua la tête, non ça n'était pas du domaine du possible, c'était sans doute le baiser de Malfoy qui lui avait tourné la tête. Il y avait si longtemps que son corps n'avais pas connu d'étreinte tendre et le contact d'une autre peau contre la sienne. Oui ça devait être ça, c'était surement la faute de Malfoy … Il représentait juste le désir d'un autre corps, peu importe lequel. Un désir primal, grossier, du sexe et rien d'autre…Il tremblait et se sentait brûlant en même temps…des frissons le parcoururent.

- POTTER !

Il se retourna brusquement et manqua de tomber, il se sentait nauséeux. Malfoy arrivait vers lui à grande enjambées, l'air furax et le regard sombre. Le blond remarqua les joues trop rouges et le regard fiévreux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Pourquoi es-tu parti ? Tu tiens à peine sur tes jambes.

-Ça va t'es pas ma baby-sitter Malfoy, je vais mieux et je rentre chez moi c'est tout.

-C'est à cause d'Ambroise ? Tu n'aurais pas du écouter ce qu'il t'a raconté, il prend parfois ses désirs pour des réalités…

-Oui, non…enfin il n'avait pas l'air ravi que je sois chez toi, je le comprends après tout c'est ton copain non ? Même s'il doit bien se douter qu'avec ma tête, question concurrence, il ne risque pas grand-chose. Ajouta-t-il amer.

-C'est juste un ami…

-Il m'a dit que vous couchiez ensemble mais de toute façon ça ne me regarde pas. Rentre chez toi et merci pour tout…

Il tourna les talons avant que l'autre ne réplique et le planta au milieu du trottoir ce qui énerva profondément Draco qui le rattrapa en trois pas. Il saisi son bras pour le forcer à lui faire face.

Le regard vert s'assombri dangereusement. Le jeune homme essaya de se dégager mais n'en eut pas la force, la poigne de l'autre s'affermit sur son bras trop maigre.

- Lâche-moi Malfoy ! Gronda-t-il d'une voix sourde, je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues mais je ne veux pas de ta pitié, je ne suis pas fragile, tu ne dois pas te soucier de moi. Je ne sais pas quel défi tu t'es lancé me concernant et honnêtement je m'en fous. Va rejoindre ton toubib, envoyez-vous en l'air et fiche moi la paix !

Il regretta aussitôt ses paroles amères crachées sous le coup de la jalousie.

Le stress et la nervosité qui découlait de leur affrontement le fit vaciller sur ses jambes. La migraine revenait, battant durement ses tempes, agressant ses yeux douloureux.

-Ferme-là un peu Potter, je te raccompagne et je reste avec toi, tu n'es pas en état de rester seul…

-Mais je ne veux pas de toi et de ta sollicitude, lâche-moi ! Ton petit ami ne va pas apprécier. Répliqua misérablement Harry.

-Hé bien tu devras quand même faire avec et sache que je n'ai pas de petit ami ! ajouta-t-il froidement.

Pour appuyer ses dires le blond passa son bras autour de sa taille et l'entraina vers son immeuble qui n'était qu'à un pâté de maison. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'appartement du brun celui-ci tremblait de fièvre et sans l'aide de Draco il se serait écroulé bien avant d'avoir atteint son but.

Lorsqu'il l'eut aidé à se coucher et qu'il se fut endormi terrassé par un trop plein d'émotion et une température élevée, Draco le contempla un moment en silence.

Il comprit à ce moment précis qu'il se leurrait, en réalité il ne voulait plus de cette haine qu'ils avaient nourrit consciencieusement comme une goule affamée, année après année. Il voulait autre chose, plus… beaucoup plus… même s'il n'avait pas hâte de savoir exactement ce qui nourrissait ce besoin…

OOOOOOOOOO

_Merci d'avoir lu jusque là..._


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre** : _**Is written all over your face…**_

**Pairing** : HP/DM

**Rating** : M

**Résumé :** Au lendemain de la guerre alors qu'il est plutôt heureux dans sa vie un drame vient bouleverser l'existence d'Harry et remettre en question tout ce qu'il est…

**Note de l'auteur : **Merci pour vos adorables reviews, Nnoo, hopeless mitsuki, Virginie1,Yuya777, Eirelav, Hlo, Cricket 32, Jes Cullen-Malfoy, Zelnazoo, Moi, Kizu, Ecnerrolf, …C'est un moment de bonheur de recevoir vos messages et de savoir que vous avez pris du temps pour les écrire, merci merci merci…

Bizz et rendez vous au mois prochain pour un nouveau chapitre…^ ^

* * *

-Salut Blaise… je te dérange ?

L'interpellé leva un regard étonné du dossier qu'il était en train d'étudier, dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenait un Draco au sourire ravageur. Il était rare que son meilleur ami passe le voir à son bureau sans le prévenir, la surprise n'en était que plus agréable.

-Hello Dray que me vaut l'honneur ? Interrogea-t-il en souriant.

-Voilà j'aurai un gros service à te demander annonça le blond tout de go en s'asseyant avec grâce dans un des profonds fauteuils de cuir.

Blaise grimaça.

-Moi qui pensais que je te manquais, encore une désillusion meurtrissant mon cœur trop sensible…se plaignit-il en soupirant exagérément.

-Ton petit cœur sensible ? Laisse moi rire crétin, tu as autant de sensibilité qu'un tas de cailloux.

-Aie aie aie ! Tu commences mal, quand on demande un service on se montre affable voir même obséquieux, on fait quelques compliments, on apporte des chocolats de chez Curley, bref on prépare le terrain…tu manques cruellement de psychologie me concernant Dray…Pourtant tu utilises avec plus de dextérité les gens dont tu attends quelque chose habituellement.

Le blond éclata de rire. Il n'y avait que lui pour oser lui dire des vérités aussi crument. Il était vrai que Draco agissait de la sorte lorsqu'il désirait manipuler quelqu'un pour en obtenir quelque faveur, la plupart du temps professionnelle. Blaise le savait pertinemment et désapprouvait ouvertement ce genre de comportement, il avait horreur que le blond se conduise comme ça.

-Je ne me prostitue pas pour un service contrairement à ce que tu penses et comme tu es l'homme que j'apprécie le plus au monde, ajouta-t-il finement, tu m'aideras n'est-ce pas ?

Le métis haussa les épaules alors que le regard gris le fixait avec candeur.

-Arrête les flagorneries, tu profites toujours de ton insupportable séduction Dray mais méfie toi un jour ça ne marchera plus. Alors c'est quoi ce gros service ?

-D'abord une question, es-tu toujours en relation avec ce Serdaigle qui est le bras droit du conservateur du musée nationale de la magie ?

-Brighton ? Oui bien sur c'est même un excellent ami ajouta-t-il moqueur en voyant la grimace que Draco, qui n'avait jamais pu supporter le personnage, n'avait pu dissimuler.

-Ouais enfin pour une fois qu'il pourra servir à quelque chose je ne vais rien dire. Voilà il me faudrait consulter une carte qui doit se trouver dans la réserve interdite au public du musée, crois-tu qu'il pourrait m'autoriser à la voir ?

-Aucune idée, en même temps vu l'admiration béate qu'il te porte, et que je ne m'explique toujours pas, je doute qu'il refuse. Pour quelle raison au juste cette demande ?

-Tiens lis ça !

Le métis saisit le parchemin que l'autre lui tendait, il le lut en silence, puis leva lentement la tête. Il se rembrunit.

-C'est pour celui à qui je pense ?

Le blond ne put empêcher ses joues de rosir légèrement. Il hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

-Je ne te poserai qu'une question Dray. Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça pour lui ?

Le blond ne répondit pas se contentant de le fixer avec un regard douloureux qui en disait plus long qu'un discours.

Son ami secoua la tête d'un air navré.

-Ben mon vieux je suis désolé pour toi mais tu fonces tête baissée dans les emmerdes…Il se tut un instant espérant une réponse qui ne vint pas. Je vais tout de même essayer d'avoir une entrevue avec Gavin après tu aviseras.

-Merci je te revaudrai ça.

-J'espère bien ! répondit l'autre ironique, il se tut un instant redevint grave puis ajouta. Fait attention à toi Dray je n'ai pas envie de te ramasser à la petite cuillère.

- Ça n'arrivera pas… C'est promis ! Insista-t-il en voyant le regard sceptique de son meilleur ami.

-Mouais je me souviens de l'état dans lequel tu te trouvais juste après la guerre.

-Ça n'a rien à voir ! Le coupa l'homme brutalement.

Le métis leva ses mains en signe de reddition.

-Ok ok ne t'énerve pas, je vais faire semblant de te croire…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_La main fine passait doucement sur son torse, caressant et griffant la peau tendre, deux doigts jouaient avec ses tétons les agaçant, les pressant, les roulant pour qu'ils durcissent. Il se cambra pour mieux sentir la caresse qu'il désirait plus ferme. Deux lèvres remplacèrent les doigts taquins, l'aréole sombre fut caressée, aspirée, léchée, il hoqueta n'en pouvant plus, le bas de son corps était agité de spasme. Ses cuisses s'écartèrent d'elle-même, il tendit sa virilité douloureuse vers l'inconnu qui lui faisait ressentir tant d'émotions différentes. Un rire rauque lui appris qu'il ne céderait pas à sa demande et les lèvres douces reprirent l'exploration de son torse, il gémit, c'était trop peu, trop frustrant. La langue humide investit son nombril se rapprochant dangereusement de l'endroit douloureux qu'il désirait voir assiégé. Son corps était brulant, éperdu de désir, affamé de cette bouche qui le possédait. Mais son tortionnaire n'accédait à aucune de ses envies, il allait mourir de frustration, son ventre vibrait, chaque cellule de sa chair aspirait à l'assouvissement ultime. Sa respiration se fit sifflante, il peinait à trouver de l'air lorsqu'une main bienveillante encercla son pénis et le caressa fermement pour l'emmener vers l'extase. Il poussa un cri violent et se libéra enfin de toute cette tension exsudant du creux de ses reins._

Sur le pas de la porte de la chambre Draco interloqué avait assisté au rêve fiévreux qui avait ravagé le jeune homme malade. Tétanisé il n'avait pu se soustraire à la scène érotique se déroulant sous ses yeux, le brun, les joues rougies, se tordait en gémissant comme s'il était en train de faire l'amour, il l'avait vu jouir dans les draps et ses oreilles résonnaient encore du cri de plaisir qui était sortit des lèvres asséchées. Il avait hurlé son prénom alors que le fluide libérateur jaillissait de son corps tendu.

Son prénom !

Putain qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait à cet idiot ?

Qu'est ce qui leurs arrivait ?

Ebranlé, il recula en silence pour aller s'écrouler dans le canapé du salon, comment cette situation avait elle pu voir le jour ? Harry était un hétéro pur et dur non ? Alors pourquoi rêvait-il de lui… de lui en train de lui faire l'amour ?

Pour le blond c'était différent, il aimait les hommes. Ça avait été suffisamment difficile de cacher ses préférences à sa sacrosainte famille. Il avait affiché un mépris souverain pour les donzelles de son milieu qui n'avaient d'yeux que pour ses cheveux clairs, ses yeux gris et accessoirement la fortune familiale, son père avait commencé à se poser des questions. Mais il lui avait expliqué qu'aucune ne lui semblait suffisamment digne de porter haut le nom des Malfoy. Lucius s'était contenté de cette explication ressemblant à un arbre malade cachant une forêt. Il n'avait jamais su si son père avait compris qui il était réellement, ses terreurs concernant les exigences psychopathes de son ancien gourou lui ayant bouffés ses derniers mois d'existences et une partie de ses neurones au passage. La seule chose qu'il voulait concernant son seul enfant c'était le sortir des griffes du cinglé qu'il avait adoré. Grace à ses fidèles amis il avait réussi et Draco était vivant dans ce monde où le spectre de la guerre fratricide qui avait opposée les sorciers s'éloignait doucement.

Draco vivait, c'était le souhait de ses parents. Il soupira. Pourquoi maintenant que toute cette merde était derrière eux devait-il encore se ronger pour lui ? Pourquoi ce besoin de remuer tout ça ? Était ce parce qu'il se sentait en équilibre précaire dans ce monde, comme s'il lui manquait l'indéniable force du brun pour tenir debout.

Il avait enfin comprit qu'il était attiré par Potter, probablement depuis longtemps, c'était comme un voile qui s'était levé dissipant ses derniers espoirs. C'était sous jacent depuis Poudlard, la fin de la guerre avait été très difficile à vivre pour lui, tout le monde pensait que la perte de ses parents, son ancienne appartenance aux Mangemorts l'avait profondément affectés, c'était vrai mais il y avait également la disparition de Potter, quinze jours après la bataille finale, personne ne savait où il était parti. Il n'avait pas supporté cette défection, cet abandon. Lui voulait le voir, lui parler, Potter l'avait sauvé des flammes et il n'oublierait jamais cela. Seul Blaise avait cru comprendre la raison profonde de sa dépression, il avait essayé de retrouver le brun mais le chaos qui régnait dans leur monde en reconstruction ne facilitait pas les recherches et le ministère avait bizarrement occulté la disparition du héros. Ensuite la vie avait repris son cour, les amis de Lucius avait pris Draco sous leur aile et l'avaient envoyé terminer ses études au canada. Le jeune homme avait fait son deuil du brun et il s'était noyé dans le travail pour ne pas faire regretter à ses bienfaiteurs leur investissement.

.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains, désabusé. Que pouvait-il vouloir ressentir pour cet homme qui le détestait.

-Draco ?

Il redressa vivement la tête se composant un visage dénué de toute expression. Appuyé contre le chambranle Harry le fixait avec tristesse.

-Tu devrais te recoucher Potter tu as une mine épouvantable.

-Je voulais te parler…

Le blond ferma un bref instant les yeux, un pressentiment désagréable l'étreignant quand au sujet de la conversation.

-Pourquoi ? Tu sais bien que nous n'avons jamais rien à nous dire d'intéressant. Ajouta-t-il avec acidité.

-Je…désolé je sais que j'ai été injuste avec toi mais… je n'ai pas l'habitude…enfin tu comprends…avant on s'engueulait, c'était simple mais à présent…

Il vint s'assoir sur le fauteuil faisant face au jeune homme.

Draco réprima une grimace. Oui il comprenait, entre eux rien n'avait jamais été facile et maintenant ils ne se connaissaient plus vraiment. Construire une relation même amicale avec un tel passif devenait plutôt compliqué.

- Alors de quoi voulais-tu parler ?

-Voilà, je voudrais que tu m'expliques…Il se tortilla un peu sur sa chaise en proie à une gêne qu'il n'avait encore jamais éprouvé. L'impression d'être une oie blanche à son premier rendez vous s'intensifia et l'image lui donna envie de rire nerveusement. Il fallait malgré tout qu'il en ait le cœur net

-Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé ce jour là…Draco ?

Le blond se crispa légèrement, entendre son prénom dans la bouche de Potter était quelque chose de nouveau, c'était étrange comme sensation, pas désagréable juste… il cherchait mais n'arrivait pas à trouver le mot juste. Sortant de ses pensées il aperçu le regard émeraude qui le fixait plein d'interrogations muettes.

-Je ne sais pas trop, c'était plus fort que moi…j'en ai eu envie peut être parce que tu semblais tellement perdu, ça m'a… touché, c'était une impulsion, sur le coup je n'avais rien prémédité mais depuis je dois avouer que j'ai eu le désir de récidiver ajouta-t-il ses yeux souriant malicieusement.

Puis levant la main pour faire taire le jeune homme.

-Je sais que tu es hétéro alors ne te justifie pas. Je suis désolé si je t'ai perturbé…

-Non ce n'est pas ce que tu crois c'est juste que je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis. Le jeune homme tordait nerveusement ses mains. Je ne comprends pas ton comportement, je ne peux t'inspirer d'envie d'aucune sorte, je ne peux en inspirer à personne…je… enfin tu comprends c'est repoussant, trop moche…

Il sursauta alors que le poing du blond s'écrasait durement la table basse, faisant vibrer les tasses qui s'y trouvaient. Les yeux gris le fixaient avec dureté.

-ÇA SUFFIT ! TAIS-TOI ! J'EN AI MARRE D'ENTENDRE CES CONNERIES ! _**C'est**_ trop repoussant ? Tu veux dire _je suis trop repoussant_ c'est ça ? Sois honnête, choisi les mots justes Potter. Il soupira. Que veux que je te prouve Harry ? Que tu m'attires ? Aussi incroyable que ça puisse te paraitre oui j'ai envie de toi malgré tes cicatrices hideuses, les marques qui strient ton corps, ton comportement parano, oui j'ai envie de te toucher et je ne m'en explique pas la raison. Il baissa un peu la voix avant de continuer devant les yeux médusés du brun. Ou plutôt si je m'en explique la raison Harry, c'est juste parce que c'est toi, pas parce que tu es un homme, peu importe qui tu es, de quel genre tu es, c'est juste parce que c'est toi et que je viens de me rendre compte qu'il y a longtemps que cette drôle d'envie est tapie en moi. C'est vrai ton corps et ton visage sont abimés, mutilés, mais ça n'est pas ce que je vois en premier quand je te regarde, je vois le garçon qui me tend la main alors que les flammes me pourlèchent, le gamin qui insiste pour que le petit con lui ayant pourrit toute sa scolarité monte avec lui sur son balai, juste pour qu'il ne meurt pas…Tu m'as attaché à toi ce jour là Potter, pour le pire…

Il sourit tristement avant d'ajouter.

Je vois aussi un homme paumé que j'aimerai à mon tour aider. Et …non tais toi ! Ce n'est pas par pitié Harry, ni par reconnaissance, je ne te dois rien parce que ce jour là je ne t'avais rien demandé, je ne sais pas exactement ce que c'est mais j'ai envie de te retrouver tel que tu étais, pas physiquement ça je m'en fout, j'ai juste envie de revoir ton sale caractère, ton visage buté lorsque tu es en colère, tes poings arrogants qui savaient si bien me coller une raclée quand je t'avais poussé à bout et aussi ta mauvaise foi légendaire… parce que ça c'est toi, juste toi …

Sa voix mourut à bout de souffle et d'argument fixant le visage torturé qui lui faisait face.

Le brun déglutit les yeux trop brillants. Toutes ses certitudes venaient de s'effondrer comme un château de cartes à l'écoute de ce pamphlet enflammé. Il s'était statufié, effrayé par les possibilités que les paroles de l'homme lui laissaient entrevoir.

Draco se leva lentement et vint se placer devant lui, il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et le tira à lui pour qu'il lève puis il l'enlaça tendrement enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux sombres, inspirant l'odeur douce de son cou. Après quelques secondes de flottement Harry leva ses bras ballants et les entoura maladroitement autour de la taille de l'homme qui le serrait avec force, il tentait de réprimer son émotion qui débordait pourtant sans qu'il s'en rende compte mouillant la chemise de soie contre laquelle il pressait son visage.

-je vais t'aider Harry murmura le blond pour lui-même je te jure que je ferai tout ce que je peux pour t'aider…Laisse moi faire ça parce que… ça m'aidera aussi je crois.

Il le repoussa un peu pour le regarder puis ajouta malicieusement brisant volontairement l'intensité du moment.

-Quand tu seras redevenu le petit con belliqueux que tu étais je te ficherai la paix … Et ne va pas surtout pas t'imaginer que je suis tombé amoureux de toi parce que ça, ça n'arrivera jamais même dans tes rêves les plus …enfin… tu vois ce que je veux dire…ajouta-t-il malicieusement.

Il éclata de rire en voyant le regard stupéfait et les joues du garçon qui s'embrasaient.

-Ça me rassure pour tout te dire ! grogna-t-il en le repoussant fermement.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Blaise tenait fermement le double de la carte expressément demandé par Draco. Il avait réussi à la dupliquer grâce à la complicité de Gavin Brighton un jeune homme charmant qui, et il ne s'en l'expliquait pas la raison, tenait Draco en grande estime. Il secoua la tête en riant sous cape. Le charme des Malfoy n'était pas qu'une légende concernant Draco. Il avait beau se montrer hautain et arrogant avec certaine personne, la plupart du temps les gens bavaient devant son auguste personne et se pressaient pour lui rendre service, ça restait un mystère à ses yeux. Gavin risquait sa place en agissant de la sorte mais le seul nom de Malfoy avait suffit à le décider de rendre ce service à Blaise.

Il apportait le document chez Potter ou incompréhensiblement Draco s'était installé. Blaise ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Depuis que Dray était revenu en Angleterre, il ne s'y sentait plus vraiment chez lui, même si retrouver ses anciens amis lui avait procuré un nouvel équilibre. Le blond n'avait l'air de revivre que depuis que Potter était de nouveau entré dans sa vie, s'en était presque ridicule. Blaise ne croyait pas à ses histoires stupides de lien ou d'attirance des contraires, Draco et Potter se détestaient, point ! Ils étaient si différents que c'était dans la logique des choses. Leur éducation, leur condition de vie, leur caractère rien ne pouvait les rapprocher, alors que cherchait Draco, le grand frisson ou à humilier le brun une dernière fois ? Blaise devait avouer que ni l'une, ni l'autre des solutions ne l'emballaient.

Il allait être vigilant, après la guerre les traumatismes de Draco avaient eu la vie dure il n'arrêtait pas de répéter qu'il devait s'expliquer avec le brun, qu'il avait des choses importantes à lui dire. Ca devenait obsessionnel, il ne cessait de pester contre Potter pour l'instant suivant supplier qu'on le retrouve, Blaise avait pensé qu'il était en train de devenir cinglé. Le voir partir au canada pour continuer ses études avait été un véritable soulagement, il espérait qu'ainsi il oublierait cette histoire démente, en réalité c'est ce qui s'était passé, enfin il le croyait jusqu'à cette malheureuse soirée ou Draco avait aperçu la silhouette de Potter sur le trottoir d'en face…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry se remettait doucement. La présence du blond l'avait dissuadé malgré son envie de reprendre les drogues moldues dont il était si friand et il commençait à se sentir nettement mieux, même ses douleurs récursives s'estompaient. Ce soir là Colin et Draco avaient décidés que c'était le bon moment pour lui exposer leur brillante idée.

C'est ce qu'ils venaient de faire, Blaise se trouvait là également, sur leur demande, mais il n'était qu'un simple spectateur.

Ils venaient d'expliquer la situation à Harry, ils avaient exposé ce qu'ils avaient découvert et l'espoir qu'il pouvait nourrir si la rencontre improbable avait lieu. L'ambiance tendue qui régnait dans la pièce depuis de longues minutes n'était pas faite pour les rassurer. Le visage du brun était fermé comme une huitre, sombre comme au plus mauvais jour, Draco avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser d'un moment à l'autre. Il faut dire qu'il avait pratiqué l'énergumène pendant de nombreuses années, il savait repérer les signes avant coureur d'une catastrophe. Les deux poings crispés jusqu'à s'en blanchir les jointures, la barre qui marquait son front, les mâchoires si serrées qu'il aurait pu se casser les dents et cet espèce de frémissement de tout le corps qui annonçait l'éruption imminente.

Il décida de calmer le jeu. Crivey avait beaucoup trop insisté pour qu'il accepte et l'autre s'était recroquevillé dans sa coquille pour mieux leur péter à la gueule au moment le plus inopportun.

-Détends toi Potter c'est une solution qu'on te propose mais tu es le seul à décider de ton sort, si tu as la trouille on comprendra, ajouta-t-il d'un ton neutre.

Le brun l'assassina du regard. Draco resta impassible s'interdisant de pavoiser alors qu'il se rapprochait du but. Il pensa que c'était vraiment trop facile de pousser le brun dans ses retranchements.

-Je n'ai pas la trouille Malfoy marmonna-t-il entre ses dents serrées, c'est juste que l'idée est débile comme toutes celles que tu peux avoir.

Cette fois le blond se mordit la langue pour ne pas ricaner en voyant la tête de Crivey se décomposer.

-Désolé Harry l'interrompit le photographe d'un air offensé, l'idée vient de moi, Draco s'est juste débrouillé pour se procurer la carte.

-Oui juste…railla Blaise

-Oh… je…enfin…excuse moi Colin je ne pensais pas vraiment que c'était une idée débile mais je…Il coula un regard en biais vers le blond sans oser le dévisager.

-Toujours très mature Potter. Rétorqua le serpentard en levant les yeux au ciel exaspéré. Maintenant que nous en avons fini avec ces enfantillages on pourrait peut être savoir ce que tu décide ?

-Il faut que tu essaies Harry insista Colin dépité par le tour que prenait la conversation.

Le brun restait obstinément muet et Draco décida qu'il était temps de porter l'estocade finale mais avec finesse. Il bailla derrière sa main et se leva lentement pour se diriger vers la chambre qu'il occupait depuis trois jours chez Potter. Puis il ajouta négligemment.

-Fous-lui la paix Crivey, s'il n'a pas envie d'y aller c'est son droit, c'est suffisamment glauque comme idée pour qu'on comprenne sa réticence, en plus même si tout les obstacles sont levés le résultat n'est pas assuré alors il y a de quoi hésiter. Bonne nuit Potter, Colin, Blaise...

Il n'eut pas le temps de franchir la porte qu'il entendit la voix assourdie du brun murmurer entre ses lèvres.

-J'irai… si c'est ce que vous voulez.

Le blond sourit, décidément ce brave Potter était toujours aussi aisé à manipuler. Il se contenta d'ajouter sans se retourner ne voulant pas que les autres voient son visage triomphant.

-Si c'est ce que toi tu veux Potter ! Mais on en reparlera demain si tu es d'accord, là je suis crevé je vais me coucher…

Et il sortit royalement laissant un Harry incompréhensiblement déçu par son manque de réaction…

OoOoOoOoOoO

Le lendemain après une longue et fastidieuse conversation avec le brun qui avait eu du mal à dormir tant il était énervé, Draco le persuada de préparer le plus rapidement possible son voyage en Amazonie puisqu'il avait été décidé qu'il essaierait de rencontrer la tribu soignante de cette région du globe. Il y avait plusieurs raisons à cette décision, la principale étant que le nombre le plus important de témoignage de gens ayant eu à un contact avec une de ces peuplades l'avait eu dans cette région particulièrement inhospitalière.

Harry devait s'y rendre avec Crivey. Ça dérangeait le blond que le photographe soit le compagnon attitré de Harry pour ce voyage mais lui-même avait trop d'obligations professionnelles pour s'y rendre, enfin ça c'était la raison officielle et si elle était la plus plausible pour les autres, elle n'était pas la plus importante. En effet Draco ne voulait pas s'investir plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà dans cette histoire. Il se sentait borderline concernant les sentiments qu'il éprouvait à l'encontre du Gryffondor et ne désirait pas les approfondir davantage, ce qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver s'il partageait une trop grande promiscuité avec lui.

Il y avait tout de même un obstacle de taille, Harry n'avait pas d'âme sœur pour l'accompagner. Il espérait qu'une simple présence amicale comme celle de Colin suffirait pour activer la magie et la rendre supportable si par un hasard fortuit ils arrivaient à rencontrer le peuple de soignants.

Les billets d'avion avaient été réservés, les bagages faits il ne manquait plus que l'aval du ministère pour que Potter ait l'autorisation de quitter le territoire britannique. Ce fut le point qui énerva le plus le serpentard, ce foutu survivant avait beau se rendre invisible aux yeux du monde magique, qui, il fallait bien l'avouer n'en avait plus grand-chose à faire de lui depuis plusieurs années, il restait tout de même _la _personne à surveiller. Lorsqu'il en fit la remarque acide à l'attaché du ministre celui-ci lui avait répondu qu'ils ne pouvaient se permettre de le perdre ou de le laisser faire n'importe quoi parce que Potter avait toujours été un électron libre dont il fallait se méfier. Draco avait serré ses poings aussi forts qu'il l'avait pu pour ne pas casser la figure fielleuse de l'insupportable rond de cuir.

Il s'était contenté de lui arracher l'autorisation des mains non sans le griffer malencontreusement. Acte délibérément puéril dont il s'excusa platement avec un sourire faussement contrit.

Décidément Potter avait le don de le ramener quinze ans en arrière et de le faire se conduire comme le dernier des crétins.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

C'était le départ. Un mois s'était écoulé et Harry se sentait désemparé. Il ne craignait pas d'être déçu car il avait du mal à croire que quiconque pouvait l'aider et améliorer sa situation de quelque façon que ce soit. Il se demandait seulement pourquoi Draco ne l'accompagnait pas lui-même, il avait pris tellement à cœur la préparation de ce voyage qu'il aurait été normal qu'il se joigne à eux. Il était stressé de le voir partir et ça dérangeait le brun. Qu'attendait exactement Malfoy de tout ça ? Il pensait que la raison qu'il lui avait servie quelque temps plus tôt n'était pas la seule, pourquoi bouleverserait-il sa vie juste pour retrouver son ancien ennemi ?

Harry savait que quoique l'autre en pense ils ne reviendraient jamais au temps de leurs quinze ans, c'était une époque révolue et malgré le fait que Malfoy l'énerve toujours autant par son comportement hautain et ses réflexions prétentieuses il ne pourrait plus ressentir la même hargne à son encontre. Il pensait à présent qu'il y avait du bon dans ce serpentard-là et ça le fit sourire.

-Pourquoi tu souris d'un air idiot ? Marmonnât ledit serpentard en conduisant avec brio la voiture moldue qu'il venait d'acquérir.

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Rien d'important.

-Tu te fous de moi c'est ça ? Insista l'autre un brin parano. Je te signale que je pilote ce truc depuis moins d'une semaine tu pourrais au moins avoir la décence de reconnaitre que je me débrouille plutôt bien. Il se figea dans une attitude profondément vexée.

Harry sourit de nouveau, décidément il ne changerait jamais.

-Je ne me moquais pas Malfoy, je pensais juste que tu n'étais pas si toxique que ça finalement.

L'autre haussa un sourcil intéressé, les yeux gris quittèrent un instant la route pour fixer le brun qui rougit aussitôt.

-Serait-ce un compliment Potter ? Le taquina t il

-J'en sais rien, prend-le comme ça si ça te fait plaisir, mais…

Il saisit le volant qu'il tourna brusquement, la voiture fit une embardée...HEEEEEEEE t'es dingue, regarde devant toi tu as failli emboutir la voiture qui venait en face…

-C'est de ta faute crétin si tu te mets à me complimenter je perds tous mes moyens. Il lança au jeune homme un clin d'œil si appuyé qu'il baissa les yeux, gêné.

- Arrête ça Potty !

-Quoi ?

-D'avoir l'air de sortir de ton couvent des que je te taquine. Si je suis là tu as compris que ce n'était pas pour te compter fleurette mais pour t'aider ok ? Alors arrête de rougir ou de faire la gueule à la moindre remarque.

Harry admit qu'il avait encore raison et se réprimanda intérieurement, il avait conscience que son comportement était ridicule. Malfoy n'était plus l'adolescent teigneux qu'il avait connu et il devait avouer que l'homme qu'il était devenu était nettement plus intéressant, drôle, charmant parfois, plein de bon sens, il s'était ouvert à lui et il savait que les sentiments qu'il éprouvait à son égard n'avaient rien en commun avec ce qu'ils avaient pu vivre tous les deux auparavant. Lui-même commençait à entrevoir que ce qu'il ressentait pour le blond allait bouleverser cette petite vie bien rangée qu'il avait édifié autours de lui et protégeait jalousement. Une sorte d'amitié un peu particulière était née, un sentiment qui le rendait bizarrement euphorique par moment et totalement déprimé à d'autres. Ça ne le terrorisait plus c'est juste qu'il ne comprenait pas comment le blond avait réussi à devenir si important dans son existence. Ces dernières semaines il s'était occupé de réserver l'avion et d'organiser le périple de Harry et de Colin au fin fond de l'Amazonie, usant et abusant de ses relations pour que tout soit réglé avant que les deux hommes ne partent en Amérique du sud, il avait su encourager Harry sans jamais se montrer protecteur, ils avaient juste discutés pendant des heure, le blond comprenant intuitivement que ce voyage renvoyait Harry au dernier qu'il avait accompli il a quelques années, celui là même qui s'était terminé si tragiquement.

-Nous voilà arrivé Potter. Indiqua Draco tirant le garçon de ses pensées.

L'aéroport de _Londres Heathrow_ se trouvait devant eux. L'homme gara la voiture sur une place de desserte rapide et se tourna vers le brun. Il était convenu que le serpentard ne l'accompagnerait pas au terminal, c'était un peu difficile pour le blond car il avait toujours ce désir de le protéger enfouit en lui mais c'était la seule exigence de Harry. Il ne lui fit pas l'affront d'insister, il respecterait sa demande.

-Au revoir, prends soin de toi et envoie moi de tes nouvelles, Il tendit la main au jeune homme qui se contenta de la regarder d'un air absent. J'espère que ça va marcher… sincèrement.

-Je sais répondit le Gryffondor touché par sa sincérité, il le fixa quelques secondes et alors que l'autre commençait à retirer sa main, il se pencha vers lui et posa rapidement ses lèvres sur celles trop tièdes de son vis-à-vis.

Draco en resta pétrifié de surprise, Potter avait prit l'initiative d'un baiser. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais déjà la portière se refermait doucement le laissant seul dans l'habitacle avec pour compagnie l'empreinte fantôme d'une autre bouche sur la sienne.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Deux semaine déjà qu'ils étaient partis et aucune nouvelle ne lui était parvenue à part un _bien arrivé_ laconique lorsque leur avion s'était posé à Manaus. Il rageait et pestait contre les deux ingrats de griffon qui n'avaient pas prit la peine de lui envoyer le moindre petit parchemin, il n'était pas exigeant trois ligne auraient suffis, juste un « nous allons bien » et l'angoisse qui l'étreignait se serait enfin envolée abandonnant ses nuits au sommeil réparateur qu'il était en droit de mériter, au lieu de ça il se torturait dans son bureau à une heure indue parce que ses insomnies redevenaient récurrentes.

Il fut pourtant douloureusement déçu lorsque Colin sur le chemin du retour lui passa un bref coup de fil profitant du fait que Harry se soit isolé aux toilettes de l'aéroport.

Pas déçu pour lui-même ça non, mais il eut mal pour le brun qui, même s'il s'en défendait, avait forcément mis beaucoup d'espoir dans ce voyage.

Il pensa que pour Harry ça allait être difficile de se remettre de ce nouvel échec.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Merci d'avoir lu jusque là ^^  
_


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre** : _**Is written all over your face…**_

**Pairing** : HP/DM

**Rating** : M

**Résumé :** Au lendemain de la guerre alors qu'il est plutôt heureux dans sa vie un drame vient bouleverser l'existence d'Harry et remettre en question tout ce qu'il est…

_**Note de l'auteur **:Bonjour à vous si vous passez par là , voici le huitième chapitre de cette fic que malgré les apparences je n'ai pas abandonnée. Je ne sais pas s'il reste le moindre lecteur mais s'il y en a je vous remercie de me lire encore._

_Je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année et je promets de finir rapidement cette fic ^^ (encore 3 chapitres )_

_bises_

_Ham_

* * *

_Le récit du voyage en Amazonie …._

Lorsqu'il avait refermé ma portière de la voiture il s'était senti complètement stupide à cause de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il l'avait embrassé, furtivement il est vrai, mais quand même il l'avait fait. Qu'allait penser Malfoy ? Il savait bien que ce dernier l'appréciait même s'il n'en comprenait pas la raison mais pourquoi avait-il eu cette pulsion stupide ? Peut-on ressentir du désir, nourrir des fantasmes pour un autre homme et se prétendre… ?

Il commençait à douter…

Il remonta la douce écharpe de soie noire sur le bas de son visage, c'était un cadeau de Malfoy qui avait exigé en riant qu'il jette la vieille, celle qu'il avait oublié au coffee shop. Il l'avait pourtant gardé ainsi que le papier de soie dans laquelle elle était emballée lorsque Draco la lui avait rendue, il pensa qu'il devenait fétichiste et ça l'énerva.

Colin l'attendait au terminal, il l'aida à régler les formalités d'usage ne le lâchant pas d'une semelle, Harry se sentait nerveux, mal à l'aise c'était la première fois depuis son accident qu'il remettait les pieds dans un aéroport, il y avait trop de monde, un bourdonnement incessant qui l'étouffait. L'écharpe cachait le bas de son visage et le col relevé de son blouson le protégeait un peu des curieux mais ne pouvait empêcher les regards surpris ou dégoutés qu'il apercevait. Le photographe le laissa seul quelques minutes pour enregistrer les bagages. La tête baissée, en proie à un malaise de plus en plus envahissant, il arrêta de marcher pour s'appuyer contre un pilier de béton se cachant un peu de la foule tentaculaire qui lui semblait-t-il allait le dévorer.

-AHHH….. Il poussa un cri déchirant alors qu'une main ferme se posait sur son épaule.

-Chuttt … c'est moi calme toi. Souffla une voix à son oreille.

Il se retourna, l'air hagard, vers le blond qui fut confondu par son visage terrorisé.

-Draco ? Je t'avais pourtant dis que…

Il se sentit sur le point de craquer et se blotti d'un mouvement brusque contre le torse du jeune homme … Le serpentard fut surpris par sa réaction excessive. Après une brève seconde d'hésitation il l'entoura de ses bras, fusillant d'un regard haineux ceux qui les contemplait d'un air désapprobateur.

-Oui effectivement tu me l'avais dit murmura-t-il et je suis heureux de ne pas t'avoir écouté. Tu crois que tu vas tenir le coup ?

Harry respira profondément puis se détacha à contre cœur de la chaleur rassurante du blond.

-Ça va mieux, je crois que j'ai un peu paniqué ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas retrouvé dans un tel endroit, c'est un peu flippant …

Mais je vais y arriver, je…Il se tut un instant, rougit un peu puis ajouta, je suis content que tu sois là.

-Malfoy ?Je croyais que Harry ne voulait pas que tu nous accompagnes. Les interrompit une voix étonnée derrière eux.

-Pourquoi l'as-tu laissé seul sombre abruti ? Cracha le blond en saisissant le bras du photographe qui se dégagea d'un coup sec.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Malfoy ?

-Il m'arrive que Har…Potter a failli avoir un malaise au milieu de cet aéroport, par ta faute, tu imagines ce que ça peut représenter pour lui de se retrouver ici…

-STOP ! Intervint le brun. Draco merci d'avoir été là mais laisse Colin en dehors de tout ça, c'est moi qui lui ai dit d'aller faire enregistrer les bagages.

-Il n'aurait pas du t'écouter, tu dois être accompagné c'était bien ce qu'on avait dit non ? Cracha l'autre furieux.

-Colin laisse-nous discuter un instant tu veux bien ? demanda doucement Harry

Il empoigna le coude du blond et l'entraina contre son gré à quelques mètres du photographe, il ne désirait pas que ces deux là finissent par se voler dans les plumes pour cause d'incompatibilité d'humeur.

-Ecoute Draco, je sais que tu as tout fait pour que ce voyage se passe bien. Mais à présent je dois finir ça par moi-même, tu ne peux pas faire ce voyage à ma place alors ne juge pas Colin…par respect pour moi s'il te plait. C'est difficile et c'est vrai que j'ai un peu paniqué tout à l'heure…et aussi … j'étais heureux que tu ne m'aies pas écouté et que tu sois revenu mais maintenant ça va ok ? Je dois y arriver c'est un challenge et je ne peux pas le laisser passer.

Il grimaça en voyant le regard empreint d'angoisse qui le fixait. Le blond s'en aperçu et tenta de se composer un visage plus rassurant, il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Harry et lui sourit avec une douceur peu habituelle chez lui.

-Tu as raison… mais je regrette vraiment de ne pas venir avec toi avoua-t-il brusquement.

Harry se sentit mieux, galvanisé par cette déclaration spontanée, comme poussé en avant par ce garçon qui se souciait sincèrement de lui.

-Tout va bien se passer, je ne suis pas seul Colin m'accompagne et puis ça n'est pas comme si c'était une première pour moi, les voyages ça me connait, nous avons fait le tour du monde ou presque lorsque nous enquêtions pour la gazette…Cesse de faire cette tête Malfoy je reviendrai te pourrir la vie c'est promis. Ajouta-t-il en plaisantant.

-Ça j'en suis sûr…Il hésita avant de lâcher mi figue mi raisin…T'as plutôt intérêt à revenir demi-portion…

Il raffermit un instant sa pression sur les épaules trop fines du jeune homme puis le lâcha à contrecœur.

-Je te laisse à présent, fait gaffe à toi, l'Amazonie n'est pas une terre civilisée, alors écoute bien ce que te conseille le guide et n'en fais pas qu'à ta tète… pour une fois.

Il se pencha et effleura les lèvres pâle de la même façon que l'avait fait Harry lorsqu'il avait quitté la voiture.

-Égalité … murmura-t-il avant de se détourner et de partir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il n'était pas rentré immédiatement chez lui après l'avoir quitté, ses pas l'avaient conduit dans un petit pub pas très éloigné de l'aéroport ou il aimait se rendre lorsqu'il se sentait un peu de vague à l'âme. Il s'assit dans un coin plutôt sombre et commanda un cognac. Il tira de sa poche son paquet de cigarettes espérant que le patron qui le reconnaissait comme un client fidele ne l'empêcherait pas de fumer car il en avait un urgent besoin pour calmer ses nerfs à vif. Ce faisant il fut surpris de sentir une mince enveloppe pliée en quatre, il la sortit, l'ouvrit, à l'intérieur un parchemin un peu froissé… Il le porta à son visage humant l'odeur déposé par les mains qui l'avaient tenu, il su immédiatement de qui il s'agissait, il le déplia lentement se demandant pourquoi le brun avait eu besoin de déposer ça dans sa poche. Il sourit stupidement sans s'en rendre compte en commençant à le lire.

_Draco, _

_Ça me fait bizarre d'écrire ton prénom parce que je crois que c'est la première fois. Pour tout avouer j'espère pouvoir me rapprocher suffisamment de ta poche pour y glisser ce petit mot. Je suis journaliste, j'aime écrire et je me plais à croire que je faisais ça plutôt bien en d'autre temps, pourtant j'ai toujours du mal à coucher sur un parchemin mes pensées intimes ou ce que je ressens. Mais comme c'est encore plus difficile de te parler face à face je t'écris ces quelques lignes. Tu dois te demander en fronçant les sourcils le but de tout ce verbiage, si ! Je commence à te connaitre et j'imagine assez bien ton impatience. Je veux te remercier en fait, pour tout ce que tu as fais pour moi depuis quelques mois. C'est idiot n'est-ce pas ? Mais je me sens mieux, moins torturé par mes souvenirs parce que tu me fais me sentir presque comme je l'étais avant. Tu es un drôle de type Malfoy, tu te fous pas mal de la tête que j'ai, j'en suis convaincu à présent, tu me secoues et ne m'abreuve pas de pitié condescendante comme tant d'autres, je te remercie pour ça et pour tout le reste, pour la préparation de ce voyage qui a demandé beaucoup de ton temps, pour ta gentillesse (jamais je pensais un jour te remercier pour ça), ton amitié…Parce que c'est de l'amitié n'est-ce pas ? Le baiser n'était qu'une erreur, un dérapage ? Une façon de me montrer que tu pouvais me toucher sans te sauver, un moyen de me faire prendre conscience que je peux encore être un homme malgré mes cicatrices ? Dis moi que ce n'est que ça… je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis, ni ce que je dois faire…Parce que je commence à beaucoup trop penser à toi…et à douter de qui je suis._

_Je voulais aussi te dire de ne pas t'en faire, je sais que tu espères beaucoup de cette expérience, moi je n'en attends que peu de choses, je ne crois pas que la magie si puissante soit-elle puisse me rendre mon intégrité physique, trop de dégât de ce coté là. Je pars parce que c'est une étape que je dois franchir pour essayer de guérir dans ma tête et aussi parce que vous y croyez tous…_

_J'aurai une pensée pour toi là bas, _

_À bientôt._

_Harry_

Draco replia le parchemin, pensif, les interrogations de Harry tombaient fort à propos, lui-même se posait grand nombre de questions concernant leur relation. Il ne pensait pas ressentir de l'amitié pour le brun, ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce que lui et Blaise partageait, c'était trouble, un sentiment qu'il ne pouvait ou ne voulait nommer, ça lui fichait la trouille, c'était trop soudain, inopportun, il balaya d'un geste rageur les sentiments naissants qui ne ressemblaient pour l'instant à rien de ce qu'il avait connu.

-Un problème Draco ? Susurra une voix rauque qui lui fit relever brusquement la tête.

Devant lui un homme d'une trentaine d'année souriait. Grand, imposant, des cheveux longs d'un noir profond retenus en catogan, un regard sombre légèrement bridé dénotant des origines asiatiques, pas vraiment beau mais une prestance indéniable.

Draco se leva d'un bond, un large sourire s'épanouissant sur son visage pâle.

- Riley ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais en Angleterre ? Je te croyais au Japon, tu ne devais pas t'y installer ?

L'autre sourit avec chaleur.

-Tu as bonne mémoire, en fait j'y exerce mais une affaire pressante m'a conduit ici, j'avoue que je brulais d'envie de te voir …c'est plutôt étonnant de se retrouver ici non ? Le hasard fait parfois bien les choses. Tu attends quelqu'un peut être ?

-Non je viens de déposer un…enfin une connaissance à l'aéroport et j'ai eu envie de me détendre un peu. Je t'offre un verre ?

- Avec plaisir.

Hochant la tête l'homme s'installa en face de lui et commanda la même boisson, il en bu une longue gorgée puis se penchant un peu pour observer son vis à vis il remarqua finaud.

- Parle-moi un peu de cette _connaissance_ Draco?

Il sourit devant l'air surpris du blond.

- Tu oublies que nous avons partagé une chambre à la fac pendant un an, je te connais bien et lorsque tu dis connaissance c'est en général plus compliqué que cela.

Le serpentard se renfrogna.

Lorsqu'il était arrivé à l'université on lui avait imposé de partager sa chambre avec ce garçon qui finissait ses études. Il maudissait à présent le sort malin qui avait déposé sur son chemin ce type devenu une sommité parmi les psychomages sorciers. Il possédait une intuition à toute épreuve et n'hésitait pas à en faire profiter avec largesse ses amis, même lorsque ceux-ci ne lui demandaient rien, déformation professionnelle sans doute.

-Alors Draco parle-moi de lui…

-Pourquoi _lui_ ? Ça pourrait être _elle_ non ?

L'autre afficha un sourire énigmatique et le jeune homme soupira en secouant la tête. C'était peut être l'occasion de mettre à plat toute cette histoire et d'en rire avec quelqu'un qui n'était impliqué ni d'un coté ni de l'autre.

Il bu une longue gorgée d'alcool qui lui brula la gorge puis commença son histoire.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lorsqu'ils avaient atterrit à Manaus, Colin avait contacté les guides qui devaient les aider à se rendre dans la jungle amazonienne. Dans l'attente de cette rencontre ils avaient séjourné trois jours dans l'immense ville, les immeubles contemporains jouxtaient les fragiles cabanes de bois poussées à la va vite, la ville entière était un anachronisme urbain.

Le climat lourd et humide donnait l'impression de pénétrer dans un hammam géant et la touffeur ambiante les avait saisit à la gorge à peine sortis de l'aéroport, Harry en bon anglais s'était senti oppressé par cette chaleur tropicale, il était vite devenu irritable, Colin avec sa douceur coutumière faisait de son mieux pour supporter ses sautes d'humeur et ses remarques cinglantes, comprenant que Harry en plus des températures élevées supportait avec difficulté l'attente du voyage dans la forêt. Pour tuer le temps il l'emmena flâner au marché aux fruits, admirer l'architecture du sublime théâtre Opéra, visiter le _Jardin botanique Adolpho Ducke. _

Ces escapades détendirent le brun qui, par anticipation, stressait malgré lui de devoir s'enfoncer dans la profondeur de la jungle dans l'espoir d'une rencontre improbable avec de mystérieux sorciers. Il commençait à se dire que tout ça avait été une très mauvaise idée. Il se prit à en vouloir à Draco pour son absence avant de se rappeler que lui même lui avait interdit de l'accompagner. Il se rendit alors compte que le blond lui manquait terriblement. Sa présence discrète, son humour mondain et ses piques cinglantes lui faisaient cruellement défaut à un moment ou il en avait vraiment besoin. Il repoussa vivement cette pensée, ça n'était pas le moment d'analyser ses rapports de plus en plus ambigus qu'il entretenait avec Draco. Il décida de se vider la tête pour se mettre en condition dans l'attente du voyage qui se profilait. Il se sentit soulagé lorsqu'ils embarquèrent enfin sur le petit clipper d'une vingtaine de mètre au sein duquel Colin avait loué une cabine pour deux, le bateau n'en comportait que huit et les sept autres étaient déjà réservées depuis longtemps. Ils empruntèrent le rio Negro sur lequel ils naviguèrent deux jours durant avant d'être déposé dans un ultime petit village indigène composé de quelques cabanes de bois sur pilotis, là ils embarquèrent sur une embarcation plus modeste qui devait les déposer à un endroit vierge de toutes routes et habitations.

Alors qu'Harry, souffrant du climat, restait enfermé dans son mutisme, Colin en profitait pour mitrailler les paysages sauvages et les autochtones. Après quelques heures de cabotage sur le fleuve aux eaux boueuses ils mirent enfin pied à terre et s'enfoncèrent dans la jungle avec leurs deux guides, des sorciers d'origine Kayapo recommandé par l'homme qui avait été guéri par la tribu de la jungle. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'endroit indiqué sur la carte, ils montèrent leur campement et l'attente commença. Colin lui-même se sentait nerveux et supportait de plus en plus mal les sautes d'humeur du brun. Le deuxième soir alors que leurs guides se reposaient en fumant un mélange de plantes aux effets visiblement très relaxant, il décida de prendre le taureau par les cornes pour le forcer à sortir de sa réserve. Il entra dans la tente sans y avoir été invité puis se planta devant Harry et lui enleva sans douceur le livre qu'il avait dans les mains, le jeune homme leva la tête contrarié.

-Quoi ? …Pourquoi m'as-tu pris mon livre ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu as Harry ? Depuis que nous sommes arrivés dans ce pays tu fais la gueule alors j'aimerais comprendre, je sais que les enjeux sont importants pour toi mais je suis là pour t'aider, je ne suis pas un ennemi et depuis quelques jours j'ai l'impression de te forcer à subir tout ça, mais tu es libre de tes choix alors explique moi, et si tu veux qu'on stoppe tout on le fera.

-Je ne peux pas répliqua le jeune homme sombrement -Pourquoi ?

-Draco…il a investit tellement de temps, d'argent, je ne peux pas lui faire ça…je…

-Foutaise ! Draco comprendrai j'en suis certain, il tient trop à toi pour t'en vouloir si tu décidais de tout arrêter. Le brun fronça un instant les sourcils, surpris par le ton sans réplique du photographe, et par ses paroles, il avait l'air de ne plus savoir ou il en était.

-Il tient à moi…murmura-t-il comme pour s'en convaincre.

Le visage de Colin s'adoucit.

-Oui idiot, ne me dit pas que tu ne t'en étais pas aperçu, j'avoue que je ne pensais pas voir ça un jour et encore moins te le dire mais… Harry, je crois qu'il est tombé amoureux, en tout cas ça y ressemble. Le Malfoy que nous connaissions a changé, et en ta présence il est complètement différent…comment dire, attentif, anxieux, heureux aussi, lorsque tu ne le vois pas il te dévore des yeux, j'avoue que j'ai eu du mal à m'en convaincre mais Draco est accro j'en suis certain.

Les yeux vert de Harry le contemplaient incrédules. Ca n'était pas ce qu'il voulait entendre, c'était encore plus déstabilisant que la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il baissa les yeux mal à l'aise.

-Je ne veux pas le décevoir tu comprends…je vais aller jusqu'au bout et on verra ce qui se passera.

-je sais, écoute je te le redis, je veux bien t'accompagner et rester à tes cotés pendant… Harry leva la main pour le faire taire.

-Merci Colin mais je veux y aller seul...

L'homme qui conduisit Harry au rendez-vous ne dit pas un mot durant tout le trajet qu'ils firent dans une jeep inconfortable puis à pieds, la piste n'étant plus carrossable. Le guide sorcier l'avait déposé prés de l'endroit et lui avait montré du doigt où se diriger, il fallait qu'il s'y rendre seul. Il avait donc pénétré la jungle par un étroit sentier, passé par delà un épais rideau de verdure et tout avait été chamboulé.

Il était dans une sorte de clairière bizarrement arborée de pins et entourée d'une flore ne ressemblant à rien qu'il eut connu auparavant. L'endroit était indéniablement magique, les ondes crépitaient autours de lui hérissant sa peau, de minuscules flammèches dorées semblaient s'échapper du sol, pourtant lorsqu'il marchait elles étaient repoussées toujours plus loin, devant lui. il n'avait pas vraiment peur, il était quand même _le survivant_, principal acteur d'une guerre ou beaucoup avait laissé leur peau, mais un malaise persistant lui brulait les entrailles, la crainte de l'inconnu, il ne savait pas a quoi s'attendre et il n'y avait que ce silence pesant pour lui répondre, pas un cri d'insecte, un bruissement d'herbe pour lui dire qu'il n'était pas seul dans cet univers végétal, loin de tout ce qui lui était cher. Il attendit dans cet endroit, au milieu de nul part pendant un temps qui lui sembla très long.

Il se prit a regretter un instant sa décision, puis il maudit Malfoy une fois de plus, sans cet idiot il n'aurait jamais entreprit ce périple incertain, à ce moment de sa vie il serait probablement devant son portable en train de taper des articles pour son journal... Il lui dirait sa façon de penser lorsqu'il rentrerait en Angleterre. Il le...

Il lui manquait cet imbécile ...

Il n'eut pas le temps de pousser plus avant sa rancœur pour le blond, une douleur terrible lui vrilla la tête, il tomba a genoux sur le tapis d'aiguille de pins, réprimant un cri de douleur.

Il ferma les yeux un instant mais fut incapable de les rouvrir, avant qu'il ne cède à la panique une voix tranquille s'insinua dans son esprit.

-N'ai pas peur Harry, je suis le Shayma de la tribu des Amanes, c'est moi que tu attendais.

-J'ai mal haleta le garçon, je ne peux pas ouvrir les yeux.

-C'est la procédure, essaie de te détendre...

-Vous êtes vraiment dans ma tête …ou je rêve?

-C'est notre manière de procéder, notre parole par l'esprit convient à tous les sorciers peu importe d'ou ils viennent et quelle langue ils parlent.

-Pourquoi je ne peux pas ouvrir les yeux?

-Parce que je ne désire pas que tu me vois, vois-tu j'ai beaucoup hésité avant de te contacter, seul l'aura puissante que tu dégages a poussé ma curiosité, tu es un immense sorcier mais ça tu le sais, pourtant ta tristesse et ton désespoir sont tellement envahissants que nous ne pourrons te prendre en charge. Sais-tu pourquoi?

-Non je ne sais même pas si vous êtes réel, peut être que je me suis évanoui dans cette prairie et que je rêve.

L'être dans sa tête émis une sorte de gloussement s'apparentant a un rire

-Pour te prouver que je suis bien réel je vais te laisser un présent…

Harry sentit un objet petit et probablement en bois être déposé dans sa main. Il le palpa doucement, c'était une sorte de statuette, plutôt fine...

-ça représente quoi?

-je ne sais pas, toi seul pourra le dire, maintenant je vais t'expliquer pourquoi nous ne te prendrons pas en charge. Ton aura est trop négative pour espérer une guérison satisfaisante de tes blessures physique, avant cela tu dois te guérir toi même de tous les démons que tu laisses envahir ton esprit, ils sont beaucoup trop puissants pour que notre magie opère de façon satisfaisante, ces entités essaieraient de nous repousser hors de ton corps et au final pourraient te tuer. Nous ne prenons jamais ce genre de risque. Il te faut remettre en question tout ce qui te fait espérer inconsciemment la mort, tu dois réaliser que la vie est précieuse et tu ne peux nous demander d'aide en conservant cet état d'esprit.

La voix mentale se tut attendant qu'Harry se remette du choc.

-je...vous ne pouvez même pas essayer ?

Son visage se crispait pour ne pas montrer sa déception, il faisait montre d'une grande maitrise de ses émotions ...la voix soupira de lassitude.

-Non, tu es trop fragile et dangereux a la fois, de plus tu es seul et le processus même si nous décidions de l'entamer demande un soutien indéfectible, une présence forte qui peut partager la douleur et soutenir le mayaern, tu ne réunis aucune des conditions requises et tu n'es pas encore prêt car tu ne t'autorises aucune émotions franches, je ressens pourtant ta douleur à mes paroles, laisse- toi devenir l'homme que tu devrais être ce sera un bon début... Je vais partir, ainsi tu pourras ouvrir les yeux et regagner ton campement.

-Non... Je vous en prie, il y a quelqu'un qui sera tellement déçu et je ne sais pas ce que je vais pouvoir ...Il eut un hoquet.

La haute silhouette qui était agenouillée à côté d'Harry passa une main douce sur le visage crispé, une larme furtive roula sur la joue du jeune homme.

-C'est un bon début, peut être que rien n'est perdu...laisse-toi une chance ...

Sur ces paroles sibyllines la voix se tut et au froid qui l'enveloppa Harry compris que l'homme avait disparut. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux et mit quelques minutes avant de pouvoir distinguer ce qui l'entourait, la nuit commençait à tomber embrumant les alentours, rendant le décor fantasmagorique, il avait pourtant eu l'impression de n'être là que depuis peu de temps… Il se releva, bizarrement engourdi, ses muscles le faisant souffrir comme s'il était resté dans la même position plusieurs heures durant... il pensa que c'était peut-être être le cas. Son regard balaya les environs, il ne reconnaissait plus l'endroit, l'obscurité envahissait tout. Pendant une fraction de seconde il paniqua se demandant comment il allait retrouver son chemin puis recouvrant son sang froid il se dirigea résolument vers les frondaisons qu'il pénétra en souhaitant ne s'être pas trompé, après un quart d'heure de marche dans la jungle il aperçu les lueurs vacillantes du camp et souffla, soulagé.

Du retour, il n'avait pas beaucoup de souvenirs. Il s'était engouffré dans sa tente avant que quiconque ne s'aperçoive de son retour, il ne désirait pas entendre de paroles de compassion ou de pitié, il voulait juste dormir jusqu'à tout oublier. En réalité Colin l'avait vu arriver et s'était effacé pour le laisser seul, il avait compris en voyant le visage de Harry faiblement éclairé par le feu que ça n'avait pas marché, il se sentait triste pour son ami et pour Malfoy qui avait mit tellement d'espoir dans cette rencontre. Il le laissa dormir tout un jour avant de se décider à le réveiller pour prendre le chemin du retour. Harry n'ouvrit pas la bouche et le photographe se garda bien de lui poser des questions. Il était pourtant intrigué par la petite statuette qui ne quittait pas la poche du brun et se demandait à quel moment Harry avait bien pu se la procurer.

_Merci d'avoir lu jusque là…_

.


End file.
